There's Nothing Wrong with Two Dads
by Gabsikle
Summary: It started at a party. A hook up in Logan's car. Logan desperately waited for Kendall's call after. He wondered why it was taking Kendall so long to contact him. Then he met Kendall's son. This is about how Logan fell for Kendall. And his child. AU
1. One

_**Ah. A new fic from me. **_

_**So, I don't know how good this is, it may really suck. Sorry if it does. :/ I'll try to make it better. **_

Chapter One

Logan looked at his reflection and sighed. He went back to work on spiking up his hair so it'd be perfect. He was prepping to go to a party with his best friend and roommate James. It would be their first party after finishing up their Junior year of college. Logan wanted to look good. There could be some hot guys at the party.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

James opened the door and leaned in the doorway. "Exactly how long does it take a gay man to get ready for a party?"

Logan snorted as he finished with his hair. "You're straight and you usually take longer than me."

James let out a dramatic sigh. "The price of being gorgeous. People expect the gorgeous ones to look good, and we must live up to that expectation."

Logan laughed at his friend's ridiculousness. James was gorgeous, though. Prettier than most girls. Logan actually once had a crush on him back in high school while he was coming to terms with his sexual orientation. Luckily, that crush was long gone.

"I just wanna look good tonight," Logan told James.

"Why? Do you know of any gay dudes who are gonna be at the party? Besides Jett, I mean. Wait. You're not thinking of hooking up with Jett tonight, are you?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "_No_. No more fucking around with Jett. Especially since he and I don't feel the same way about each other."

"Then why are you on a mission to look good?" James wanted to know.

"I just have a good feeling about tonight is all."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We gotta stop at Sherwoods on the way."

Logan perked up and asked, "Why?"

"Because it's either bring your own alcohol, or give the gracious hostess some money for all the booze she bought. I'd rather buy my own. At least that way I know there'll be something I like."

"And I get no alcohol because I'm the designated driver." Logan gave himself a final check in the mirror then left his room, James following. "Hot grocery store guy best be there."

"It's a Friday night and he's our age," James said. "He's probably out partying too."

Logan grabbed his keys off the hook on the back of their apartment door. "Let a guy dream. Jesus." He opened the door and he and James stepped into the hall. Just as Jett exited his apartment across the hall from theirs. "Hello, Jett," Logan greeted politely.

"Hi," Jett said while flashing a smile that made dozens of guys swoon. "You two off to Jo Taylor's party?"

"Yup," James answered before Logan could. "Can't wait to see the house she, Dak, and Lucy are renting. This should be an awesome housewarming party."

"I haven't fucked Dak... yet," Jett said.

Logan laughed and rolled his eyes. "Neither have I. I hear he's good, though."

"Christ. You two are sluts," James said and went off down the hall.

Logan chuckled and followed, sensing Jett walk behind him. "We'll see you there," he said to Jett. "We gotta stop at Sherwoods first."

Jett gave him an annoyed look as they entered the stairwell. "So you can stalk the eyebrow dude?"

"_No_. So James can get some booze. God. I don't know why you've always been so jealous of a guy I've barely spoken to."

"I don't get jealous."

They walked out of the building. "Whatever you say, Jett. See ya." Logan ran to catch up with James, who was already at Logan's car. "Ready to go?"

"You done flirting with Jett?" James asked.

Logan unlocked his car. "I wasn't flirting. Just making conversation." He got into the car.

James got into the passenger seat as Logan started to car. "I will punch you in the face if you fuck Jett tonight. It's not-"

"I have no plans to fuck Jett tonight," Logan interrupted. "Or ever again. OK?" He started the drive to the grocery store near their building.

"Good."

Once at Sherwoods, Logan was very disappointed when he didn't see his hot grocery store guy. He was usually there whenever Logan was. Offering a smile and a hello. Maybe even a short conversation if Logan was lucky.

"Aw. Are you sad because your crush wasn't working tonight?" James asked during the short drive to Jo's house/

"Shut up."

"Is poor Logie depressed now?" James started to poke Logan's cheek. "Are you no longer in a partying mood?"

Logan smacked James; hands away. "I'll abandon you at this party, I swear."

"No you wouldn't. You're too nice."

"I fucking hate you sometimes," Logan said, making James laugh. "And I fucking hate parking around here."

"Well, we are incredibly close to campus. Lots of college students here throwing parties."

Logan managed to find a spot in front of the house. "I am gonna be so mad if I get a ticket."

"Jesus. Stop being so pissy," James said. He gathered his alcohol and got out of the car.

Logan locked his car and followed James. "I am not pissy," he insisted. "I was just..."

"Hoping that dude would see you looking all spiffy and fall madly in love with you?"

"Something like that," Logan admitted.

They walked into the house, and Jo went up to them. "Hi, guys! I see you brought your own drinks."

"Fuck yeah," James said. "Where can I put them?"

"I'll show you."

James followed Jo, and Logan went up to Lucy.

"Nice place," Logan said.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah. We like it. You look nice. Hoping to get lucky?"

Logan chuckled. "Maybe. It's been awhile."

"I'm pretty sure awhile for you is different than awhile for others."

Logan grinned at Lucy. "You might be right."

"Hello, Lucy," James said when he joined them.

"Hi," Lucy greeted. Then someone called her name. "I'll be back."

"Jett's staring you down," James told Logan.

"I don't care," Logan responded. He saw some people enter. "Oh. There's Carlos."

"Along with a hot girl," James added.

"And..." Logan's eyes widened. He started to smack James' arm excitedly. "Oh shit. It's hot grocery store guy, James. Oh my god. Be cool."

"Be cool? They're not even coming over here."

Logan ignored James. "I can't believe Carlos knows him."

"Lucky you."

"Fuck. Should we go over there?"

"Carlos will find us eventually," James said. "His two friends don't look very comfortable. I guess they don't know everyone."

Logan continued to ignore James and just stared. The guy he semi-stalked at Sherwoods for years was friends with Carlos. Carlos, one of his closest college friends. How had Carlos not mentioned this? Then again, Logan never mentioned his creepy crush on Carlos' friend. So Logan guessed they were even.

"Maybe I'll try to get with the girl who showed up with Carlos," James said, taking a drink.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

James sighed. "Logan Mitchell: King of the One Track Mind." He smacked the back of Logan's head.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Logan yelled over the music, grabbing several people's attention. Including that of the guy he wanted it from the most.

"You're staring like a fucking creep," James told him. "Oh. Look at who's coming this way."

Logan saw Carlos and his two companions coming up to them. "Fuck. Be cool," Logan said, repeating his earlier words.

"You are the biggest spazz in the world," James mumbled. "Hey, Carlos," he said when Carlos and the other two reached them. "Who are your friends?" He gave the girl a smile.

"These are my friends. Camille," Carlos pointed to the girl, and then the guy, "and Kendall."

James, trying to be a charmer, took Camille's hand and kissed it. She giggled. "I'm James."

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend then shook Kendall's hand. "I'm Logan."

Kendall smiled. "I recognize you from Sherwoods. You go there a lot."

"Well, it's only a few blocks away from my building," Logan told him.

Carlos nudged Kendall. "You can stop shaking Logan's hand now."

Kendall pulled his hand away. "Sorry."

Logan immediately missed Kendall's hand in his. "It's cool."

"Can I get you a drink?" Logan heard James ask Camille.

"Sure," Camille said. Logan was vaguely aware of them walking away.

"Oh. There's Lucy," Carlos said and left.

Kendall laughed. "He really wants to get with her."

Logan smiled. "I know. So, uh, how do you know Carlos?"

"Oh, Carlos," Kendall said with a fond grin. "We've been friends since pre-school."

"That's just as long as James and I have been friends. And the girl?"

"Camille? I met her in high school. We, uh, bonded over a similar life situation. We even dated for a short time."

"Oh." So Kendall was straight. Logan was flooded with sadness. "Um. Do you know any of the lovely people living in this house?"

Kendall chuckled. "Carlos and I went to high school with Jo and Dak. And..." Kendall laughed to himself. "I also dated both of them briefly."

Logan's sadness was replaced with hope. Kendall had dated at least one guy. Logan had a chance. "Interesting," he said to Kendall.

"I guess," Kendall said. "So you know Carlos from PW University?"

"Yup."

"You had some classes together?"

"A few. We've had to take some of the same classes since I want to be a school counselor, and he wants to be a Kindergarten teacher."

"Ah. Now it makes sense," Kendall said.

"What?"

"Why I feel like I can tell you anything."

"I'm also told I'm a good listener," Logan added. "I used to want to be a doctor."

"Oh? What changed?"

The room was getting crowded. More people had shown up, and they wanted to dance. Logan gestured for Kendall to follow him into the other room. It was only less crowded than the other. People were sitting on the couches and floor, talking and drinking. Logan opted to lean against the wall and Kendall did the same, standing very close to Logan.

"I had a tough time in high school," Logan told Kendall. "I decided around my Junior year that I wanted to be able to help kids having similar troubles. And maybe people with worse problems."

"May I ask about your tough times?"

"Sure," Logan said with a shrug. "I came out to my friends Freshman year. I went to a small Catholic school, so word spread fast and people were cruel. Things sucked for a really long time."

Kendall nodded. "I know all about high school sucking. Carlos, Jo, and Dak were the only people who stuck by me during... my tough times." He looked at Logan expectantly. "You're not gonna ask me about my tough times?"

"You seem reluctant to talk about it," Logan said. "I'm not gonna pressure you. And this is all a bit of a heavy topic for a first conversation."

"Hey now," Kendall said with a smile. "We've had conversations before. Like, commenting on weather and shit."

Now Logan smiled, his heart beginning to speed up. "You remember all the silly conversations we've had?"

"You're hard to forget, Logan," Kendall said, and Logan loved the way his name sounded coming from Kendall's mouth.

"So are you, Kendall," Logan told him. "So. Do you go to school anywhere?"

"Nope," Kendall said with a sigh. "I decided to work full time. And I've been working at Sherwoods since I was a Freshman in high school. My boss loves me, and since I've also proven to be a good employee, he lets me off when I really need it and stuff like that."

"That's a pretty good deal. I work at the public library."

"I may have to go there now."

Logan was surprised his face didn't break since he was smiling so big. "That'd be fun. I sometimes read to the kids. There's, like, a special event every week."

"You like kids?" Kendall asked, and Logan swore he saw a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I love kids," Logan told him. "I hope to have some one day. Somehow."

"How, um, do your parents feel about you being gay?" Kendall asked.

"They were a little uncomfortable with it at first," Logan said. "But now they're used to the idea of their only kid being gay. They fight for my rights and all that shit."

"So you're parents are pushing for same-sex marriage to be legal here in Minnesota?"

"Yup. Gotta love my parents."

"My mom still thinks me being bisexual is a phase," Kendall said. "She gets all annoyed whenever I date a dude."

"Well. I feel like a lot of people have issues with that."

"Do you?"

"I have no problems with people being bisexual," Logan told him. "As long as it's between consenting adults, it's all good."

"You're really cool, Logan."

Logan looked down at his feet. "I try."

Kendall stepped in front of Logan. He lifted Logan's chin so Logan would look at him. "I think it comes to you naturally." He looked at Logan for a bit. "Tell me something. When was the first time you stepped foot into Sherwoods?"

Logan took a deep breath. "It was a few years ago in June. Soon after James and I moved into the apartment. We needed food and stuff."

"I remember seeing you walk in with James. I thought you two were a couple and wondered how the fuck I could compete with a model-looking dude for your attention."

"James and I aren't like that. He's very straight."

Kendall smirked. "I realized that when he checked out some chick's ass. But I was still too scared to talk to you."

Deciding to be slightly bold, Logan put a hand on Kendall's shoulder and pulled him closer. "About eight months later, it was the first time you said hello to me. When I walked by and you were stocking shelves."

"I was so nervous. But then you smiled so brightly and said hi back."

Logan moved his hand to the back of Kendall's neck. "Every time I walk in, I check to see if you're working a register. If you are, I always get in your line. No matter how long it is."

Kendall smiled the most beautiful smile Logan had ever seen. "I've noticed that. Funny isn't it? We've had a mutual friend the entire time we've been admiring each other."

"Well, I never told Carlos about the guy I stalked at the grocery store."

Kendall's hands went to Logan's waist. "And I never told Carlos about the guy I would practically pray for to enter the store. It's strange how life works."

"Very strange."

Kendall stepped closer to Logan, their bodies now pressed together. "May I kiss you, Logan?"

"_Please_."

Kendall went right in for the kiss, and Logan was grateful. Kendall's lips felt amazing against his. Pleasure spread through his entire body as he opened his mouth for Kendall, letting Kendall's tongue explore. Logan was sure that tongue would be skillful in other places. The thought of that in addition to _finally _having a taste of Kendall's mouth was causing Logan to get hard. He moaned as he gripped the back of Kendall's head and moved his lower body against Kendall's. He was happy that Kendall seemed just as excited as he was. When Kendall pulled back, Logan let out a small whine.

"Sorry," Kendall said while reaching into his pocket. "My phone's ringing." He sighed when he saw who was calling. "My mom. I'll be right back. Stay right here. Please."

"I will."

Kendall smiled as he answered his phone and walked off. "Mom?" Logan heard him sigh. "Fine. OK. Put-" Kendall was then outside.

Logan let out a breath and his eyes roamed the room. More people had shown up during his time with Kendall. He peeked into the other room. He saw James and that girl Camille holding hands, both red-faced from drink, heading up the stairs. James was about to get lucky.

Kendall came back a little while later.

"I was beginning to think you left," Logan joked.

Kendall smiled and put a hand on Logan's cheek. "It's hard to get my mom off the phone. And if I didn't answer at all..."

"She's be pissed or think you're dead."

Kendall laughed. "Exactly."

"No matter how old we get, we're still babies on our mother's eyes."

Kendall started to stroke Logan's lower lip with his thumb. "Let's stop talking about mothers."

"OK."

"I like kissing you, Logan."

"I like kissing you too."

Kendall smiled. "I wanna do more. But I don't know if Dak, Lucy, or Jo would want us fucking in one of their rooms."

"Well, I saw James and Camille go upstairs. So one room is taken. Unless they're using the bathroom..."

"Good for Camille. The poor girl hasn't gotten laid in so long."

Logan chuckled. He put his hand to Kendall's chest. "We could always go to my car. It's parked out front."

"Let's do it."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand, and led him to the door. When they were outside, Logan got his keys out of his pocket. They got closer to his car and Logan pushed the button to unlock it.

"Nice car," Kendall commented. "And it's red."

Logan smiled and opened one of the doors to the backseat. "Red is my favorite color. Would you like a tour of the backseat?"

"I'd love one." Kendall got in and Logan followed. "Spacious."

"I know," Logan said as he locked the doors. He then placed his keys and phone in one of the cup holders. "It's so difficult to find a car like this with space in the backseat. You wanna put your keys and phone with mine?"

"Sure." Kendall did so. "Can we kiss now?"

Logan smiled. He made his way over to Kendall and straddled him. He didn't hesitate in bringing his lips to Kendall's. It became heated rather quickly, the car windows beginning to fog. Not that either man in the car noticed. They were too focused on each other.

Kendall started to pull at the bottom of Logan's shirt. Logan assisted Kendall in removing it.

"Damn. You're hot," Kendall said.

Logan chuckled. "Nah." He chuckled again when Kendall snorted in disagreement. "Now time to get rid of your shirt." He pulled Kendall's shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the front seat. He let out a whistle. "You're not so bad yourself, my friend."

"You're obviously blinded by lust." When Logan went in for another kiss, Kendall stopped him. "Um. It's been awhile since I've been with a guy."

Logan kissed along Kendall's beautiful jawline. "I can bottom. No biggie."

"It's been about a year since I've been with anyone."

Logan's lips moved to Kendall's neck. "Are you afraid you won't be good?"

Kendall moaned a little when Logan nipped at his neck. "Maybe."

"I'm sure you'll be fucking amazing." Logan started to undo Kendall's pants. He then crawled off Kendall and leaned against the car door. "My pants are quite restricting. Would you mind getting rid of them for me?"

Kendall smirked. "Sure." Kendall took his time. Slowly unbuttoning and unzipping Logan's jeans before pulling them down and off—along with Logan's underwear. "When'd you take your shoes off?"

Logan laughed. What an odd question for Kendall to ask. "While we were making out." He watched Kendall take in his naked body. He really hoped Kendall was impressed. Then he pushed his insecurities aside and said, "Your turn."

Kendall was shaken out of whatever thoughts he was having. "Right." He kicked off his shoes then finally removed the rest of his clothes.

"Come here," Logan commanded, _really _liking what he was seeing. As soon as Kendall was close enough, Logan pulled Kendall on top of him. Their bare skin touching just felt so good to Logan. He wanted more. He wanted it all. "Fuck me, Kendall," he whispered before initiating another kiss.

Kendall moaned against Logan's mouth. "Wait. Condoms?"

"Right. Glove compartment. I probably have some in there." At Kendall's eyebrow raise, he said, "I have a lightly slutty past." Kendall's eyebrows went up farther. "I don't have any diseases, I swear! I've been tested."

Kendall chuckled. "I believe you. You're cute when you spazz out, you know." He placed a kiss to Logan's nose then made his way toward the front of the car.

While Kendall did this, Logan slicked up his own fingers with his saliva. Then he went about preparing himself.

When Kendall was looking at Logan again, a condom in his hand, he muttered, "_Fuck_."

"This shouldn't take long," Logan said. "Put that on."

Kendall ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth. "Ooh. It's lubricated," Kendall said as he put it on.

Logan smiled. He'd been doing that a lot since he started talking to Kendall however many hours ago. "I'm a fan of convenience. Now come here. I'm ready for you."

"Thank God."

It took a few minutes for them to position themselves properly. Logan's right leg ended up over Kendall's shoulder, his left wrapped around Kendall's waist. Then Kendall was inside him.

"Don't move yet," Logan said.

"Sorry. Forgot. Just... feels so good."

"So do you." He gave Kendall a quick kiss. "Go ahead."

Kendall was not slow or gentle. For that, Logan was glad. Fast and hard was _just _how he wanted it. Logan cried out each time Kendall hit his prostate. His eyes were locked with Kendall's the entire time. He had never before kept eye contact with a guy during their first time together. Too personal. But Logan found himself _wanting _this to be personal. It wasn't even over yet, and he wanted Kendall again. And again. And again.

Logan made a move to touch himself, but Kendall knocked his hand away. "Let me."

It wasn't long before they were both coming. Almost simultaneously. Calling out each other's name.

"Fuck. That was good," Kendall said as he rested his head against Logan's chest.

Logan was surprised to find himself playing with Kendall's hair. But he didn't stop. "Yeah. It was. I knew you'd be excellent."

"I'm glad one of us had faith in me." Kendall sighed as he pulled out of Logan, sitting up.

"I have a garbage bag," Logan said. He grabbed a plastic bag and handed it to Kendall. Then he went toward the front of the car and grabbed the wipes he kept there. When he was once again settled in the backseat, he noticed Kendall staring at him. "Were you checking me out?"

"Um..." Kendall sighed. "Yeah."

Logan laughed while he cleaned himself up. "I did the same when you grabbed the condom. Here." He handed Kendall the wipes. "Huh. Weird."

"What?" Kendall asked as he put his used wipe in the garbage bag.

"Usually things feel... awkward after I have sex with someone I barely know. Like, I just wanna get away. But I find myself not wanting to leave you."

Kendall smiled. "Aw. That makes me feel special. But, um, exactly how often did you have sex with random dudes?"

"Well... In high school, no one ever showed any interest in me. Though God knows people tried to set me up. But once I got to college, all of a sudden, a bunch of guys showed interest in me. So I went a little crazy my first two years. I've calmed down now. This is the first time in awhile I've done something like this. Shit! You think less of me now, don't you?"

Kendall chuckled and pulled Logan against his chest. Logan realized he liked cuddling with Kendall at that moment. "I don't think less of you," Kendall promised. "I never got the chance to go crazy. What's it like?"

"Well, you really feel like a loser if you don't at least get a blow job by the end of the night." Logan was pleased he got Kendall to laugh. Such a beautiful sound. "It was fun at first. After I got over my shyness and insecurities. But then I got tired of how... emotionless it all was. I actually wanted more than sex."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "It's nice knowing you weren't just seeking me out for sex. I mean, it was good and all. Fucking amazing. But I like to think I'm more than just a sex object. I want more than sex too."

"Then why-"

"Oh. I, like, never do this. The earliest I've had sex with someone is after the second date."

"Then why me?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess because I've thought about you so much since that first time I saw you," Kendall said. "Always wondering what it'd be like with you. I've never spent so much time daydreaming about someone. Then there you are at this party, kissing me. It was so unreal. I had to jump at this chance. What of I never get another one?"

"You'll get another chance," Logan said as he grabbed Kendall's phone.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, sounding a little worried.

"Giving you my number."

"Oh. Sweet."

"You can call or text me the next time you're free," Logan said. "Maybe schedule a date?"

"I'd like that," Kendall said. He sighed a little after looking at the time once Logan gave him back his phone. "Shit. It's getting late. I have to be there to open the store tomorrow."

"So we should probably get dressed then." Logan moved out of Kendall's hold and grabbed for his pants.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said sadly as he pulled on his own pants.

"It's fine," Logan said. "You have to work. No big deal."

Once they were both fully dressed, they went back into the house. It was weird to Logan, being back in the real world after being in his own little bubble with Kendall for an hour or so.

"I need to find Carlos and Camille," Kendall said. "I drove them here."

Logan looked around. "Camille's dancing with James, and... I can't see Carlos."

"He's probably in the kitchen playing beer pong or something." Kendall looked at Logan. "I need to round them up."

"So this is good-bye?"

"Yeah. For now."

Logan smiled. He pulled Kendall in for a brief kiss. "Call me."

"I will."

_**So yeah. Not sure how this is. I'm going to continue it whether it sucks or not... But tell me how you feel about it, I guess? **_

_**I spent so much time working on Thank You, William Shakespeare that I have to get used to writing everyone differently. :/ **_


	2. Two

_**Look at me. On a roll with updated. But don't get your hopes up about this happening all the time...**_

_**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You all have said such nice things! It makes me happy. :D **_

Chapter Two

"Any luck with Lucy?" Kendall asked Carlos as they drove to Camille's house.

"_No_," Carlos said with a pout. "She was busy making sure people didn't destroy the house and shit."

Camille giggled from the backseat. "At least one person in this car got laid tonight," she said proudly.

"Two people," Kendall corrected.

"WHAT?" his two friends screamed.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Your friend Logan," Kendall told him. "We, uh, went to his car..."

"Holy shit! That was you?" Carlos cried. "Some people went out to smoke and came back in talking about how this car out front was rocking like crazy."

Kendall felt himself bush. "People noticed?"

"It was the talk of the party!" Carlos told him.

"Oh god..."

"Don't be ashamed," Camille said to Kendall. "You got it on with a hot dude. Be proud."

Kendall pulled the car over in front of Camille's house. "I hear the guy you got with isn't so bad either."

"Oh, he's damn fine," Camille confirmed. She leaned to the front of the car and kissed both Kendall and Carlos on the cheek. "See you at work tomorrow, Carlos."

Kendall began to drive again once she was safely inside.

"So do you like Logan?" Carlos asked.

Kendall couldn't stop a smile from forming. "He's cool. Really easy to get along with. And _so _easy to talk to. Like, I can't believe some of the things I said to him."

"What things?"

"Like how my mom thinks me being bi is a phase. How I daydreamed about him."

"Wait. You've daydreamed about Logan? How?"

"He shops at Sherwoods," Kendall said. "We've noticed each other these past few years.

"And neither of you told me?" Carlos sounded offended. "I could've set you two up!"

"Sorry," Kendall said, not really meaning it. He probably wouldn't have wanted to get with Logan if Carlos had tried to set them up. He hated set ups. He liked finding people on his own.

"Did you tell him about Mattie?"

Kendall sighed. "No. How do you tell someone that when you first meet?"

"It should be something you say," Carlos insisted. He imitated Kendall's voice, "I'm Kendall Knight. I work at Sherwoods and have a five year old son."

"And scare him away?"

"Logan loves kids," Carlos said. "He's the one who suggested all those children's activities at the library. He thinks it's so cool that I work at a daycare."

"My mom's daycare. Where my child goes."

"Do you even plan on seeing Logan again?" Carlos asked.

"I want to. He gave me his number. I don't know why he didn't ask for mine, though."

"He probably sensed you have a complicated life," Carlos said with a shrug. "He's magical like that. So he's giving you the opportunity to start something at your convenience. Logan's very considerate."

Kendall pulled into the driveway of the house he and Carlos rented. "He did seem that way."

As they got out if the car, Carlos said, "You better not take too long to call him. Because he'll start spazzing out to James, and James will call me asking why my friend won't call Logan."

Kendall unlocked the front door and they went inside. He locked it again behind them. "I will call him. After I figure out how to tell him about Mattie." He sighed when he heard barking. "Fucking dog."

"Aw. You know you like him," Carlos said, following Kendall into the living room.

Kendall let the black pug out of the cage they kept him in whenever they went out. "I never wanted him. My mom went and got him for Mattie without consulting me."

Carlos kneeled down to pet the dog. "But Mattie loves him. Isn't that what matters?"

"Yeah. I guess." Kendall rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm showering!" Carlos dashed up the stairs.

Kendall chuckled a little and went upstairs himself, the dog following. Kendall stopped at his door when he heard scratching. "Fudge, he isn't home." The dog, Fudge, was scratching and whining at the sticker covered door. Fudge liked to sleep in Mattie's room every night. The puppy looked up at Kendall with sad eyes and Kendall sighed. He picked Fudge up. "You can sleep with me tonight."

…

While Kendall worked, he secretly kept hoping Logan would walk in. He knew it was a crazy thing to hope. Logan had come in on Wednesday to do his grocery shopping. It was highly unlikely he's show up three days later.

Kendall finally got off work at two. He got in his car and drove to Play Date Daycare, the daycare his mom ran with his aunts.

He walked inside and went to the front desk so he could sign Mattie out. He smiled when he saw his mother working at the desk. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey."

"Mattie didn't have any problems falling asleep after you called last night, did he?"

"Not at all," his mom said. "Did you have fun at the party?"

"Yeah," Kendall said with a grin, thinking of Logan and the car.

"I know that smile. Did you meet a girl?" Her own smile fell when Kendall shook his head. "A guy?"

"Yup."

"Kendall, you know how I feel-"

"And it's not your life, Mom."

"It's not-"

"DADDY!"

Kendall grinned at the little boy running toward him. When Mattie reached him, Kendall picked him up and hugged him. "Hey! Did you have fun at Grandma's?"

"Yeah. Did you miss me?"

"Of course!" Kendall kissed his forehead. He looked ay his son. So many obvious traits from his mother—Kendall's long ago ex-girlfriend. Mattie got his light brown curly hair from her. He had her nose, mouth, cheekbones, and freckles. He got less from Kendall. He was shaping up to have Kendall's eyebrows. He had Kendall's green eyes, and dimples like Kendall. People had questioned whether or not Kendall was Mattie's father before. Bit seeing Mattie smile, in addition to his eyes, usually shut him up. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah!"

Kendall put Mattie down. "Go get your things." He watched Mattie run off to the little cubby he was assigned. He turned to his mom. "I'd like to sign him out now."

His mom handed him the sign in/sign out sheet. "You should be looking for a mother for Mattie. Not another father."

"I'm not having this discussion now," Kendall said, passing the sheet back to his mom. "And I just met the guy, Mom. So calm down."

Mattie came back with his backpack, shark Pillowpet, and favorite teddy bear. "I'm ready," he announced.

Kendall picked him up again. "Let's go home then."

"Bye, Grandma!" Mattie said and waved as they walked out.

Kendall walked up to his car. He unlocked the car and put Mattie down. He took Mattie's backpack off him then put him in his car seat. Kendall got in himself then drove off.

He listened to Mattie talk about his day and the night before. Occasionally, he put in his two cents, and laughed when necessary.

When he was at a red light, he looked to his right, seeing the library. He found himself wondering if Logan was working.

"Daddy, who's Logan?" Mattie asked.

"Huh?" Kendall was sure he hadn't said the name out loud.

"Uncle Carlos and Aunt Camille talked about you and Logan. I don't know Logan."

"Logan's a friend I made at the party last night."

"A regular friend or a special friend?"

"What?"

"Is Logan a regular friend like Uncle Carlos? Or a special friend like Aunt Camille used to be?"

Damn that kid for being so smart, Kendall thought. "Um. I don't know what kind of friend he'll be."

"Is he nice?"

"Very nice."

"How come I don't know him?" Mattie asked.

"Because I just met him."

"Will _I _meet him?"

"Maybe," Kendall said, pulling into the driveway.

Mattie huffed. "I hate when you say that."

"Deal with it, kid." Kendall saw Mattie glaring at him in the rearview mirror, and held back a laugh. He was cute when he was trying to be mad.

When they got inside, Mattie dropped all his things on the floor, screamed, "Fudge!" and ran to the dog's cage.

"Matthew! Don't drop your stuff in front of the door. Come get it all and put them where they belong."

"But I wanna play with Fudge!"

"You can after you pick up your stuff."

Mattie stomped over to his things and picked them up. Then he stomped up the stairs to go to his room.

"Did you not sleep during nap time today?" Kendall called up the stairs.

"I did!"

"Well, you're not acting like it!" Kendall then added, "Don't forget to take off your shoes!"

"I did!"

"Don't get an attitude with me!"

Mattie appeared at the top of the stairs. He was frowning, holding his bear, and trying to cross his arms. "I just wanna play with Fudge."

"Did you put all your things where they belong?" Kendall asked.

"_Yes_."

"Then go let him out of his cage."

Mattie flew down the stairs and went to Fudge's cage. He let Fudge out, set his teddy bear on the floor, and got Fudge's dog toys out of a basket.

Kendall let out a breath and went over to the couch. He sat down and turned on the TV. All he wanted to do was nap. But he knew he couldn't until Mattie passed out.

A guy in a commercial caught Kendall's eye. He looked just like Logan. Kendall got his phone out of his pocket and went to his contact list. He started at Logan's number for awhile, debating whether or not to shoot Logan a text.

Mattie's giggle snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over the back of the couch, and saw Mattie rolling around on the floor with Fudge. "Don't hurt him," Kendall warned. "Or yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Mattie said, brushing Kendall off.

An hour later, Kendall realized things were quiet. He looked and saw Mattie asleep on the floor, using his bear as a pillow. Fudge was sleeping on Mattie's back. "Thank god," Kendall whispered. He laid down, and quickly drifted into sleep.

…

"Uncle Carlos!" Kendall opened his eyes and saw a commotion at the front door. Carlos was spinning Mattie around, and Fudge was yipping happily at Carlos' feet.

"The dog peed on the floor," Carlos said.

"Shit," Kendall mumbled. He sat up. "Take the dog outside," he told Carlos. "I'll clean it up."

"I wanna go too!" Mattie said.

"OK, OK." Carlos took Mattie and Fudge through the kitchen and outside.

Kendall sighed and went into the kitchen himself. He grabbed some paper towels and then cleaned up the pee. "Fucking dog." He knew he'd have to start punishing Fudge soon for being bad, but he also knew Mattie would throw a fit seeing it happen.

When everyone came back inside, Kendall said, "Mattie, fill Fudge's food bowl."

"OK." Mattie grabbed the food bowl and went over to the container where they kept the dog food. Mattie used a cup to fill the bowl then put the bowl back where it belonged. He laughed when Fudge started to eat.

Kendall refilled the water bowl and asked Carlos, "What's for dinner?"

"Look at the calender," Carlos said. "You're in charge of dinner tonight, man."

Kendall groaned. He looked at Mattie who was sitting on the kitchen floor, petting Fudge as he ate. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mac 'n' cheese!"

"Besides that."

Mattie pouted. "But that's what I want."

"Well, that's not what me and Uncle Carlos want." Kendall gave Carlos a look, knowing _he'd _be fine with mac and cheese. But Kendall had no desire to eat it for the five millionth time. He looked back at Mattie. "There's gotta be something else you want."

"Um... Pizza bagels!"

"I second that," Carlos said.

Kendall nodded. "OK. I'll make some. You guys go watch TV or something."

Kendall turned on the oven as Carlos and Mattie exited the kitchen. Fudge stayed.

Kendall got the pizza bagels out of the freezer. He then placed them in the oven, Fudge watching his every move. "You're not getting any," he told the puppy. "You have your own food."

"Daddy, I want some apple juice!" Mattie called from the living room.

"And get me a Mountain Dew!" Carlos said.

"Alright!" Kendall said, then mumbled, "It's like I'm a fucking maid." He went to the fridge and got out a juice box and can of soda. He walked to the living room. "Your drinks," he said and handed them over.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Thanks," Carlos said. "How was work today?" he asked Kendall.

"Boring," Kendall answered. "I just stocked shelves, gathered carts, and helped people find things. You?"

"A few temper tantrums," Carlos said. "One kid wet his pants, and a little girl puked soon after you picked Mattie up."

"Fun times. Was Mattie one of those temper tantrums?"

Mattie stopped sipping his juice to say, "Nope. I was good."

Kendall ruffled Mattie's hair. "That's my guy." He heard a ding. "Dinner's ready."

They ate at the kitchen table and talked about random things. Once they were finished, they put their plates in the kitchen sink. Carlos let the dog outside, and Kendall settled Mattie in front of the TV to watch the Nick Jr. channel.

"Daddy, can we go to Build-a-Bear? Professor Bear needs new clothes."

Kendall sighed. Mattie loved the stupid white bear he made at Build-a-Bear for his fourth birthday. He named him Professor Bear because he himself wanted to be a teacher after learning Carlos was going to be a teacher. "Maybe we can go next week," Kendall said.

"Or tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Just wait until I get paid on Friday."

"But I don't wanna wait."

"Professor Bear has enough clothes anyway," Kendall said.

"He does not! He needs pajamas and a bathing suit and sun glasses and a tie."

"It can wait," Kendall told him.  
>But-"<p>

"No complaining," Kendall interrupted. "You get to go. Just not yet."

"Fine," Mattie mumbled.

At eight o'clock, Kendall was in the bathroom with Mattie, filling up the tub. Professor Bear was without clothes, sitting in the empty sink, having his own "bath." Fudge was sitting on the floor, tongue hanging out, watching both Kendall and Mattie.

"I don't wanna take a bath," Mattie complained.

"Well, you have to."

"Why?"

"Because you stink," Kendall said.

Mattie gasped. "I do not!" He frowned when Kendall laughed. "Can Fudge get in the tub with me?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"He'll get his own puppy bath another day, OK?"

Mattie sighed. "OK."

Kendall turned off the faucet, undressed Mattie, and put him in the tub. He let Mattie play with his bath toys for a little bit before he got him all washed up. Once the bath was done, Kendall took Mattie to his bedroom, dried him off, and put him in his pajamas. Mattie then put some pajamas on Professor Bear. Next, Kendall had to go through the chore of making Mattie brush his teeth.

Finally, Mattie was settled in bed, holding Professor Bear, and Fudge laying next to him. "What movie do you want to watch?" Kendall asked. Every night, Mattie would watch a Disney movie on the small TV in his room. The songs helped lill him to sleep.

"Um... Cinderella."

Kendall smiled. "OK." He put the DVD in, loving that his son would gladly watch a princess movie. Mattie didn't care that it was something mostly girls watched.

Kendall turned on Mattie's Spider-Man nightlight and turned off the bedroom lights. Kendall kissed Mattie's forehead and said, "Good night. I love you."

"Love you too."

Kendall left Mattie's room, shutting the door behind him. He went downstairs and sat next to Carlos on the couch.

"Both James _and _Logan texted me a few times today," Carlos told Kendall.

"What did they want?" Kendall asked.

"James wants you to call Logan as soon as possible. Apparently, Logan hasn't shut up about you all day. And Logan asked me if you were planning on calling him."

"I do want to call Logan," Kendall told Carlos. "I'm just... afraid he'll freak, finding out I have a kid. And don't give me that shit about Logan liking kids. People can like kids and not want to date a person with a kid. Too much baggage."

"Logan wouldn't view it as baggage," Carlos said. "He'll accept that you have a kid. That's not gonna be something that'll make Logan run."

Kendall let out a breath. "I don't know. Do I say it when I call him? Do I wait to tell him until we're on the date? When's the right time to tell someone this?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one with a kid."

Kendall laughed. "You're a big help, Carlos."

Kendall watched TV for awhile before heading back upstairs. He went into Mattie's room, and turned off the TV and DVD player. He took a shower than brushed his teeth. Once in his room, he put on some sweatpants and crawled into bed.

Kendall thought a little bit about Logan as he laid there. He had a daily routine with Mattie, work, and everything. How would Logan change all that?

_**I know this was short, but I felt I should show a bit of Kendall's life with his son. So... yeah...**_


	3. Three

_**I'm very surprised with how well I'm doing at updating this. Then again, it's much shorter—so far—than Thank You, William Shakespeare. So yeah. I don't know how soon it will be when I next update, because my family planned a trip to the Poconos. So maybe Sunday or Monday?**_

_**On with the story!**_

Chapter Three

It was Monday, and Logan was sitting at work pouting. It had been three days since Kendall promised to call him at the party. And it had been fifteen minutes since Carlos texted him back saying Kendall would call "after he gets some things sorted out." What the hell did Kendall need to sort out? Was there a relationship he needed to end before he gave Logan a chance? Was he still weighing the options of Logan?

"Logan?"

Logan looked up. A woman about his age was standing in front of him with a little girl—a miniature version of herself. "Yes..."

"Camille," she said with a laugh. "I, um, had some fun times with James in the bathroom at that party."

"Your Kendall's friend," Logan said, remembering her now.

Camille smiled. "You would remember me in relation to Kendall."

"Have you, uh, spoken to Kendall since the party?"

"Yeah..."

"Has he... said anything... about me?"

Camille chuckled. "Carlos warned me when I said I'd be coming here. Kendall just needs to figure something out, then he'll call you."

Logan sighed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! It's-"

"Mommy, I'm bored. You _said _we'd have fun here," the little girl said.

Logan laughed. "You're here for books, aren't you?"

"Yeah!"

Camille put her hands on the girl's head. "Logan, this is my daughter Emmy."

Logan stepped out from behind the desk. "Hi, Emmy. Want me to show you and your mommy to the children's section?"

Emmy smiled. "OK!" She grabbed Logan's hand, and let Logan guide her to the children's section. Once there, she ran off to look at books.

"You're gonna tell James I have a kid, aren't you?" Camille asked.

Logan shrugged. "I got the impression you two didn't have plans to see each other again. So it's not like it's any of his business."

Camille smiled in appreciation. "You can tell him. That way, if I ever run into him with her, I won't see him freak out. I'm not looking for a relationship anyway."

"Then why'd you-"

"Not looking for a relationship does not equal celibacy."

Logan laughed. "So, how old is Emmy?"

"She's five," Camille said with some pride.

"So you had her..."

"When I was a Sophomore in high school. The summer between Freshman and Sophomore year, this guy who was a Senior at my school talked me into sleeping with him. I had been crushing on him all year, and he'd be going off to college in the fall. When I told him I was pregnant, he refused to accept it was his. Then he spread rumors about me, saying I was sleeping around. I was a virgin before him." Camille paused. "Why am I telling you all this?"

Logan grinned. "I'm told I'm a very good listener. Something about my face when I listen just makes people keep going."

"Damn. I hope you put that skill to use."

"I wanna be a school counselor."

Camille nodded. "I can see that happening." She watched her daughter look through books then asked, "Would you ever date a guy with a kid?"

"Um..." _That _was a weird question. "Probably. If I liked a person for who he was, having a kid would be what makes him who he is. I would never, like, stay away from someone I was into because of a kid. And it would show he's a good guy. Some dudes end up not being involved with their kids. At least he'd be responsible for his kid."

"Unlike Emmy's dad. She's never even met him."

"That sucks," Logan said.

"Yeah. But, um, I know a guy. His son's mom didn't want anything to do with the boy. Didn't even hold him after he was born. So my friend has been doing the parent thing on his own."

"What a bitch."

"Oh yeah," Camille agreed. "Emmy, only two books."

"But I want three!"

"No yelling. And you can get the third one next time we come here."

"Fine," Emmy said with an eye roll. She walked over to her mom, holding two books.

"I'll check you out," Logan said. He led the two back to the desk. He scanned the books, and told them when they were due back. "And this Sunday, there's an event for children. There will be crafts, and I'll even be doing a reading of one of our children's books."

"Would you like that?" Camille asked Emmy.

"Yeah," Emmy said with a bright smile and nod.

"Be sure to tell your friend with that son," Logan requested of Camille.

She gave him a knowing smile. "Oh, I will."

…

At seven, Logan was walking back into his building. "Hello, Logan." Jett fell into step next to him.

"Hi, Jett. You just get off work?"

"Yup. American Eagle was _so _boring today," Jett said. "Though I bet the library is worse."

Logan reached his apartment. "Something interesting actually happened today."

"Wh-"

"Bye, Jett." Logan went inside and shut the door in Jett's face. He hated being rude, but Jett needed it. "James?"

"In the kitchen!"

Logan walked through their living room and went into the kitchen. "Why are you eating Chick-Fil-A? Isn't that against our diet plan?"

"The girl who works there is totally into me. She gives me free nuggets when she's working. And I had a craving."

Logan opened the freezer and pulled out a microwavable dinner. "I take it this means we'll be going running at the park tomorrow morning."

"You know me so well," James said with a smile.

Logan put his food in the microwave. "Camille showed up at the library today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Along with her daughter."

James choked on his soda. "Wh-what?"

"She has a five year old little girl," Logan said. "She looks _just _like Camille. Like a little clone."

"I can't believe she has a kid. You should tell someone that before you fuck them."

The microwave beeped, and Logan took out his food. "Would you not have slept with her?" He grabbed a fork and sat across James at their tiny kitchen table.

"Well, yeah. I still would've had sex with her. But I would have made it even more clear that I didn't want to pursue anything with her."

Logan chuckled. "She also doesn't want anything. Said she's not looking for a relationship."

"Well, good for her," James mumbled. "Kendall contact you at all?"

Logan sighed. "No. Why hasn't he called me, James?"

"Maybe he realized you're a spazz, and he'd rather date someone normal."

Logan glared at him. "I will stab you with this fork."

James chuckled. "See? That's probably the type of thing Kendall's avoiding." James stood and threw his garbage away. "Did you and Camille talk about anything besides her kid?"

Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She asked me if I'd ever date a guy with a kid."

James turned around and stared at Logan. "Why would she ask a question like that?"

"I don't know," Logan admitted. "I thought it was a little weird too. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I need to think about the theory more before I share it."

"Alright... Well. I'm gonna go do some sit ups in the living room." James left the kitchen.

Logan continued to eat, alone with his thoughts. At the party, Kendall had asked Logan if he liked kids. He also said he and Camille bonded over a similar life situation. Camille had a kid. Camille asked Logan if he'd date a guy with a kid. She mentioned a friend with a son. Could it be that Kendall was that friend? Did Kendall have a son?

Logan cleaned up and went into the living room. "Maybe Kendall has a son?"

"Say what?" James halted his sit ups.

"I was going through the facts in my mind," Logan said. "Maybe Kendall hasn't called because he doesn't know how to tell me he has a kid."

"Logan, don't make up an imaginary child to explain why Kendall won't call you."

Logan walked up to James and kicked him. "I was using logic, mother fucker. I really think he has a kid."

"Than maybe you should consider giving Jett a chance."

"_What_? You've been so against the idea of me dating Jett!"

"I'm against the idea of you just fucking Jett when you know he wants more," James clarified. "It'd probably be easier dating him than a guy with a kid."

"I'm not into Jett that way! And now because Kendall might have a kid, you don't want me dating him?"

"Why would you even _want _to date someone with a kid?" James asked. "It must be such a hassle. The kid will always come before you. Dates will probably be canceled if the kid's sick. And if the kid doesn't like you, there goes your chances with Kendall. It's be easier to just suck it up and date Jett."

"I don't care about easy," Logan snapped. "I've been wanting to get to know Kendall for years. I had the best sex _ever _with him. I don't care how hard it'll be to get with him. If it turns out he has a kid, then he has a kid. That's not gonna stop me from getting with what could be the perfect guy."

"You're insane." James resumed his sit ups.

Logan kicked him again. "Fuck you!" He heard James laugh as he walked off to his room. He shut the door and sat on his bed.

He didn't have to work the next day. Maybe he would stop at Sherwoods and run into Kendall. Preferably when Kendall got off. Logan sent Carlos a text, hoping to get some information on Kendall's work schedule.

…

Logan parked in Sherwoods' parking lot. He took a deep breath and got out of his car.

The night before, Carlos told Logan what time Kendall got off work—five. Then he asked why Logan wanted to know. Logan told him part of the plan. He told Carlos he planned on "running into" Kendall once he got off work. He told Carlos he hoped Kendall would then be inspired to call him. After, Carlos told him that maybe he shouldn't. When Logan asked why, Carlos said, "I don't know." So Logan wondered what all _that _was about. And it made him just want to go through with his plan more.

Logan made his way to the back of the store. He knew there was a door for the employees back there near the dairy section. He figured he could tell Kendall he needed milk or something when he saw Kendall.

Logan walked through the cereal section and halted before he reached the end of the aisle. A little curly haired boy stood there, clutching a white bear. He was all alone and appeared to be holding back tears.

Logan cautiously went up to the little boy. "Are you OK?"

The boy didn't meet his "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

Logan smiled. "Smart boy." He held out a hand. "I'm Logan."

The boy took his hand and shook. "M-Mattie."

"Hi, Mattie. There. We're not strangers anymore. Where's your mommy?"

Mattie sniffled. "I don't have a mommy."

Shit. "Um. Your daddy?"

"I don't know! I was looking for him and got l-l-lost." Mattie's lower lip began to tremble.

"Hey. It's OK. We'll go to the front and they'll make an announcement. Then your daddy will come to you."

They started to walk and Mattie asked, "You're not gonna kidnap me, are you?"

Logan looked down at him, and into his eyes. He suddenly got a weird feeling that he had seen those eyes before. "I'm not gonna kidnap you. Promise."

"OK." Mattie grabbed Logan's hand.

As they got closer to the front of the store, Logan heard voices arguing.

"I can't believe you lost him!"

"I'm sorry! I turned around for one second and he was gone! You know he's never done this before!"

Logan was sure he knew those voices. He turned left and saw Kendall and Carlos yelling at each other.

"DADDY!" Mattie cried. And ran right up to Kendall.

Carlos looked relieved. Then saw Logan. His eyes widened. Kendall was holding onto Mattie for dear life, saying, "_Never _do that to me again."

Logan walked up to them. He stood there waiting for Kendall to notice him, and wondered how he'd react to seeing Logan.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Mattie said. "I wanted to see you."

Carlos tapped Kendall's shoulder. "Uh, Kendall? The person who found Mattie..."

Kendall finally looked at Logan. Fear was evident in his eyes—and Logan realized he had seen Mattie's eyes on Kendall. Kendall opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

"Hi," Logan said, not being able to stand the silence.

"Logan..." Kendall began. "I... I wanted to tell you. I just... didn't know how."

Logan nodded. "It's OK. I, um, figured it out." He stepped closer to Kendall and Mattie. "He asked me if I was going to kidnap him."

Kendall laughed a little. "My mom and I have had talks with him about bad people stealing kids..." Kendall looked at Mattie, who was in his arms. "Mattie, say thank you to Logan for helping you."

Mattie sniffled and looked at Logan. "Thank you, Logan."

Logan smiled. "No problem, Big Guy. You did pretty good being lost. I cry like a baby when I get lost. You kept it together."

"You cry?" Mattie asked.

"Yup."

"But you're old like Daddy. Old people don't cry."

Logan laughed. "This old guy does."

"Carlos," Kendall said, "can you take Mattie outside? I wanna talk to Logan real quick."

"Sure." Carlos took Mattie from Kendall and headed outside.

"He had your eyes," Logan said to Kendall.

"I know," Kendall said with a sigh. "Listen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. _So _sorry."

Logan saw that Kendall was no longer wearing the apron thing Sherwoods employees wore. He must have finished work when Logan found Mattie. "Is he the reason you didn't call me?"

"Yeah," Kendall admitted. "Some people run when they find out I have a kid. I wanted to figure out how to tell you."

"Well, I'm not running," Logan said.

Kendall smiled. "I see. Wait. You said you figured it out?"

"Yeah. Um. Camille showed up at the library with her daughter. She mentioned a friend with a son, and asked if I'd ever date a guy with a kid. Then I remembered some things you said at the party. I put it all together. I actually came here today to ask you about it."

"So... You don't have a problem with it?" Kendall asked. "It doesn't bother you?"

Logan shook his head. "No. Not at all."

Kendall let out what sounded like a relieved breath. "We were, um, about to go out to dinner. Can I call you tonight? I'll answer _any _questions you have."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Is, like, ten an OK time to call?"

Logan smiled. He was usually up until about two. "That's a good time."

"Bye, Logan. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Logan watched Kendall walk out of the store. Then he went to the door. He saw Kendall get into a car and drive off.

Logan left Sherwoods and hurried to his car. He got in, started the car, and drove as fast as he could to the mall. He was thankful it was a Tuesday, so there was plenty of parking. He parked, dashed to the nearest mall entrance, and ran at lightning speed for the Hollister.

James turned around from folding shirts, and looked at Logan with confusion. "Did you run here from home or something?"

Logan held up a finger so he could catch his breath. "I drove here from Sherwoods, then ran through the mall."

"Why?" James asked.

"Kendall-"

"Logan, I'm working. I can't listen to the tales of your love life," James said, turning away from him.

"I'm, like, the only person here," Logan said. James pretended to not be listening, so Logan went on, "I saw—met—Kendall's kid."

James turned around, eyes wide. "What?"

"I wanted to 'run into him.' I ended up helping his lost kid find his way back to him. The kid had his eyes. It's crazy."

"So, you were right."

"Oh yeah. Kendall's gonna call me tonight."

"What are you gonna do?" James asked.

"Talk," Logan answered. "So he won't think I hate him because he didn't tell me right away."

"And if he asks you out?"

"I'll say yes," Logan said. "I want to go out with him. So badly. You know that."

"Even though he has a kid?"

"Yes. Of course. The kid thing doesn't bother me, James. I don't know why it bothers you."

"He's out age and has a kid. What kind of life has he lived?"

"Just because he has a kid doesn't mean he's a delinquent," Logan pointed out. "Or was."

"Well, you should find out when he calls you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "If it'll make you shut up, I will."

"Good. Shit! My manager!" James hissed.

Logan grabbed a shirt and held it in front of himself. "Can I pull this off?" he asked as James' manager walked by.

"James, I know you're socializing," she said. "Get back to work." She continued to walk away.

"I'll see you at home," Logan said, dropping the shirt.

"Uh-huh," James responded, obviously miffed Logan got him in some trouble.

…

Logan was sitting on his bed, staring at his phone in his hands. It was 9:59. He was desperately waiting for his phone to ring. At exactly ten, it did. He quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hi," Kendall said shyly on the other end.

"So..." Logan was just _so _relieved Kendall actually called, he didn't know what to say.

"You still not running?" Kendall asked.

"No way," Logan told him.

Kendall let out a breath. "Um. I assume you told James."

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

Logan sighed. "He's wary of you."

"Because I have a kid."

"Pretty much."

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" Kendall asked.

"Nope."

"_Why_?"

"Well, it's not like you're a deadbeat dad, or something. You obviously take care of him. I'd think less of you if you didn't. And I'm not gonna judge you for your past. Unless you committed a crime..."

Kendall laughed. "I've shoplifted before."

"Well, that's not so bad. Have you been caught?"

"Nope," Kendall said proudly. He was quiet for a moment. "You haven't asked the important questions."

There were so many. Logan didn't know where to start. And he didn't want to offend. "At Sherwoods when I found Mattie, I asked him where his mom was. He told me he doesn't have one. Um. Where is she?"

"Her name's Sarah," Kendall said. "She was my first relationship ever. We started dating when we were in the eighth grade. We thought we were in love. So, the summer before Freshman year we started having sex. Because that's what people who are in love do. We were stupid. I look back on it now, and can't believe I started having sex that young."

"Did you guys use protection?"

"Yeah. I mean, they pounded that into our brains in Health class and shit. But a condom obviously ripped or something. In January, she told me she was late. I had no idea what she meant. Then she said she took a pregnancy test. Christ. I felt like I was going to pass out. When she told me the test was positive... I hadn't cried like that in years. I wasn't ready for a kid. I had only just turned fifteen."

"I can't even imagine," Logan said.

"Good for you." Kendall continued, "Sarah said she thought it'd be a good idea to get an abortion. All of a sudden, I got really protective of this... thing, I guess. I didn't want her to do that. Then she went on this rant about how it was her body, and she didn't want a baby. I told her that it was also _mine_, so I should have a say." Kendall took a deep breath. "We went to our parents a few weeks later. Her parents were _all _for the abortion idea. In addition to Sarah never seeing me again. My mom could see on my face that I didn't want that. So she pretended to be this hardcore pro-life person, and said she wouldn't let her grandchild get killed."

"Wow."

"I know," Kendall said. "We, uh, ended up making a deal with Sarah's parents. Sarah would keep the baby, and my mom and I would pay all of her medical bills and stuff that related to baby things. Sarah's parents didn't want a dam thing to do with it. I went and got a job—at Sherwoods—so I'd be able to help out. My mom and I considered having the baby put up for adoption. But as time went on... As Sarah's belly got bigger, and after seeing the ultrasounds... I started to fall in love with the baby. I knew it was selfish and he'd have a better life with a _real _family, but I wanted him. I knew I wouldn't be able to give him up. Sarah told me I was fucking stupid. She said our lives were already screwed up enough with just her being pregnant. Keeping the baby would just destroy our lives. She said we couldn't keep dating if I kept the baby. I had to choose between her and the baby. I picked the baby.

"We still kept in touch after the break up," Kendall went on. "My mom and I took her to appointments and stuff. My mom also got in touch with a lawyer. After discussing it all with Sarah and her parents, it was decided that after the baby was born, Sarah would sign away her parental rights. Sarah's parents didn't want us trying to get money from them, and my mom didn't want Sarah to one day try to take the baby from us." Kendall sighed. "I was freaking out when she went into labor. My mom, sister, and I met up at the hospital with Sarah's parents. My mom and I helped Sarah through the process while my sister took pictures." Logan swore he could hear a smile in Kendall's voice. "When he was finally born, Sarah refused to hold him. So the doctor gave him to me. It was so surreal. This little thing I was holding was a _piece _of me. When I said hi to him, he stopped crying. Like he knew who I was. That was probably the first time in my life I cried happy tears."

"Sounds amazing," Logan said quietly, wondering if he'd ever experience something like that.

Kendall cleared his throat. "It was. Um. A few days later, Sarah signed away her parental right, and the next month she transferred schools. We didn't talk anymore because she didn't care about Mattie at all."

"She hasn't contacted you at all over the years?" Logan asked.

"Nope. Not at all."

"Was it hard? Raising a kid in high school?"

"Oh yeah," Kendall said. "I feel bad for my mom. She was already a single parent with two kids. Suddenly she was a grandma, helping out with her grandson. We're lucky she runs a daycare. He goes there for free, and he had somewhere to go while I was at school and work. My grades slipped a bit that first year. My mom refused to get up in the middle of the night to feed him. And if I wasn't working, I had to be the one to bathe and change him. I was the person who paid for everything he needed. Well, paid for what I could. My mom helped out whenever I didn't have enough. Which was most of the time."

"And your friends?"

"Carlos, Jo, and Dak were the only ones who stuck by me. If we hung out, it'd be at my house since they knew I couldn't really go out. And they all offered to babysit for free if I needed it."

"You have pretty great friends."

"I do," Kendall agreed.

"So, how do you know Camille?"

"My mom signed me up for a teen parent support group a little while after Mattie was born. Camille was still pregnant when I met her. I, um, talked my mom into giving her a job at the daycare so Camille wouldn't have to pay for daycare service. She and her parents had no idea how they'd afford it back then. Her daughter and Mattie are actually best friends now."

"Aw. That's cute," Logan said.

"Yeah. So. Now you know about my kid and how he came to be."

"I do."

"Ready to run yet?"

"No," Logan said without hesitation.

"You are something else, Logan."

"I know."

Kendall chuckled. "I have off Friday evening. Do you wanna... give a date a try?"

"I'd love to."

_**I hope this chapter wasn't too... blah. I feel like not much went on. And I hope it didn't disappoint anyone... Hopefully, the next ones will be more eventful for you guys. **_


	4. Four

_**I'm really glad people are liking this so far. Like, you have no idea. I was afraid this would be crap, but so many people seem to enjoy it. So thank you! :D **_

Chapter Four

When Friday finally rolled around, Kendall found himself excited. Excited for his date with Logan. He had never looked so forward to a simple date before. But Logan... Logan was so different. He texted Kendall the past several mornings. Just to say "good morning." And he told Kendall he didn't expect him to text back because Kendall might be busy. When they discovered that their lunch breaks were at the same time the day before, they talked on the phone as they ate. And the past two nights they texted until Kendall could barely keep his eyes open.

"Why are you all smiley?" Camille asked Kendall. She was manning the desk at the daycare.

"I have a date this evening," Kendall informed her cheerily.

Camille smiled. "With Logan?"

"Yeah. I've never been so jazzed for a first date before. Or so nervous. What if he decides he doesn't like me? What if it was just the chase that kept him into me?"

"Kendall, calm down," Camille said. "When I saw him at the library earlier this week, he couldn't wait to ask about you. And harassing your best friend about whether or not you'll call him is hardly a chase. He's just plain into you."

"I hope you're right." He started to sign Mattie out, just as Mattie noticed him. He watched Mattie get his things.

Mattie walked up to him. "I'm ready."

Kendall smiled as he picked Mattie up. "Someone's eager to go home." He said good-bye to Camille and walked out of the daycare.

"I wanna take Fudge for a walk in the park," Mattie said.

"Not today." Kendall put Mattie in his car seat then got into the driver's seat.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Kendall started to drive, and thought about how he'd tell Mattie he'd be going on a date that night.

"Can we go to Build-a-Bear?"

"Not today."

"_Why_?"

Kendall sighed. "We can go tomorrow, OK?"

In the rearview mirror, Kendall saw Mattie smile. "OK!" Then he happily went on talking about all the things he did at daycare.

Once they got home, Kendall had Mattie gather some of Fudge's toys. They took the dog in the backyard to play for awhile. When Carlos arrived home, Kendall asked him to keep Mattie busy while he got ready for his date.

Kendall took a quick shower, then stared at his closet for some time. He realized he had no idea what to wear. He knew they were just doing a movie and dinner, so he didn't need to wear anything fancy. But he still wanted to look nice. He didn't really own any casual yet nice clothes. He sighed as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. There went any plans on impressing Logan by looking good.

It was after he pulled on his shirt that he heard the crying. "I don't _want _him to go!" Mattie screamed.

"No, no, no," Kendall mumbled. "Not tonight." Sometimes Mattie threw fits when he found out Kendall had a date. And the longer it was since Kendall had a date, the worse Mattie's fits were when Kendall finally had one. Kendall's date with Logan was to be his first in seven months. Now he was afraid Mattie's freak out would cause Logan to cancel the date.

Kendall ran down the stairs. He got to the living room and saw that Carlos had Mattie on the couch, trying to calm him down.

"NO!" Mattie yelled, and chucked Professor Bear across the room. Fudge ran after the bear and carried it—though it was currently larger than him—back to Mattie. Fudge sat on the floor by the couch, looking up at Mattie while holding Professor Bear's arm in his mouth.

Kendall sat himself on the coffee table. "What's wrong, Mattie?"

"Uncle Carlos says you have a date."

Kendall looked at Carlos. Carlos mouthed, "Sorry." Kendall sighed and looked back at Mattie. "I do."

"I don't want you to go!"

"Well, I'm going." Unless Logan ends up feeling bad, he thought.

"What if you don't come back?"

"I always come back."

"Sometimes you don't come back 'til _morning_," Mattie said through the tears.

"I'll be back before you go to bed."

"I don't believe you!"

Kendall heard the doorbell ring. He turned to look at the clock over the TV. Logan was just on time. Great. "Carlos, please get that." As Carlos walked away, Kendall said to Mattie, "You're not stopping me from going."

"Please?"

"What's going on?"

Kendall looked up at Logan. "Sometimes he gets upset when I have dates."

"Oh." Logan sat next to Kendall on the coffee table. Kendall found it weird that he felt much calmer with Logan next to him. "You don't want me taking your daddy out, Mattie?"

"_No_," Mattie said. "You won't bring him back 'til morning."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "I was actually planning on bringing him back much earlier than that."

"Liar!" Mattie accused. "I don't want you taking Daddy away! You're prob'ly a meanie like the lady before!"

"Do I seem mean?" Logan asked.

"You could be pretending to be nice," Mattie muttered.

Logan took his phone out of his pocket. Kendall feared he was trying to fins an excuse to get out of the date. When Logan put his phone back away, he said, "Let's make a deal," to Mattie.

"A deal?" Mattie asked.

Logan nodded. "Yup. You come with us tonight, and you can decide whether or not I'm nice. We'll go see a kids movie, and go to dinner wherever you want. My treat."

Kendall could not believe what he was hearing. Logan wasn't canceling their date. On top of that, he was willing to bring Mattie along.

"Really?" Mattie asked, just as shocked as Kendall felt.

"Really," Logan said. "But. If you decide I'm nice, the next time I go on a date with your daddy you stay home."

"What if I decide you're mean?"

Logan smiled. "That's up to you."

Mattie thought for a second. "Then I get to go with you and Daddy every time you date."

"Alright," Logan said. "Deal." He held out his hand.

With a smile, Mattie took Logan's hand and shook it. "Deal."

"Carlos," Kendall said, "can you take Mattie upstairs and put him in some clothes that aren't covered in dirt and grass stain?"

"Sure," Carlos said. He picked Mattie up and went upstairs. Fudge followed, Professor Bear still in his mouth. He had some difficulties getting up the stairs, but he managed.

Logan laughed as he watched Fudge. "Cute dog."

"Why'd you do that?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked at him. "What?"

"You offered to take Mattie with us."

Logan shrugged. "He was upset about you leaving him. And worried that I was gonna keep you, I guess. Hopefully, bringing him along will ease his worries. Also, I didn't want to cancel our date, and this seemed like the best solution. Does it bother you?"

"No," Kendall said. "It's just... No one's offered that before. People usually get pissed that I spend time trying to calm Mattie down and end up canceling the date because it takes so long."

"Well, that's rude."

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan. He had forgotten how good Logan's lips felt against his own. He would've kept kissing Logan if he hadn't heard Carlos, Mattie, and Fudge coming down the stairs.

Mattie walked up to them, holding his bear again. "Can Professor Bear come too?" he asked Logan.

Logan smiled. "Sure." Logan looked at Kendall. "You OK with driving?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. He and Logan stood. "You better be good," he added to Mattie.

Mattie gave him that smile that made people who didn't know him well enough think of him as an angel. "I will," he promised.

"Uh-huh." Kendall picked him up. He grabbed the keys off the top of the entertainment system. "What time is the movie playing?"

"In about a half hour," Logan said as he followed Kendall out the door—with a good-bye wave to Carlos. "Is the new Disney/Pixar movie OK?"

"Oh yeah," Kendall said while putting Mattie in his car seat. He shut the door. "Mattie says he wants to see it every time the commercial comes on. You don't... have to pay for us you know."

"I want to," Logan said.

"But... both the movie _and _dinner?"

"I told Mattie dinner was his choice. Does he have expensive taste?"

Kendall chuckled. "No. He's gonna want to go to the diner near the mall."

"I love that place," Logan said, opening the passenger door, and getting in the car.

Kendall felt himself smile. "Of course you do," he said to himself.

During the drive to the theater, Kendall listened as Mattie told Logan about his day. Kendall loved that Logan actually _heard _what Mattie said. He didn't pretend to listen. He laughed when Mattie laughed. He commented on various things Mattie said. He asked Mattie questions.

They reached the movie theater. Kendall parked and shut off the car. "Mattie, Professor Bear has to stay here."

"But he wants to see the movie!"

Kendall sighed. "You can't take him everywhere."

"Why not?"

"You're getting too big for that," Kendall said.

"_Please_, Daddy?" Mattie begged, tears in his eyes.

Kendall groaned. He did not need Mattie crying again. "Next time he stays in the car."

Mattie smiled then, the tears magically gone. "OK!"

Kendall got out of the car. He knew his sister had taught Mattie that trick. He'd seen her do it a million times.

"He's good," Logan commented, getting out of the car as well. "I couldn't do that until I was ten."

"I couldn't until I was seven. He's not getting away with it next time." Kendall opened the door and got Mattie out of the car.

Mattie hugged Kendall happily as they walked to the entrance. "Love you, Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." Kendall saw Logan laugh and smiled.

Logan paid for their tickets, then they got in line for food and drinks. "What do you want, Big Guy?" Logan asked Mattie.

"Um..." Mattie rested his chin on Kendall's shoulder as he thought. "Popcorn and lemonade."

"They only have pink lemonade," Logan said. "Is that OK?"

Mattie lifted his head. "That's better than regular lemonade."

"It is," Logan agreed with a smile. He looked at Kendall. "Small popcorn and drink?" Kendall nodded. "And what do you want?"

Kendall considered. He didn't want Logan wasting money on him. "Um... How do you feel about sharing?"

Logan grinned. "I'm a fan of sharing."They reached the front. Logan ordered a small popcorn and small pink lemonade for Mattie. Then he ordered a large popcorn for himself and Kendall.

Once in the theater, Kendall put Mattie down in the seat at the end of their row. He sat next to Mattie, and Logan sat next to Kendall.

"Daddy, can you hold Professor Bear while I eat my popcorn?" Mattie asked.

Kendall sighed. "Sure." He took the bear, handed Mattie his popcorn, and put the bear in his lap.

As the previews played, Mattie announced that he wanted to see every single movie. Kendall told him that they would, and then said that he had to be quiet when they movie started. Mattie replied, "I _will_," not so quietly or politely.

Kendall's heart fluttered every time his hand brushed Logan's when they went for popcorn at the same time. He was pretty sure Logan was doing it on purpose, but he didn't mind. It was probably the most touching they'd do since his son wormed his way into the date. Once the popcorn was gone, Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and put it around his shoulders. Then Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Logan also placed a hand on Kendall's knee and kept it there for the rest of the movie.

"Did you like it?" Logan asked Mattie as they walked to the car after the movie.

"Yeah!" Mattie said from his spot in Kendall's arms. "I was _so _good."

"I liked it too," Logan told him. "So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Marty's Diner," Mattie said happily. "It's my favorite."

At the diner, they all talked about their favorite parts of the movie. Kendall was a little disappointed that he had to sit across from Logan instead of next to him. But Mattie always had to sit next to Kendall. Then Mattie, feeling bad that Logan was sitting alone, let Professor Bear sit next to Logan.

When their waitress came, Logan ordered a turkey club, Kendall a BLT, and Mattie a grilled cheese.

"So, is Mattie starting kindergarten in the fall?" Logan asked.

"Yup," Kendall said with a smile. "And he finished pre-school a couple weeks ago."

Logan asked, "Do you like school, Mattie?"

Mattie shrugged. "It's OK."

Logan laughed. "I know the feeling. I'm old and still in school."

"That sucks," Mattie said with sympathy.

"I know that Carlos wants to be a kindergarten teacher," Logan said to Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "That's why he asked my mom for a job at the daycare. That way he has experience dealing with the kids. I know a lot of people think it's weird..."

"Until you get to know Carlos," Logan finished.

"Exactly. And Carlos is great with kids. What about James? Is he also a future teacher?"

"He is," logan told Kendall. "He aims to be a high school History teacher."

"So that's how you guys know Jo, Dak, and Lucy. Not just through Carlos. James is part of the band of teachers."

"Yup. Jo will be good with Drama, and so will Lucy with music. I don't know Dak that well, but my friend Jett is working to be an English teacher like Dak."

Kendall tilted his head in surprise. "You don't know Dak well? Huh. You guys run in the same gay circles." He saw Logan shoot a look at Mattie. "Mattie knows what being gay means."

"It's when two boys like each, or when two girls like each other in the special way," Mattie piped up. "Daddy is half gay."

Logan laughed. "You've dated guys before, obviously," he said to Kendall.

"Yeah. It was a little hard to explain to him."

"But I got it," Mattie said proudly.

"You're a smart kid," Logan told Mattie.

"Sometimes it's annoying though," Kendall teased, tickling Mattie's side.

Mattie giggled. "Stop!" When Kendall did, Mattie stuck his tongue out at him.

"Rude," Kendall said with a laugh, and poked Mattie's nose.

After their food came, Mattie asked, "Daddy, can we go to Build-a-Bear?"

"Mattie..."

"But we're by the mall!"

"Logan probably has places to be," Kendall said.

"I don't mind," Logan put in. "I was too old when they put Build-a-Bear in. I kinda always wanted one..."

"Maybe you can get one," Mattie suggested.

"Nah. It's OK," Logan said.

Kendall now knew that if he was ever going to get Logan a gift, that's be it. "You're not paying for his bear's stuff," he said to Logan.

Logan smiled. "Fine. But I get to help Mattie pick out clothes for Professor Bear." Logan patted the top of the bear's head. "If that's OK with you, Mattie."

Mattie grinned. "OK! Sounds fun."

They went to the mall after dinner.

"We're _only _going to Build-a-Bear," Kendall said to Mattie, who was holding his hand and trying to quicken their pace.

"_OK_," Mattie responded impatiently.

Logan chuckled and took hold of Kendall's other hand, lacing their fingers together. Kendall felt like a middle school girl with the way his heart skipped a beat. And Logan's hand felt so right with his, like his hand was made to be holding Kendall's.

Once in Build-a-Bear, Mattie let go of Kendall's hand and went up to Logan. He pulled at the hem of Logan's shirt and said, "Let's go find clothes for Professor Bear!" He pulled Logan off toward the clothes.

"One outfit, a bathing suit, and sunglasses," Kendall said while he followed them. "That's it." And all that would be expensive as hell. Every time they went there, Kendall ended up pretty much broke. But it made Mattie so happy. His green eyes lit up with so much joy whenever he walked into the store. How could Kendall deny him?

Logan helped Mattie pick everything out. He suggested things that Professor Bear would look good in. And said what sunglasses made the bear look cool. Mattie agreed all the way.

Once they were done at Build-a-Bear, they made their way back home. During the drive, they listened to a kid-friendly radio station. Mattie sang along to all the songs he knew.

Kendall pulled into the driveway. "Logan. Uh, do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," Logan said with a smile.

"I can show you my toys!" Mattie said excitedly.

They went inside, and Mattie dragged Logan to his play area. The house was set up so that the living room and dinning room were to be one big room. Kendall and Carlos had set up a TV, entertainment system, coffee table, and sectional sofa in one part of the room. Behind that area was where the majority of Mattie's toys went. As well as various play sets, and Fudge's cage and toys.

"Now you gotta see my room!" Mattie said and led Logan upstairs.

Kendall sighed and followed. Fudge right behind him.

"I like the stickers on your door," he heard Logan say.

"Stickers are awesome!" Mattie said as Kendall and Fudge entered the room. Kendall watched Mattie go to his bedside table and open a drawer. He took something out and went back over to Logan, who was seated on the floor. "The sticker packs always come with more than one sheet of the same stickers. Daddy only lets me use one sheet. You can have this one."

Kendall widened his eyes. Mattie _never _let anyone touch his stickers. They were like precious jewels to him. And now he was just giving some away to Logan. It was amazing.

"Thanks," Logan said, taking the sticker sheet. "Oh wow! The Avengers!"

"Yeah!" Mattie said with a nod. "You gotta put 'em on the outside of your bedroom door so everyone can see."

"I will," Logan promised. "Hey. Can I asked you a question?"

"Sure." Mattie sat in Logan's lap as he changed Professor Bear's outfit.

"Did you decide if I'm nice?"

Mattie let out a breath and looked up at Logan. "You're nice. But can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Will you tell me before you have Daddy spend the night at your house?"

"I promise," Logan said.

Kendall walked up to them. "Maybe sometimes Logan will spend the night here."

"That'd be so fun!" Mattie said.

Kendall kneeled down and ruffled Mattie's hair. "Say good-bye to Logan now."

"Aw!" Mattie stood and hugged Logan. "Bye, Logan."

"See ya soon, Big Guy."

"Go ask Uncle Carlos to start your bath," Kendall said to Mattie. "He's in his room. I'm gonna walk Logan to his car."

"OK!" Mattie ran off, Fudge on his heels.

Kendall helped Logan up, and they headed downstairs and outside. "Sorry we didn't get to know each other more tonight."

"There's always next time," Logan said, leaning against his car. "And I had fun. Mattie's a good kid."

"When he wants to be."

"Was the crying when I first got here fake? Like with the bear?"

Kendall shook his head. "No. That was real. He was just being a pain in the ass with the bear." He stepped closer to Logan. "I think he really likes you."

"Yeah?"

"He doesn't even let me look at his sticker collection."

Logan smiled. "Now I feel special."

Kendall put his hands on Logan's waist. "You are. I don't anyone would have ever considered bringing Mattie along. And even if they did, they sure as hell wouldn't have fun. You had fun. So... Thank you." He gave Logan a quick kiss.

"God, your kisses are amazing," Logan said, making Kendall grin. "Um. There's a children's even at the library on Sunday. If you're not working, you should bring Mattie."

Kendall was _so _glad he had off that Sunday. "I will." He kissed Logan once more. "I should go. Bath time can get crazy."

Logan chuckled. "Bye. See you Sunday."

After Logan drove away, Kendall went to take over bath duty. Later, Kendall tucked Mattie in and asked, "Do you like Logan?"

"Yup," Mattie said with a yawn. "He's nice and doesn't talk to me like I'm a baby."

"So you wouldn't mind me seeing him again?"

Mattie gave him a sleepy smile. "I want you too see Logan again."

Kendall ran a hand through Mattie's hair. "Then I will." He kissed Mattie's forehead. "Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Kendall turned on the movie of the night—Princess and the Frog—and left to tell Carlos about his date. All the while looking forward to Logan's nightly text.

…

On Sunday, Kendall met up with Camille at the library. They took Mattie and Emmy inside, and brought them straight to the children's section to do crafts. There Kendall saw Logan, who was helping kids and talking to parents. Logan looked in his direction and smiled before walking over to him.

"Hi," Logan said to Kendall. Then to Camille, "I'm glad you came."

"Well, when Emmy found out Mattie would be here, she practically beat me down to come here," Camille said.

"Hi, Logan," Mattie greeted happily from the craft table.

"Hey, Big Guy," Logan said with a smile.

"Will you come to our house after?" Mattie asked.

"Well... I was thinking maybe you and your daddy could come to my place," Logan said with a glance at Kendall. "We could watch a movie and order pizza."

Mattie looked at Kendall with hopeful eyes. "Can we, Daddy?"

"I do want to," Kendall said to Logan, "but my mom likes having us over for dinner on Sundays."

Logan shrugged. "That's fi-"

"We see Grandma all the time," Mattie complained. "I wanna see where Logan lives."

So did Kendall. "Fine. I'll call Grandma and tell her we won't be there today."

"Yay!" Mattie went back to his crafts.

"Will your mom be mad?" Logan asked.

"She'll deal," Kendall told him. "I'll go call her now. Camille, will you watch Mattie?"

"Duh," she said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and headed outside. His mom was clearly annoyed that he and Mattie wouldn't be over later. Especially because they'd be spending time with the guy he was seeing. Kendall was sure she wouldn't mind if it had been a girl instead.

He went back inside after a fifteen minute long argument. The kids were all seated around Logan who had a book in his hands—_Horton Hears a Who_.

Kendall found Camille and went to stand next to her as Logan began to read. He grinned as Logan chanced his voice for the various characters. "Thanks," he whispered to Camille.

"For what?" she asked.

"For coming here earlier in the week. You helped Logan figure out I have a kid."

"That wasn't my intention, you know. I wanted to see how he reacted to me having a kid so I could ease your worries and whatnot."

"Either way, it led to good things," Kendall said.

Logan finished the book and the kids clapped. Logan told them their crafts should be dry and they could pick them up on their way out. But he also strongly encouraged them to look at books before they left, and maybe check a few out.

Kendall and Camille went up to their kids, who were talking to Logan.

"So when are you done here?" Kendall asked Logan.

"When I'm finished cleaning up."

"Oh, you can go now, Logan," an older woman said.

Logan looked surprised. "You sure, Lisa? I don't want you cleaning up alone."

"Don't worry," Lisa said. "Jenny will be here soon. I'll make her clean up. You do more work than her anyway."

Logan smiled. "Thanks, Lisa." The woman walked away. Logan looked at Kendall. "Wanna follow me to my place?"

"Sure. Ready to go to Logan's, Mattie?"

"Yes!" Mattie said, jumping up and down happily.

They said good-bye to Camille and Emmy, then made their way to Logan's. Kendall recognized the building. He drove by it everyday on his way to work.

"What is this place?" Mattie asked Kendall while they got out of the car.

"An apartment building," Kendall said, deciding to carry Mattie.

"Wow," Mattie said, like it was the most interesting thing ever. He held tight onto Professor Bear, who had been in the car while they were at the library.

Kendall went up to Logan, and followed him inside. They walked up to the second floor.

While Logan unlocked his door, the door to the apartment across the hall opened. "Logan."

Logan turned. "Hey, Jett. This is Kendall and Mattie."

Jett glared at Kendall. "Hello..."

Kendall had never felt like someone hated him before. Not until then. "Hi."

"Bye, Jett," Logan said while pulling Kendall into his apartment. He shut the door with a sigh, and hung his keys on the hook on the door. "I'll explain Jett later," he promised Kendall.

Kendall was glad he hadn't imagined the tension. "OK."

"I have to pee," Mattie announced.

Logan chuckled. "I'll show you to the bathroom."

Kendall followed him through the small living room and into the hall. At the end of the hall was the bathroom.

"I can go myself," Mattie said.

"No way," Kendall told him. "I don't need you peeing all over Logan's bathroom."

Logan laughed. "I'll call the pizza place. What do you want on it?"

"Extra cheese is fine," Kendall said.

"Alright." Logan headed back to the living room.

Once finished in the bathroom, Mattie and Kendall walked down the hall again.

"Look!" Mattie said, pointing.

Kendall did. Mattie was pointing to one of the shut bedroom doors. Around the doorknob were Avengers stickers. Logan actually put the stickers on his door. Mattie ran off and Kendall followed.

"Logan!" Mattie flew onto the couch and into Logan's lap. "You put the stickers on your door!"

Logan smiled at Mattie. "I told you I would."

Kendall sat next to Logan, still amazed that Logan did that. "Um. Where's James?"

"On a date with Chick-Fil-A girl," Logan said. "You guys want some drinks?"

"Yes, please," Mattie said.

Logan moved Mattie out of his lap and went to the kitchen. Kendall saw that Logan had put the Nick Jr. channel on. Knowing Mattie would be distracted for awhile, Kendall followed Logan.

Logan smiled when Kendall entered the kitchen. "We have fruit punch. Is that OK?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. While Logan got out cups, Kendall asked, "What's the deal with Jett?"

Logan sighed. "During my slutty phase, he was the only guy I slept with more than three times. When I decided I wanted to change my ways a bit, he suggested we be fuck buddies." Logan poured the drinks. "He eventually revealed to me that he wanted an actual relationship with me. I feel bad for not wanting Jett like that. Especially because he's _never _wanted that with anyone. And I didn't see it coming at all. I should've seen it. James wasn't surprised. Jett's nicer to me than he is to anyone else. Jett never liked that I had a creepy crush on you."

"So he's jealous," Kendall said. "Of me. Because he wants you."

"Yeah."

"But you don't want Jett at all."

"Nope."

"So I don't have to worry?"

Logan put the fruit punch away and went to Kendall. He put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "You're the only one I want," he said and kissed Kendall.

Kendall eagerly kissed back. He wanted to do more. So much more. But Mattie was only a few feet away in the living room. He pulled back. "We should get back out there."

"OK."

They watched TV with Mattie until the pizza came.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Logan asked Mattie while Kendall cut up Mattie's slice of pizza.

"Do you have any Disney movies?"

"I do," Logan answered Mattie.

"Really?" Kendall asked as he placed Mattie's food in front of him.

Logan nodded. "I grew up with the princess movies, so I bought all the DVDs. And got the new ones too. James doesn't mind because he thinks the princesses are se-pretty."

"They are pretty," Mattie said. "Can we watch Tangled?"

"Sure." Logan stood and went to the DVD case. "Which princess do you think is prettiest?"

"Jasmine! And she has a tiger!"

They watched the movie and the three of them finished the pizza. Mattie manages to squeeze his way in between Kendall and Logan.

"I can't believe you put the stickers on your door," Kendall said at one point.

"Why?"

"A twenty-one year old dude with super hero stickers on his bedroom door? Most would be too embarrassed to do that."

"I'm not," Logan said. "Plus, I told Mattie I would."

"Not many people keep promises they make to kids."

Logan smiled. "I guess I'm not like most people."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "You're better."

The movie ended, and Kendall and Mattie got ready to leave. "Are you free Wednesday evening?" Kendall asked Logan.

"I am."

"Would you like to go out to dinner me?"

Logan grinned. "I would like that a lot."

"Pick you up at six?"

"That works. I'll text you later." Logan gave Kendall a kiss.

Mattie said "Ew!" making Kendall and Logan laugh.

"You're gonna have to get used to that, kid," Kendall warned.

_**Hmm... Not sure how I feel about the ending if this chapter. Or of this chapter as a whole. Sorry if it was lame. :/ **_


	5. Five

_**Woot! Another semi-quick update! We learn more about Logan and Jett in this chapter, and there's sexy times. So you guys have something to look forward to, I guess... **_

Chapter Five

Logan was in his building's laundry room, doing both his _and _James' laundry. James had whined and whined and whined about how he was too busy with work and fucking Chick-Fil-A girl to do his laundry. Logan had refused at first, but then James promised to actually make dinner. And James was an excellent cook. He watched the Food Network all the time and owned dozens of cookbooks. He usually used his skills to impress the ladies, but would sometimes treat Logan. So that's why Logan was putting James' underwear into a washer Tuesday evening.

Logan looked up when someone walked in. It was Jett. "Thank god," Logan said. "I hate when it's one of our friendly neighbors who wanna chit chat the whole time and bond or some shit."

Jett snorted and put some quarters in for a washer. "Or that chick from the fifth floor who insists on hitting on you?"

Logan laughed. "Oh yeah. Or the old dude from the fourth floor that hates gays."

"So I smelled food from your apartment," Jett said, changing the subject. "You or James have a hot date?"

"Nah." Logan put some clothes into a dryer. "James bribed me with food so I'd do his laundry. You can come over if you want. I'm sure there will be plenty of leftovers."

"I'll think about it," Jett said. "So... eyebrow dude had a kid?"

Logan sighed. "Yeah. He does."

"And you're seriously gonna keep dating him? A guy with some annoying brat?"

Logan turned around to look at Jett. "Mattie's not an annoying brat. He's a good kid. Smart too. Kendall's doing an amazing job with him."

"Is that the only reason you like the guy? Because he's a 'good dad?'"

"No," Logan said. "I like Kendall because he's funny and sweet, we get along well, he's an amazing kisser, and the best sex I ever had was with him in my car at that party."

"You know, I thought you were too good to fuck random dudes anymore."

"Kendall's not some random dude," Logan insisted. "You know I've been hoping to get with him since I first saw him. That night at the party was like a fucking dream come true. So can you please stop trying to put me and him down because you're jealous?"

"I am _not _jealous," Jett snapped.

"Oh please! When I introduced you to him the other day, I could fell the hate radiating off your body."

"You're delusional! How could anyone want _him _though? He's too skinny, in dire need of an eyebrow plucking, and has an abnormally large nose."

"Shut up. Kendall's fucking gorgeous," Logan told Jett.

"You could totally do so much better than him, Logan."

"And who's better?" Logan asked. "Hmm? You?"

"Maybe..." Jett said quietly.

Logan took a deep breath. "I like being your friend, Jett. Meeting you really helped me come out of my shell."

"But you _only _want to be friends."

"Yeah."

"Why? I'm hot, OK. And charming. And-"

"Full of yourself," Logan said with a laugh. "I always admired your confidence. But... we don't click that way, Jett."

Jett scoffed. "We totally do! I could barely hold a conversation with most of my fucks. I know it was the same with you. You always bitched about it. You and I talk just fine. We have fun together. And I don't have a kid to distract me from you."

"We have fun because we work as friends," Logan said softly. "We can talk because we've been friends for a few years. Jett... I just can't see myself in a romantic relationship with you. And I know we want different things."

"Because I don't want a big gay wedding and a bunch of kids? I'm sorry I don't want such a typical, boring life."

"Jett, you want a main guy who will let you occasionally fuck other guys."

"I'm not a fan of monogamy," Jett said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I am!"

"What happened to you? You used to be just as into getting laid as I am."

"You know how I was before," Logan reminded him. "Shy, insecure. Then I met someone—you—who tells me that I'm hot and all that. You introduced me to other guys who felt the same. I wasn't used to having guys throw themselves at me. I took advantage of and enjoyed guys wanting me. But i've grown up, Jett. I want more than sex. I want a relationship. Someone I can come home to. Someone who's fine with cuddling—before sex, after sex, no sex. I want _love_."

Jett rolled his eyes. "Love isn't real."

"Yet another reason why we won't work." The washing machine Logan was using buzzed.

The two did the rest of their laundry in silence.

…

"I don't know why you're nervous," James said. He was laying on Logan's bed, flipping through a magazine. "You've been on dates with him before."

"Only two," Logan said, putting on his tie. "And both times Mattie was there."

"So? Though that was a smart move, getting him to like you through his kid."

Logan groaned. "That wasn't a move. Mattie was genuinely upset. And that kid's so adorable, it breaks your heart to see him cry. I offered to bring him along so he'd be happy. And I didn't want the date to get canceled."

James laughed. "Purely selfish reasons to bring the kid along then."

Logan put on a vest. He had been told to dress nicely, but had no clue where they'd be going. "Maybe a little. But it turns out he's a cool kid. Which is why I invited them over while you were out fucking Chick-Fil-A girl."

"Dude. After she's done works, she _smells _like the chicken."

"Oh my god. Do you sniff her while you do her?"

"Yes!" James said, unashamed. "Then I'm so hungry after, she goes and gets me free nuggets."

Logan laughed. "You're so fucking weird." He turned away from his mirror. "If you were gay, would you be impressed?"

James sat up and looked Logan over. "If I were gay, I'd rip your clothes off and do you right now."

Logan smiled, glad he had a best friend who wasn't weirded out by his sexual orientation. "Excellent."

"You hoping to get laid?"

"Maybe," Logan said with a shrug. "But it's not like he can sleep over or anything."

"Why?"

"I promised Mattie I would ask him first if Kendall could spend the night. And I'm not gonna ask yet. It's important to gain Mattie;s trust."

"Who are you trying to impress?" James asked. "Kendall or the kid?"

"Both. Kendall because I want him. Mattie because it's important that he likes who his dad is dating. I don't want him thinking I'm trying to steal Kendall away. And I want Kendall to know that I understand Mattie is more important. It's less complicated than it sounds."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Their buzzer sounded. "Ooh. Your date's here."

Logan ran out of the room. He went to the door and hit the little button by it. "Yes?"

"It's Kendall."

Logan buzzed him in. Then he looked through the peephole, waiting for Kendall to arrive.

He heard James laugh behind him. "Spazz."

"Shut your mouth. Hey. Will you be home later?"

"I'll be out with Chick-Fil-A girl. Don't fuck in the kitchen. Or on the couch."

"I'm limited to my bedroom?"

"_And _the bathroom," James said. "I don't fuck anyone all over this place."

"Shh!" Logan saw a shadow coming down the hall. Soon, Kendall appeared at the door. He watched Kendall take a deep breath before knocking. Logan stepped back, counted to three, and opened the door. "Hi, Kendall."

Kendall smiled. "Hey."

"He was looking through the peephole until you showed up," James told Kendall.

Logan turned to his friend. "Shut the fuck up."

"I'm just alerting him to your weirdness," James said with a grin.

"This coming from the guy who gets a hard on from smelling Chuck-Fil-A."

James turned bright red, and Kendall laughed.

"As entertaining as your arguing is," Kendall said, "But we have reservations."

Logan looked at him. "Reservations?" he asked with surprise.

"Yup." Kendall took Logan's hand. "Bye, James."

"Please take him away," James said.

"Logan rolled his eyes. "See ya, Chicken Fetish."

"FUCK OFF!" James screamed while Logan shut the door.

Kendall chuckled as they walked down the hall. "You and James are fun to watch."

"I have years worth of stories I can share." They entered the stairwell.

"I bet."

"I'm sure you and Carlos fight like that sometimes."

They were outside now. "Except we can't swear. I don't want to be the parents whose kid drops the F-bomb first day of kindergarten."

"But it'd be a fun story to tell his future girlfriends."

They reached Kendall's car. "Camille and I have decided he and Emmy will get married," Kendall said.

They got into Kendall's car and Logan said, "That's cute."

"We are totally sure that they'll fall in love when they're older."

"They're probably a bit on love now." Logan remembered the two kids at the library. Mattie had pushed another boy out of the way so he could sit next to Emmy. And Emmy smiled so brightly at Mattie.

"Is it weird that I hope so?" Kendall asked and began to drive.

"Nope. So where are we going?"

Logan watched Kendall smirk. "You'll see when we get there."

"Rude."

Kendall laughed. "Aw. Don't be like that. I'm just trying to surprise and impress you."

Logan smiled. "You want to impress me?"

"Of course. You have no idea how nervous I was for our first date. Then I was afraid you'd think I wasn't worth it when Mattie started freaking out."

"You're totally worth it."

"You barely know me."

"I wouldn't want to know you if you weren't worth it."

Kendall stopped at a red light. He grabbed Logan by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Logan moaned against Kendall's mouth, loving the ferocity of the kiss. There was so much need behind it.

A car honked. Kendall and Logan broke apart, laughing as Kendall began to drive again.

"You didn't ask Mattie if I could spend the night," Kendall said.

"I figured I'd let him get used to us dating before we have sleepovers."

"So... no sex? Not that I only like you for sex! I just... wanna be able to be... physical with you as well."

Logan smiled and put a hand on Kendall's thigh. "I know what you mean. And we can have sex. Just no sleepovers."

Kendall smiled a little. "Will James be home?"

"Nope."

"You know, I'm kinda curious to see your room," Kendall said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel I'll learn a little more about you from seeing it."

"It's not really anything special," Logan said. He leaned over and kissed Kendall's cheek. "But I'll let you see it." They pulled into a parking lot and Logan gasped a little. "Giovanni's? Don't you need to, like, make reservations a week or two in advance?"

Kendall grinned. "Not when your baby sister is a hostess there. There was a cancelation and she called me Saturday asking if I wanted the spot."

"I'm dating a guy who has an insider at one of the most popular restaurants in our area?"

"Yup." Kendall shut the car off.

"I knew I had a good feeling about you." They got out of the car. "But... isn't this place really expensive?"

Kendall put an arm around Logan as they walked. "So I won't eat much this week. Plus, Katie's assured me free appetizers and dessert. But we have to share out dessert."

"You know I don't mind sharing food."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head after they stepped inside. "You're awesome."

They went up to the hostess. A skinny, pretty, brunette girl. "Hello, Big Brother."

"Hi, Baby Sister," Kendall said. "Logan, this is my sister Katie. Katie, this is my date Logan."

Katie smiled. "He is good looking."

"Thanks?" Logan said.

"You're welcome," Katie replied. "I'll show you to your table." They followed Katie as she said, "Becca will be your waitress, and I told her about your complimentary appetizers and dessert."

"I appreciate it," Kendall said as they sat.

"You owe me," Katie told him.

"Next time I need babysitter, I call you. And actually pay you."

"Sweet. Enjoy your date." Katie gave them their menus and left.

"She seems cool," Logan said, looking over the menu.

"She is."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen," Kendall answered. "She'll be seventeen in December, and she'll be a Junior in high school. Makes me feel old."

Logan smiled at that. "How come she doesn't work at the daycare?"

Kendall chuckled. "She hates kids she's not related to. And she wanted to be able to get a job on her own."

"Makes sense."

Their waitress came, read them the specials, and took their drink orders.

"So," Kendall began, "we should use this time to get to know each other. Right?"

Logan smiled. "I guess so."

They talked about their favorite movies and TV shows. Their favorite bands. They were pleased to find they had similar tastes. They made suggestions for each other too.

"Though you could never watch it with Mattie around," Logan said. "Lots of sex and violence and nudity."

"How bad's the nudity?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you see vagina and dick."

Kendall laughed. "Nice. You have it on DVD?"

"Oh yeah. We can have a marathon one day."

"Sweet."

Their main courses came. They took forkfuls of each other's pasta many times without even asking. For dessert, they shared an enormous piece of chocolate cake.

As they waited for the bill, Logan got out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Texting James to make sure he's gone." Logan's phone vibrated. "And he is."

Kendall grinned. "Awesome. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun." The bill arrived and Kendall quickly paid, letting the waitress keep the change. They said good-bye to Katie as they walked out. Kendall checked his phone. "Thank god," he said. "No texts from Carlos, which means there are no emergencies at home."

They got into Kendall's car and Logan asked, "Will mattie go to bed if you're not home?"

"Carlos lets him fall asleep on the couch and when I get home Mattie wakes up. Then I put him in his bed." Kendall started to drive. "It bugged me at first, but at least Mattie's sleeping and not annoying Carlos."

"Aw. He doesn't wanna sleep if you're not home."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah. He likes me to be around at bedtime. I guess he feels more comfortable or safe with me around. And if he has a nightmare, I'm the only one who can calm him down. Um. You know at the party when my mom called me?"

"Yes."

"Mattie had a nightmare that night and wouldn't go to sleep again until he talked to me."

"So I was in happy daydream land and consumed with lust while you were calming Mattie down on the phone?"

Kendall laughed. "Pretty much. I was pissed at first. I was finally kissing the guy I'd been admiring for so long, and I was interrupted. But then I heard him crying and went into Dad Mode."

"You are a good dad, Kendall."

"I try. I'm really afraid I'm gonna fuck him up or something. I wasn't even sixteen when he was born, and he never met his mom."

"He's happy and a good kid. That's what matters," Logan said.

Kendall parked in the parking lot of Logan's building. He shut off his car and looked at Logan. "You're great, you know."

"I was just speaking the truth."

Kendall moved forward and brought their lips together. Logan felt Kendall's hunger—a hunger for Logan. Logan knew the feeling all too well. Every time their lips connected, he felt that electric charge. His whole body became suddenly alert to everything Kendall.

Logan pulled back a little and said, "We should go inside."

Kendall nodded. "Right."

They raced up the stairs and to Logan's apartment door. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's middle and kissed at Logan's neck. This made it a lot harder for Logan to unlock his door. Once he did, though, he lost it.

He threw his keys across the room and pinned Kendall against the now shut door. His mouth attacked Kendall's neck, and he unbuttoned Kendall's shirt. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since out first time," he whispered. He pushed Kendall's shirt off and let it fall to the floor. "Every time I touch myself, I imagine you."

"Shit," Kendall breathed out. He grabbed Logan by the hair and initiated another kiss. He undid Logan's tie and got rid of Logan's vest. "I've never wanted someone as badly as I want you."

Logan smiled as he kissed along Kendall's jawline. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. "No one gets to me like you do, Kendall."

Kendall forced Logan to step back and began to undo Logan's shirt. He kissed across each newly exposed area of flesh. Soon he was on his knees, opening Logan's pants and pushing them down his legs. He looked up at Logan. "It's nice being able to see you in the light."

Logan smiled down at Kendall, fingers traveling through Kendall's hair. "You look beautiful in any lighting."

Kendall blushed a little. Then his teeth grazed along Logan's hip bone. He bit down and sucked. Logan knew there's be a bruise the next day, and looked forward to being able to admire it.

"We should go to the bedroom," Logan said. "I, uh, promised James we wouldn't have sex in the living room. Or kitchen."

Kendall chuckled as he stood. "Alright." He removed Logan's shirt and tossed it on the couch. "Let's go to your room. But one day, we will have sex on that couch. Just to annoy James."

Logan grinned. "Dear god, you're the perfect guy." He brought their lips together again and stepped out of his pants. While his tongue explored Kendall's mouth, he guided them to his room backwards.

Kendall toed his shoes off along the way. He lifted one leg to get off his sock and did a weird little hop thing. Which made both him and Logan fall in the hallway.

"What happened?" Logan asked from underneath Kendall, laughing.

"Fucking socks," Kendall mumbled. He quickly removed both socks. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Logan said.

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's head and pulled him in for a kiss. He used his other hand to undo Kendall's pants. Kendall assisted in the removal of his pants. It wasn't long before they were both in their underwear on the hallway floor.

Logan began to thrust up against Kendall, creating the much needed friction to both of their erections. He nibbled at Kendall's earlobe and said, "I'd do you right here, but condoms are in the bedroom."

"Protection is important." Kendall stood and helped Logan up. "And I want to see your room."

Logan smiled. He took Kendall's hand and kissed it. He led Kendall to his room. He opened the door and they stepped inside. Logan shit and locked the door just in case. He walked up behind Kendall as Kendall took in his room. He lowered Kendall's underwear for him and appreciated Kendall's ass. "Nice."

Kendall looked over his shoulder at Logan. "Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fuck yeah."

With a smirk still on his face, Kendall walked over to the bed and laid down. He propped himself up by his elbows. "Comfy bed."

Logan removed his own underwear and went to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and said, "The bed doesn't even squeak or anything."

Kendall wiggled a little, testing the bed. "Wow. Nice. What'cha got there?"

"A condom and lube." Logan joined Kendall on the bed. He put the items aside and kissed down Kendall's chest and stomach. "Do you want to top again?"

Kendall groaned when Logan began to suck him off. "Fuck, Logan." He pulled at Logan's hair, moaning loudly. "Jesus! I want you to fuck me. Please, Logan."

Logan stopped and sat up. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. "If that's what you want." He made Kendall's leg spread apart. " If it hurts too much, I'll stop."

"Logan, I've been on the receiving end before."

Logan chuckled. "OK." But he was slow with preparing Kendall. He didn't want Kendall in too much pain. Also, seeing the pleasure flash across Kendall's face whenever his fingertips brushed Kendall's prostate was amazingly sexy.

"Now, Logan," Kendall begged. "Please. I'm ready."

Logan removed his fingers from Kendall. As he reached for the condom, he kissed Kendall deeply. He ripped open the condom wrapper, then slid the condom on. He lined himself up with Kendall's entrance and asked, "You sure you're ready?"

"Fuck yes."

Logan laughed and slowly entered Kendall. "God," he whispered. Kendall was so tight it felt glorious.

"Move," Kendall demanded.

"It's not gonna be gentle."

"I don't fucking care."

Logan laughed again, intrigued by Kendall's impatience. Usually something like that would annoy him. But Kendall didn't have some pissed off "get it over with" look on his face. It was more of an "I want you now and I'll go insane if I don't have you" look. Logan fucking loved it.

Logan began to move. Slow, but hard. Kendall cried out in pleasure each time Logan hit that spot. Logan soon forgot all his worried about hurting Kendall. All he wanted was to taste Kendall's hot skin, hear Kendall call out his name, feel Kendall's hands claw at his back.

"Close," Kendall eventually said. "So close. Touch me."

Logan did as Kendall wanted, stroking Kendall until he reach his breaking point. Logan immediately followed, Kendall's name escaping his lips.

Logan pulled out of Kendall, took off the condom, and tossed it in the garbage can near his bed. Then he snuggled against Kendall's side, and sighed happily when Kendall wrapped his arms around him. This was the kind of things Logan wanted. He didn't want sex to be about coming and getting as far away from each other as possible. He wanted it to be about connecting, feeling closer to the person. He wanted to fucking cuddle with an amazing guy. A guy who would hold Logan close, run a hand up and down his back, and place sweet kisses to the top of his head. All of which Kendall was doing.

"This is nice," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "Weirdly, this is just as enjoyable as the sex. Which was pretty amazing."

"It was." Logan kissed Kendall's chest, right over his heart.

"This isn't going to be the last time, is it?" Kendall asked.

"Of course not," Logan said, sitting up. "Were you afraid it would be?"

Kendall sat too. "Maybe. I was... a little scared you'd get bored with me at dinner. Like, I wouldn't be able to keep you interested in me. And even if the sex was good, you might not want to be with a dull guy."

Logan kissed Kendall. "You're not dull. You're interesting and we get along so well. Right?"

Kendall smiled. "We do."

"And I don't like you just for the fantastic sex. You're, like, the greatest guy I've ever met."

Kendall's smile widened. "You're even better."

They kissed again for some time. Then a voice interrupted them: "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T FUCK IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

The two on Logan's bed giggled. "WE JUST UNDRESSED THERE!" Logan told James. He got off the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser. He put them on. "I'll go rescue your clothes," he told Kendall.

"Thanks." Logan stepped into the hall, shutting his door behind him. He followed the trail of clothes to the living room, picking Kendall's up along the way.

"You have fun fucking?" James asked, stepping out of the kitchen with a water bottle.

"Our date was very nice. Yours?"

James drank some of his water. "Fine. I think I'll end it soon. She's getting clingy."

"Ew. Too soon for clingy."

"I know!"

Logan laughed. "I gotta give Kendall his clothes."

James rolled his eyes. "Alright." He sat on the couch—as far away from Logan's shirt as possible—and turned on the TV.

Logan gave Kendall his clothes. He sat on the bed and watched Kendall dress. He really enjoyed the way Kendall moved. It was kind of beautiful.

Once Kendall was dressed, Logan walked him to the door.

"I had fun," Kendall said.

Logan put a hand to Kendall's face. "Me too."

"We're totally going out again."

"Oh yeah." Logan gave Kendall a kiss.

"I'll text you some time after I get home," Kendall said.

"Can't wait."

Kendall left and James said, "Aw. Is little Logie in love?"

Logan grabbed his shirt off the couch and smacked James with it.

_**So... I talked about Chick-Fil-A a lot in this chapter. My sister suggested we get Chick-Fil-A for dinner tonight. So we did. :D Made me happy. **_


	6. Six

_**God, I never know what to say in these anymore... This isn't a very long chapter, but I know people are itching for updates, so... Enjoy? **_

Chapter Six

It was getting closer to the end of June. And Kendall was in a good mood as he drove Mattie and Fudge to the state park on a Monday morning. His mood wasn't so amazing because he had the day off either. No, his good mood was all thanks to a certain guy.

He and Logan had seen each other several times the past weeks. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Mattie. Kendall absolutely loved spending time with Logan. He could never stop himself from smiling when Logan was around. And Mattie simply adored Logan. Logan was so sweet to Mattie. He listened to Mattie's stories, played with Mattie, sometimes played with Mattie and Fudge. Kendall could really see Logan being around for a long time.

Kendall's mood shifted. He wanted to introduce Logan to his family. To his mom. But his mom was so against him dating another guy. She thought Kendall should be looking for a mother for Mattie, not another father. Mattie already had a date. He needed a positive female influence in his life. Kendall really hoped that if his mom met Logan, she would change her mind.

Kendall pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car.

"Can I hold Fudge's leash?" Mattie asked.

Kendall looked into the backseat. Fudge had crawled into Mattie's lap. "Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"I don't want you accidentally letting go of the leash," Kendall told his son. "We could lose him in the woods."

Mattie frowned. "Fine."

Kendall got out of the car. He opened the back door and picked Fudge up—thank god his mom got Mattie a small dog. Then he managed to get Mattie out of his car seat with one hand. Once that was settled, Kendall set Fudge on the ground. "Let's go," he said to Mattie. Mattie walked next to Fudge as they headed to the path that cut through the woods.

It was a nice day so far. Since it was early in the morning, it wasn't too hot. But Kendall knew once afternoon hit, it would be like hell outside. Maybe after Camille got off work he could take Mattie over to her house—where she lived with her parents—so they could swim in the pool.

They walked the path, taking the shortest route. Mattie would complain and make Kendall hold him if they took one of the longer ones, and Kendall feared Fudge would keel over. The dog wasn't even a year old and was already a fat fucker. Fudge inhaled all his food, and Kendall knew Mattie and Carlos snuck him some of their food at mealtimes. And maybe Kendall did too. That dog was hard to hate.

As they walked, Kendall warned Mattie to not walk too fast and look out for any rocks he might trip over. Mattie just huffed and said he'd be fine.

Mattie got overly excited at every animal he saw. He would scream, "Look, Daddy!" and by the time Kendall noticed the animal, it was running away. Fudge tried to chase after five squirrels and a rabbit.

Finally, they were reaching the end of the path. Kendall was only semi-aware of the joggers heading toward the clearing. He was busy watching fudge do his business to make sure he didn't eat poison ivy or something after. But he looked up when Mattie started to run off.

"Mattie!" Kendall yelled. "Get back here!" Mattie didn't listen. Kendall picked up Fudge—who was done his business—and ran after him. "Matthew Knight! You are-" Kendall halted when he stepped out of the woods and saw who Mattie had run to.

"Can I have a hug?" Mattie asked Logan.

"But I'm sweaty and stinky," Logan said.

Mattie pouted at Logan, and Logan gave in. He picked Mattie up and hugged him.

Kendall walked up to them and put Fudge down. "Logan." He saw the person standing next to Logan. "Hi, James." James waved.

"Hi, Kendall," Logan said with a smile, still holding Mattie. He looked so natural holding Mattie that it made Kendall's heart flutter a little. And Mattie leaned against Logan in a way similar to how he leaned against Kendall. It was crazy.

"So, uh, you and James were jogging?" Kendall asked.

"Yup," Logan said. "We enjoy running here instead of on the track during the summer. More shade and whatnot."

"Aren't you working today?"

"In a few hours. I'll go home, shower, then go to work. It's supposed to be hot today, so we came here early."

"Who's that?" Mattie asked, pointing to James.

"That's my friend James," Logan answered.

Mattie studied James. "What kind of friend?"

Logan looked confused. "Um. He's my best friend. Like how your Uncle Carlos is your daddy's best friend."

Mattie smiled at James. "Can I call you Uncle James?"

James stared at Mattie in surprise. "Uh... sure, Little Dude."

Mattie frowned at James. "I'm not little."

James laughed. "You're littler than me, right?"

"Yes..."

"To me, you're Little Dude. That's gonna be what I call you. My nickname for you. OK?"

Mattie was smiling again. "OK!" He looked at Logan. "We walked Fudge."

Logan grinned at Mattie. "I can see. You have fun?"

"Yeah! Fudge wanted to play with a bunny, but Daddy wouldn't let him."

"Aw. Poor Fudge." Logan looked at Kendall. "Are you working today?"

Kendall shook his head. "I managed to get today off."

"Well, um, I'll be done at four. My parents invited me and James over for dinner and to swim."

"I love swimming!" Mattie told Logan. "Emmy's mommom and poppop have a pool."

"Well, maybe you and your daddy would like to come swimming at my mom and dad's house?" Logan glanced at Kendall with hopeful eyes.

Kendall was amazed. Logan wanted him to meet his parents. This was a big step. And a sign that Logan wanted to keep Kendall around. At least for awhile.

"You told your parents about me?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"And... about Mattie?"

"I did."

"What are, um, their feelings on that?"

"They're just curious about you is all," Logan said. "Maybe they wonder what kind of person you are. I've only told them good things. And I know when they meet you, they'll love you."

Kendall put a hand on Mattie's head. "You wanna go swimming at Logan's mom and dad's house?"

"Yeah!" Mattie said. "Can Fudge come?"

"Maybe another time," Logan told Mattie. "Fudge looks tired. He might want to nap all day."

Mattie giggled. "Fudge likes to sleep."

"I'll text you my parents' address," Logan told Kendall. "We'll be over there at, like, five. My dad's making burgers."

"OK," Kendall said. "We'll see you then." He took Mattie out of Logan's arms.

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's neck. "Don't be nervous," he whispered. "They'll adore you."

Logan gave Kendall a kiss, making Mattie go, "Ew."

James laughed. "I think it's gross too, Little Dude."

…

It was ten after five when Kendall arrived at the Mitchell house. He hated being late, especially for something so important. But it took Kendall forever to get Mattie into his bathing suit and put sunblock on him. The kid was so excited to go swimming and see Logan that he wouldn't stay still. Then they had to gather a change of clothes and put Fudge in his cage. Unfortunately, Fudge caught Mattie's excitement, so it was a pain in the ass to get him in the cage.

Kendall carried Mattie to the front door of the house. A _really _nice house, in a really nice neighborhood. Much larger and fancier than the house Kendall grew up in. Now Kendall was even more nervous. With a shaky hand, he rang the doorbell.

Some of Kendall's worry melted away when Logan answered the door with a smile. It came back when he stepped inside and he was surrounded by three giant ass dogs.

"Mom! I thought you put the dogs outside!" Logan yelled in the direction of the other room.

"Sorry!" a man's voice called back, sounding amused and not sorry at all.

Logan groaned. "Zeus, Hades, Posey. Back off! Sit!" They didn't listen. They were too busy sniffing Kendall. "Who wants a treat?" The dogs ran to the kitchen.

Mattie laughed. "Big, silly doggies."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry," he said to Kendall, kissing him quickly. "My mom said she'd put them outside so I could warn you about them. They're friendly dogs, I swear."

"Um. What kind of dogs are they?" Kendall asked.

"Bernese Mountain dogs."

"Oh. And... they're names. You called one Posey?"

Logan laughed. "We got them when I was a Freshman in high school. They're brothers from the same litter. My parents let me name them, and I had started reading the _Percy Jackson _series that year... They're names are Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon—Posey for short."

Kendall felt himself smile. "You're such a nerd. I love it."

"Good." Logan took the bag holding their change of clothes from Kendall. "Ready to meet my parents?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "I guess..."

Logan gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand. He led Kendall into what looked like the living room. On the two couches in front of the large screen TV sat two older people and James.

"Mom. Dad," Logan said, "this is Kendall and Mattie."

The man and woman stood. They walked over to Kendall.

"Hello," Logan's mom said with a smile. "I'm Joanna."

"And I'm Alex," Logan's dad said. "But call me Mr. Mitchell."

"_Dad_," Logan hissed.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall managed to say.

"Hi!" Mattie greeted. He held out his bear, decked out in his swimming gear. "This is Professor Bear. Can I play with your doggies?"

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "You can play with them while I make us dinner."

"Yay!" Mattie squirmed out of Kendall's arms and went to the dogs—James had been distracting them with potato chips. "What's for dinner?" Mattie asked, then giggled loudly when a dog licked his face.

"Burgers," Mr. Mitchell said.

"I don't want burgers. I want mac 'n' cheese."

"Mattie, don't be rude," Kendall said. "You'll eat what the Mitchells made and-"

"I'll make him mac and cheese," Logan interrupted. "We have the stuff to make it."

"Alright then," Mr. Mitchell said. "I'll go start the burgers. James, you wanna help?"

James stood. "Sure." He followed Logan's dad through the sliding glass doors and onto the deck.

"I'll go start the mac and cheese," Logan said and went off to the kitchen.

"I hate to be a bother," Kendall said to Mrs. Mitchell. "But can you watch Mattie for a minute?"

She smiled at Kendall. "Sure."

"Thanks." Kendall went into the kitchen. Logan was gathering everything he needed to make mac and cheese. And not the quick, microwavable stuff Kendall usually gave Mattie. "You, um, don't have to do this, you know."

Logan looked at Kendall. "Was I undermining your authority?"

Kendall laughed and went up to Logan. "No. You just don't have to take up time to make my rude child food."

Logan smiled. "I don't mind."

"You actually genuinely like Mattie, don't you," Kendall didn't say it like a question. "You're not just tolerating him."

"It's pretty impossible to not like Mattie," Logan said, beginning to prepare the mac and cheese.

"Not everyone thinks that."

"Well, those people are dumb shits."

Kendall laughed, put his arms around Logan, and kissed his cheek. "You're great. So, um, can you tell if your parents like me?"

"They'll love you."

"But right now?"

"They met you for, like, two seconds."

"Logan..."

Logan turned around and placed his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "My dad didn't put the dogs outside to send you a message. Like, if you break my heart he'll send the dogs to kill you or something. Dogs that love _everyone _by the way. Right now my mom's probably asking Mattie about you to see if you're a good father. Then she's probably gonna get Mattie to talk about the two of us together to make sure you treat me right. My dad is probably asking James about you. Both Mattie and James have nothing bad to say about you. My parents will love you." Logan kissed him. "You're too wonderful to hate."

"You're biased."

"But right."

Soon they were all seated on the deck eating. Kendall mostly listened to the conversations going on around him. He had no clue what he should say to impress the Mitchells.

"Did you like the mac and cheese?" Logan asked Mattie.

Mattie nodded. "The best _ever_!"

Kendall saw Logan's face light up. "Really?" Logan asked.

"Yup!"

"Whoa, whoa," James interrupted. "Don't look so happy, Logan. He's only saying that because he's never had _my _mac and cheese."

Mattie shook his head at James. "Nope. Logan's is the best."

"How can you say that when you haven't had mine?"

"James," Logan said, "stop trying to pick a fight with a five year old."

"_Fine_," James said, making Mattie laugh.

"Everyone ready to swim?" Mr. Mitchell asked while his wife cleared the table, telling Kendall he didn't have to help her.

"I'm ready!" Mattie said

"You have to put on your water wings first," Kendall told him.

"But, Daddy! If I stand on my tippy-toes, my head will be above water."

"You're still wearing them. Logan, where's my bag?"

Logan stood. "I'll get them." He disappeared into the house with his mom.

"Daddy, can Professor Bear swim too?"

"I think he'd rather stay out here and work on his tan," Kendall said.

Mattie thought it over then looked at Mr. Mitchell. "Will a doggy eat him if I put him on a chair to tan by the pool?"

Mr. Mitchell smiled at him. "He'll be safe. And if you think one of them is getting too close, I'll make them go away."

Mattie grinned. "Thank you!"

"So polite," Mrs. Mitchell said as she and Logan stepped back onto the deck.

Kendall took the water wings from Logan and started to put them on Mattie. "He's just putting on the charm for you guys."

Mattie giggled. "No. I'm always good."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid."

Mattie stuck his tongue out at Kendall, and Kendall did the same.

Logan removed his shirt. "Ready to swim, Big Guy?"

"Hold on." Mattie went to one of the chairs by the pool and put Professor Bear on it. "Now I am!"

"Does he go under water?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Um. Yeah. But he hold his nose and closes his eyes."

"OK." Logan went up to Mattie. "Wanna jump in with me?"

"Yeah!"

Bless Logan's soul, Kendall thought. Logan also held his nose and closed his eyes when they jumped in the deep end. Then as they swam to the shallow end, Logan slowed his pace to match Mattie's.

As Kendall watched them, James stepped next to him and said, "Good. You feel the same way about Logan as he feels about you."

"Huh?" Kendall asked as the Mitchell's got into the pool.

"Logan gets that same doofy look on his face when he watches you. Or talks about you. He talks about you a lot."

Kendall smiled. "He does?"

"Yeah. And he talks about Mattie too. He really, really likes you, Kendall. He wants to be with you for awhile, and I know you haven't been with him long..."

"I wanna be with Logan for awhile too," Kendall told James. "I've never felt so pulled to someone. I've never smiled so much in my life. And... he gets along with Mattie so well."

James nodded. "He adores the both of you. I bet he has fantasies about the three of you being a big, happy family."

Kendall had those fantasies himself. Which he knew he shouldn't since they hadn't even been together a month. But Logan just fit so well with Kendall and Mattie. It was like he was supposed to be with them. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Kendall's part. "I sure hope he does."

They swam in the Mitchell's pool until the sun went down.

Mattie squealed with joy when one of the dogs jumped into the pool—Poseidon, as Logan told Kendall.

Logan was throwing Mattie in the air so he'd land a few feet away in the water when Kendall got out. He sat on the chair next to Professor Bear's. One dog—Zeus, Kendall believed—rested his head in Kendall's lap. Kendall scratched the dog's ears.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell joined Kendall.

"Mattie's a happy kid," Mr. Mitchell commented.

"I try," Kendall told him.

"Who is Uncle Carlos?" Mrs. Mitchell wanted to know.

"He's my best friend," Kendall said. "I rent a house with him. And he works at Mattie's daycare. So Mattie sees him pretty much all day, everyday."

"Where's his mother?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

Kendall kind of liked that Logan hadn't told them. It was a sensitive subject, and Kendall wanted to be the person to explain such things. "I honestly don't know. She never wanted Mattie. My mom and I talked her out of an abortion, and after he was born she signed away her parental rights."

"So it's just been you taking care of him?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Well, my mom helped a lot financially while I was still in high school. And he goes to the daycare she runs, so it's free. But now, since I work full time, I do most of it on my own. It helps living with Carlos, though. You know, him paying half the rent and stuff."

"You must not have had a lot of time to enjoy being a teenager," Mr. Mitchell said.

Kendall shrugged. "Can't miss what you never really knew. I wouldn't change a thing."

Mattie, Logan, and James got out of the pool. Mattie came running over to Kendall.

"Be careful!" Logan warned. "Don't slip!"

Mattie reached Kendall. "Can you take my water wings off?"

"Sure." While Kendall did so, Logan sat behind him on the chair.

"His hair looks crazy," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "We gotta go get it cut soon."

"Aw!" both Mattie and Logan complained.

Kendall looked at Logan. "I know why he's against it. Why are you?"

"Why is he against it?" Logan asked.

"He gets bored sitting in the chair. Now. Why you?"

Logan looked at his lap. "I like his curly hair. It's cute."

Kendall laughed. "Cute, but annoying. It's gonna be a pain to brush after his bath tonight."

"Oh well," Logan said with a sigh.

Kendall and Mattie changed, then Logan walked them to Kendall's car. Kendall put Mattie—who was starting to fall asleep—into his car seat.

"Today was fun," Kendall told Logan after he shut the door.

Logan smiled. "My parents really like both you and Mattie."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Mattie knows how to get people to like him. And they've come to the conclusion that you're a good guy. They'll want you guys at a family even soon."

"Oh shit," Kendall felt a pang of anxiety.

Logan chuckled. "You got any Fourth of July plans?"

"No..."

"We'll be having a shindig here. Lots of food and fireworks."

"God. Meeting your whole family."

"It'll be fine," Logan promised.

Kendall sighed. It scared him, but it was good that Logan wanted him to meet his family. "We'll be there."

Logan smiled. "We can arrive together."

"That actually makes me feel better."

Logan kissed Kendall. "Text me later?"

"I will. No kid date this weekend?"

"I look forward to it."

_**Yeah. Sorry this was short and probably boring. I'll try to do better with the next chapter. **_


	7. Seven

_**Man, I'm so proud of me and my quick updates. Maybe it's because these chapters are so short... Anyway, sorry if this chapter os boring. And I know I say something along those lines a lot, but I swear I'm not fishing for compliments. I'm just insecure about certain chapter (and this story as a whole) but whatever. **_

Chapter Seven

Logan waited for a text from Kendall. Once Kendall texted him, he was going to meet Kendall outside and get in his car. Then they'd go off to Logan's parents' house.

Logan smiled to himself. His parents were excited to see Kendall and Mattie again. They thought Mattie was a sweet boy, and that Kendall was a good guy. They told Logan they saw Kendall looking at him in a way that showed he adored Logan. And since Mattie was well-behaved and happy, it was obvious Kendall was doing a good job raising him.

His phone vibrated. He grabbed his things and went down to meet Kendall. Once in Kendall's car, Kendall greeted him with a kiss.

"Hi, Logan," Mattie said from the backseat.

Logan buckled his seatbelt and looked back at Mattie. "Hey, Big Guy. You ready to go swimming again?"

"Yeah! Your pool's so much cooler than Emmy's. But I didn't tell her that 'cause I didn't wanna make her sad."

"Good idea. You ready to meet all my family at the Fourth of July celebration?"

Mattie nodded. "Are they nice?"

"Very. But leave Professor Bear in the car. My cousin's little girl steals toys."

Mattie gasped. "I'll keep him safe in here."

Logan looked at Kendall. "You nervous?"

"A little," Kendall said. "What if they don't like me?"

"They will. You're too amazing to hate."

"I'm not that great."

"You are." Logan wished Kendall could see it. He was so kind, sweet, and loving. He was funny and made great company. He made Logan feel special, worthy of love. Logan had only felt worthy of a fuck before. That's all people had wanted from him. Sex. Even Jett's idea of a relationship was mostly about sex. But Kendall liked Logan for who he was, and the sex was just a plus. "So," Logan went on with a whisper, "you tell Mattie you guys are sleeping at my place tonight?"

Kendall smirked. "I figured we'd surprise him. We'll have to watch a Disney princess movie before bed."

"Hmm." Logan thought. "Little Mermaid?"

Kendall nodded. "He'd like that. And it's cool if he sleeps in the bed with us?"

"Yeah. All we're doing is sleeping."

It wasn't long before they were at Logan's parents' house. The sun was setting. All of the Mitchell family's cars were parked outside the house.

The three got out of the car and went inside. Logan was immediately greeted by several of his cousins. He introduced Kendall and Mattie. Mattie said hi happily, and Kendall waved awkwardly.

Logan was pleased that Kendall's nerves went down as the party went on. His cousins talked to Kendall as they swam, making him feel welcomed. At one point, Logan saw Kendall survive being grilled by his aunt and uncle. Logan could tell Kendall would be an accepted member of the family by the end of the night.

Mattie fit right in. The first thing he did when they walked in was go see the dogs. For awhile, he followed Logan's mom around and helped her with various things. Then he played with Logan's cousins' kids.

"Fireworks time!" Logan's cousin George announced when it was dark enough.

Logan guided Kendall and Mattie to a blanket that had been set down in the backyard in anticipation for the event. Some of Logan's relatives sat on other blankets, while others got out the fireworks they had brought.

"You guys set off fireworks yourself?" Kendall asked.

"Yup," Logan answered as Mattie settled in his lap. "Someone always gets injured too. Nothing that serious, though. No lost fingers or anything. Usually it's just burns and stuff. My Uncle Mike always gets the worst of it. He's the firework king."

"Can I set off fireworks?" Mattie asked.

"No," Kendall and Logan said.

"Let those guys do it," Logan said. "They pretty much know what they're doing."

"OK..." Mattie said with defeat.

Mattie clapped happily with each firework that had gone off, forgetting his sadness about not being able to set them off himself. He gasped with everyone else when George got burned by a rogue firework.

"Like father, like son," Logan mumbled after it happened.

Logan, Kendall, and Mattie were the last to leave.

"You sure you don't want us to help clean up, Mrs. Mitchell?" Kendall asked.

Logan's mom laughed. "I'm positive, Kendall. You boys go home and sleep. It's been an exciting evening for all."

Mattie hugged both of Logan's parents before they left.

After they were in the car and started to drive, Kendall said, "Hey, Mattie, how would you like to have a sleepover at Logan's?"

"When?" Mattie asked excitedly.

Kendall shared a smile with Logan before saying, "Tonight."

Mattie squealed with joy. "It's gonna be _so _fun!"

Mattie went on about all the things they could do until they parked. "What do you want to do first?" he asked them as Logan unlocked his door.

"How about we put our pajamas on first?" Kendall suggested.

"OK!"

They stepped inside. Logan shut the door, locked it, and hung his keys up. He turned around and saw James sitting on the couch watching TV. "Things didn't go well with Chick-Fil-A girl?"

James looked at them and sighed. "She got annoying and I ended it. I suggested break up se-" James halted when he remembered Mattie was there. "Break up fun times. She slapped me. I've spent the evening here."

"Did the lady hurt you bad, Uncle James?" Mattie asked with worry.

James smiled. "Nah. I'm nice and tough, Little Dude. Didn't even leave a mark."

Mattie let out a relieved sigh. "Good."

"Why don't we go get changed in Logan's room," Kendall said to Mattie. They walked away, leaving Logan and James alone.

"You might've deserved that slap," Logan said to James.

James chuckled. "Maybe. But some girls are fine with break up sex." He sighed. "No more free nuggets for me."

"What a shame. You know, maybe you should consider looking for a long-term relationship."

James snorted. "Just because it works for you, doesn't mean it'll work for me." He was quiet for a moment. "Though you do seem happy."

Logan smiled. "I am."

"After graduation, I'll consider to stop playing the field. Not good for a teacher to be a slut, you know."

Logan laughed. "Good point. One more year of fun for you, I guess."

"You know it's gonna be a hell of a year," James said with a cocky grin. "Now go to your man and son."

Logan rolled his eyes and went off to his room. When he got there, Mattie was putting pajamas on Professor Bear. Logan sat on the bed next to him. "Hey. Why don't you go tell Uncle James about the party?"

Mattie's eyes lit up. "OK!" He hopped off the bed and ran to the living room.

"He's gonna go on for hours," Kendall said as he began to change.

Logan got up and went to his dresser. He got out some pajamas for himself, and started to change as well. "But he'll keep James entertained. So, you have as much fun at the party as he did?"

Logan saw Kendall smile. "I did," Kendall told him. "Your cousins and aunts and uncles were all very nice. Your grandparents too. They made me feel... part of the family."

"As long as you're with me, you and Mattie are part of the family," Logan told him as he finished changing.

Kendall was done changing himself and walked up to Logan. "And how long will I be with you?"

"A very long time, I hope."

Kendall gave Logan a kiss. "I hope so too."

Logan smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

Kendall kissed Logan again. "You make me happy, Logan. So happy. And it feels so weird saying that since we've only been together a month. But no one's made me this happy. No one's been proud of me having Mattie. Most are ashamed, embarrassed. You... you're ready to defend me against any cruel thing someone may say. And Mattie. Christ. He's _never _liked someone I've dated this much."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's cheek. "You make me happy too, Kendall. Both of you. And... even with our first time in my car, you and I felt _so _right. It always feels right. Just even talking to you. It's crazy."

"I kinda like it," Kendall whispered.

"So do I."

Kendall gave Logan one more kiss. "We should go rescue James from Mattie."

Logan nodded. They went back into the living room—Logan carrying a DVD. Mattie was telling James about the Mitchell Firework Show.

"Wanna watch the Little Mermaid?" Logan asked.

Mattie nodded and looked at James. "Will you watch it with us, Uncle James?"

James looked like he wanted to say no. Instead, he sighed and said, "Sure."

Mattie sat between Kendall and Logan as they watched the movie, and James sat next to Logan. Mattie fell asleep halfway through the movie. Kendall offered to take him to bed and shut off the movie, but by then James was way into it. He said he had forgotten how awesome the Little Mermaid was. And that he was going to aim to sleep with a red head next.

Once the movie was over, Logan and Kendall went off to bed with Mattie. Mattie slept between Kendall and Logan. At some point during the night, Mattie snuggled against Logan. When Logan woke in the morning to discover that, he had no idea how to explain the emotions he was feeling.

…

On Sunday, Logan went out to dinner with his parents and James. James always came with them. He was like part of the family. Like Logan's brother. He had spent a lot of time at the Mitchell house during their youth, especially when James' parents were getting divorced. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell did the best they could to make James feel like he had a family. A true family that would never leave him. So that's why James was included in their family dinner at Marty's Diner.

"This is where I had my first date with Kendall," Logan said happily.

"_Please _don't talk about it again," James said. "I've heard about it enough. It's getting annoying."

Logan just stuck his tongue out at James.

Mrs. Mitchell chuckled. "My mature boys."

Logan smiled at his parents. "So you guys like Kendall, right?"

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "He seems like a responsible young man. And he makes you happy. I've never seen you so... peppy."

Logan tilted his head. "Peppy?"

"Yes."

James laughed. "Can you imagine Logan in a little cheerleading outfit?"

Logan glared at James. "You're imagining me in a girls cheerleading uniform, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Logan smacked his arm. "Weirdo."

"You're the one in a skirt..."

Their waitress came with their drinks, and they ordered their food.

"LOGAN!" Logan turned his head to see Mattie running at him.

Logan got out of his booth. He caught Mattie and lifted him up. "Hey, Big Guy!" He gave Mattie a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

Mattie pointed. "Me and Daddy are eating with Grandma and Aunt Katie. Hi, Uncle James!"

"What's up, Little Dude."

Logan saw Kendall's sister and mom sit a few tables away as Kendall walked over to him. It was the first time Logan had ever seen Kendall's mom. She looked pissed.

Kendall reached them. "How did he see you before I did?" He gave Logan a kiss. "You OK, Logan?"

"Uh... Your mom looks mad."

Kendall sighed. "She didn't expect to see you. I wanted to give her more of a warning before she met you. Wanna be introduced?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Sure." He carried Mattie over to the Knights' table, Kendall by his side. "Hi, Katie. Nice to see you again."

"Hey, Logan," Katie said. "Who's your hot friend?"

"I was wondering that too," Mrs. Knight said. "Why would an attractive young man be sitting with you and your parents on a Sunday evening? Are you dating him too?"

"No way!" Logan said. "That's James. My roommate and best friend. He's like my brother. And my parents think of him as a second son. He's always around. Ever since we were kids. His parents started to ignore him after the divorce, and my parents kinda took over on the love and attention front."

"Aw. I didn't know that," Kendall said. "That sucks. Good thing he has you and your parents."

"Is he single?" Katie asked.

Kendall and Logan both looked at her with wide eyes.

"You are _not _dating him," Kendall said.

Katie frowned. "Why not?"

"He's too old for you, for starters. And he's a sl-" Kendall glanced at Mattie. "He, uh, gets around."

"James isn't looking for anything serious anyway," Logan added.

Katie shrugged. "Maybe I don't want anything serious either."

"Katie!" Kendall cried.

Logan sat Mattie in the empty booth across from the women. Then he whispered to Kendall, "I'll keep him away from her."

"Thanks," Kendall said. "Anyway. Mom, this is my boyfriend Logan."

"Hello, Mrs. Knight." Logan offered his hand for her to shake. He was denied. He stepped back and cleared his throat. "Well. I should get back to my family." Logan walked back to his table.

"You alright?" James asked after Logan sat.

"Kendall's mom wasn't happy to see me."

"Why the hell not?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

Logan looked at the other table. Kendall was arguing with his mom. "Kendall had warned me. His mom doesn't like him dating other guys. She wants him to date just girls."

"That doesn't give her the right to be rude," Mrs. Mitchell said angrily.

Logan's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the text. Kendall wanted to meet him in the bathroom. "I'll be right back." He got up and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about my mom," Kendall said as soon as Logan walked through the door. "She was being a bitch."

"It's OK," Logan said.

"No it's not! She hurt your feelings. I... I want you to feel accepted by my family. Like I feel with yours. And you can't feel that way if my mom's snubbing you. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not! I want her to see how wonderful you are. I want her to give you a chance."

Logan realized Kendall had been hoping his mom would be OK with their relationship. Kendall's dreams must've been dashed when she refused to be polite to Logan.

Logan took Kendall's hand. "Maybe she'll come around. You know, once she realizes I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Kendall's hand. "Until then, you and Mattie can talk me up."

Kendall nodded. "OK. Maybe in a few weeks you can meet her properly?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is. Again. I'm so-"

"Hush," Logan interrupted. "Don't be sorry."

"Fine." Kendall brushed his lips against Logan's. "You're amazing. Go enjoy your dinner."

Logan smiled. "You too. And don't be too hard on your mom."

Kendall let out a chuckle. "I'll try."

_**Ugh. I did not like this chapter. :/ I'll try to do much better with the next one. **_


	8. Eight

_**See? Told you all I wouldn't be abandoning this fic. Sorry it's been so long. I hope you're all OK with this chapter. **_

Chapter Eight

Kendall was nervous. He finally managed to get his mom to agree to dinner with Logan—after two weeks of Kendall begging her. So finally, he, Mattie, Logan, Carlos, Katie, and his mom were all having dinner together. At his house.

Kendall was currently in the kitchen with Carlos. "I've never made a for real meal before," Kendall said to Carlos.

Carlos chuckled. "I know. I've lived with you for years. Luckily, you have me to help. So. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

"Plus mac and cheese," Kendall added. "For Mattie. But Logan will be making that per Mattie's request. Apparently, he makes the best mac and cheese ever."

"Which offends me," Carlos said. "I make that kid mac and cheese all the time. Then Logan comes waltzing in like he's hot shit."

Kendall chuckled a little. "I think Mattie loves him."

Carlos started to get out what they needed to make the meal. "But do you love him?"

"We haven't been together two months. It's too early to determine that."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. If you aren't already in love, you're on the way."

The doorbell rang. From the living room Mattie yelled, "I'll get it!"

"Start the food," Kendall told Carlos before leaving the kitchen. In the living room, Fudge was barking happily at Logan, and Logan was spinning Mattie around. "Alright, Mattie, give Logan a break."

Logan laughed and put Mattie down. He handed Mattie a bag. "Can you bring the mac and cheese stuff into the kitchen for me?"

Mattie smiled and nodded. "OK!" He took the bag and ran off to the kitchen, Fudge following.

Logan looked at Kendall. "You seem tense."

"Shit. It's that obvious?"

Logan put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "A little."

"I'm just afraid my mom's gonna be a huge bitch to you. She keeps trying to convince me to 'go find a nice girl.' I'm hoping this dinner will change her mind. But I don't know."

"I'm not gonna dump you for having a rude mom. If that's what you're afraid of. I'm a gay man; I'm used to rude people. No one's gonna make me leave you. OK?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "OK."

"And, hey, Carlos, Mattie, and Katie are on our side, right?"

Kendall smiled. "They are."

"Logan! Come make the mac 'n' cheese!" Mattie called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Big Guy!" Logan took Kendall's hand and they went into the kitchen.

Mattie watched everyone carefully as they made their individual piece of the meal. Logan: mac and cheese, Carlos: mashed potatoes, Kendall: meatloaf. Of course Kendall got some help from Logan and Carlos. As they were setting the table, the doorbell rang.

"That's Grandma and Aunt Katie," Kendall said. "Mattie, let's go answer the door." He and Mattie went to the door and opened it. "Hi, Mom. Hey, Baby Sister."

"Hey," Katie said and stepped inside. She went up to Mattie and picked him up for a hug.

Kendall looked at his mom. "Please be nice tonight."

His mom didn't say anything, just stepped inside. Kendall sighed. "I really like Logan, Mom."

Carlos and Logan walked into the living room. Mattie squirmed out of Katie's grip and ran to Logan.

"Is dinner ready?" Mattie asked Logan.

Logan smiled at him. "Yes it is, Big Guy."

"I want _all _the mac 'n' cheese."

Logan chuckled. "You gotta share with everyone."

"Aw!"

"I'll let you have my share."

"Yay!" Mattie gave Logan's neck a squeeze. "Let's eat."

"You're not gonna say hi to your grandma?" Kendall's mom asked.

Mattie looked at her and waved. "Hi."

"Go give her a hug," Logan said.

Mattie did as Logan told him to do. Kendall didn't miss the glare his mom shot at Logan.

"Now can we eat?" Mattie asked.

"Sure," Kendall said with a smile.

They all went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Mattie announced that he wanted to sit between Kendall and Logan. Kendall noted that his mom didn't look too pleased about that.

"I want you to have at least a little meatloaf and mashed potatoes," Kendall told Mattie.

Mattie huffed. "But I don't want any of that stuff."

"Don't care," Kendall said. "Just eat a little bit. OK?"

Mattie looked at Logan, hoping to have someone defend him. "Just eat a little to make your daddy happy," Logan said.

Mattie frowned. "Fine."

Kendall looked at Logan and mouthed, "Thank you." Logan responded with a smile.

Logan made easy conversation with Katie. He asked her about school and work. She happily responded, giving him all the juicy gossip. Logan tried on several occasions to start a conversation with Kendall's mom, but she only gave one word answers or a cold look.

"Daddy, can Logan spend the night?" Mattie asked as the meal was reaching its end.

"Has Logan spent the night before?" Kendall's mom asked Mattie.

Mattie shook his head. "Nope. But we spent the night at his."

"_What_?"

"We slept in Logan's bed. It was fun. Oh! Daddy, can we camp out in the living room? Can we?"

Kendall sighed. "Mattie. Logan has to work tomorrow."

Mattie looked at Logan and pouted. "Logan?"

"If I spend the night, I have to leave super early in the morning."

"I don't mind," Mattie said. "Daddy?"

"If Logan doesn't mind, it's fine," Kendall said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kendall's mom asked. "Having your boy toy sleep over?"

"_Mom_," Katie hissed.

"And you two already slept in the same bed as him?" Mrs. Knight went on. "How wrong is that?"

"All we did was sleep, Mom," Kendall said. "Would you have a problem if I did the same with a girlfriend?"

"Why are Daddy and Grandma mad?" Mattie asked worriedly.

Logan stood and picked Mattie up. "Let's take Fudge outside."

"I'll go too," Carlos said, getting up from the table. He went outside with Logan, Mattie, and the dog.

"You feel good about yourself, Mom?" Kendall asked. "You've upset Mattie. And Logan."

"Can you blame _me _for being upset?"

"Mom, Logan's been nothing but nice," Katie said. "I don't see why you have to be so rude."

"You know why I have a problem with Kendall dating another guy."

"Which makes absolutely no sense," Katie went on. "Do you realize how bad you're looking right now? I'm embarrassed to be your child."

"Katie!"

"What? Logan's a nice guy. But you're being cruel to him because he's gay."

"That's... ridiculous."

"It's not, Mom," Kendall said. "You'd have no problem with all this if I were with a girl. You raised us differently than they way you're acting." Kendall sighed. "I think you should leave."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to leave. Unless you can get a better attitude." He waited a minute, and when she said nothing he got up and opened the back door. "Mattie! Come say good-bye to Grandma and Aunt Katie!"

Mattie came running in. "You're leaving?" he asked the women.

"I guess so," Kendall's mom said. She gave Mattie a hug and kiss.

Logan and Carlos walked in, Logan holding the dog. "What's going on?" Carlos asked as he shut the door and Logan put Fudge down.

"My mom and sister are leaving," Kendall said. He walked them to the door.

"What happened?" Logan asked quietly once Carlos had Mattie distracted.

"I made my mom leave," Kendall told him. "I didn't like how she was acting, so... I kicked her out."

"Wow." Logan looked surprised. And a bit impressed. "Maybe that'll make her see that she was kind of out of line."

Kendall sighed. "I hope so. I'll, um, talk to her tomorrow when I pick Mattie up from daycare."

"I'm sorry it happened like that," Logan said. "I know you were hoping it'd go well."

"Can't always get what we wish for, can we?"

Logan gave Kendall's cheek a kiss. "It'll get better."

"Maybe. Wanna help put away the leftovers?"

"Sure."

After they did that, they set up the living room for their little camp out. Logan and Carlos moved the couch and coffee table—trying not to kill Fudge while they did so. Mattie and Kendall brought down sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. Once that was done, Kendall showed Logan their bedtime routine. Mattie enjoyed having another person to talk to while he took his bath. After his pajamas were on, Mattie showed Logan what a good job he did at brushing his teeth.

Logan and Kendall took a quick shower together before they both put on some of Kendall's pajamas. Then they sat on the living room floor playing Go Fish with Mattie while they waited for Carlos. When Carlos was ready, they put on a movie—Mulan-and they all fell asleep on the make-shift bed on the floor.

…

Kendall was woken by the sound of a phone buzzing. He heard some movement and the buzzing stopped. Kendall opened his eyes. Logan was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "You have to leave?" Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Um. I can go change th-"

"Just keep the pajamas. It's not like Im never gonna see you again."

Logan smiled. He leaned over Mattie—who was between him and Kendall—to give Kendall a kiss. "Text later?"

"Yeah."

Next, Logan did something that made Kendall's heart melt. He moved some of Mattie's hair out of his face—Kendall really needed to get it cut—and kissed Mattie's forehead. He said a good-bye to Kendall and left.

Kendall didn't realize he had fallen asleep again until his own phone alarm went off two hours later. He sighed and sat up.

Carlos stood and cracked his back. "I'll go make us some coffee."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Carlos laughed and headed to the kitchen.

Kendall nudged Mattie. "Time to get up, kid."

"No," Mattie mumbled.

Kendall chuckled a little and stood. "We gotta get you ready for daycare."

"Ten more minutes."

"Nope." Kendall picked Mattie up and set him on his feet. It was like this every morning. Mattie would want to sleep longer, then he'd move like a zombie as he got ready. It was worse when Mattie had school. "Let's go pee and brush our teeth."

"Fine." Mattie shuffled up the stairs, holding Professor Bear by one of his arms. Once Mattie's bladder was empty and his teeth were brushed, Kendall let Mattie pick out his clothes for the day. Kendall used that opportunity to get dressed himself. He knew he had to do it quickly, or Mattie would fall asleep again after choosing his clothes. Once he was changed, Kendall went back to Mattie's room. Mattie had managed to change his shirt before he crawled back into bed. Kendall woke him up again. As Mattie finished dressing, Kendall had to put Professor Bear in his outfit for the day. While Mattie put his shoes on, Kendall put the emergency clothes into Mattie's backpack for daycare.

They went back downstairs into the kitchen and let Fudge outside. Kendall poured Mattie some cereal and got him a juice box. As Mattie ate, Kendall poured himself some coffee. As Carlos left to get dressed, Kendall made himself some toast. Then he made Mattie's lunch and snack for the day. His toast had finished after that was done. He put some butter on it and sat. When they were both done eating, Mattie let Fudge inside. Kendall put their dishes in the sink and quickly made his own lunch.

Kendall put Mattie's lunchbox in his backpack. Then Mattie helped put Fudge in his cage. Carlos came downstairs just as they finished that.

Since Mattie's only car seat was in Kendall's car, and the daycare was on the way to Sherwoods, Kendall followed Carlos to daycare. Once at the daycare, Carlos grabbed Mattie and his things, and took him inside. Sometimes Kendall did it, but he wasn't ready to see his mom yet.

Kendall had cashier duty at work. So at least the day was entertaining. He talked to Logan on the phone during his lunch break. Logan urged him to talk to his mom when he went to pick mattie up. Kendall reluctantly agreed.

Ar around 3:15, Kendall stepped into the daycare. His mom was working the front desk. He went up to her. "Mom."

"Kendall, honey." She appeared relieved. "I-"

"Mom. You need to accept that Logan isn't going anywhere. So stop being so ride when it comes to him."

"Ken-"

"You raised me to be accepting and not to judge. So can you try to act like you practice what you preach? I really like Logan. You don't have to approve. Just... tolerate."

His mom sighed. "I can try."

"That's all I ask."

_**Damn. This is short. Oh well. Since it's been awhile, it'll take me a bit to get back in the groove of this story. I'll do my best to have a quick update. :D **_


	9. Nine

_**Wow. I forgot how quickly I always update this. And I'm really glad people were happy about this updating again. It's nice to know people still want this even though it's been awhile. :D**_

Chapter Nine

Logan frowned as Mattie took a seat at the hair salon. "Do you have to get rid of his hair?" he asked Kendall.

Kendall laughed. "It'll grow back."

"But his curly hair is so cute."

"Logan. His hair's a pain in the ass to brush now. It needs to be cut."

Logan folded his hands together. "But she's chopping off so much."

Logan saw Kendall roll his eyes. "He'll have his little semi-fro again by winter."

Logan sighed. "OK. So his mom had hair like that?"

"Yeah. Sarah hated her hair."

"It works for Mattie though," Logan said. "Dude. He's gonna be a real lady killer when he's older."

Kendall smiled. "He already is. Every woman who meets him loves him to death. Except some of my ex-girlfriends."

"Well, they're soulless bitches."

Kendall laughed. "You're something else, Logan." He paused. "Um. My mom invited you over for Sunday dinner tomorrow."

Logan looked at him, worried. Things really hadn't gone well the last time they tried dinner. Mrs. Knight clearly disapproved of Logan. "You think it's even a good idea?"

"Well, Mom said she's gonna try to tolerate you. I gotta get her used to you. That is... if you even wanna stick around."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand. "Of course I wanna stick around. I mean, I'm here with you for your kid's haircut. Does that sound like someone who wants to leave?"

"I guess not," Kendall admitted, and gave Logan a kiss. "You're awesome."

Logan smiled. "I know."

"Finally!" Mattie cried happily as he hopped out of the chair with his now short hair. He went up to Kendall and Logan. "All done."

Kendall stood. "I'll go pay Nancy."

Mattie sat next to Logan. "Does it look cool?"

Logan ran a hand through the short brown locks. "Super cool." Logan was rewarded with a bright smile. "So, you wanna go see Uncle James at his work before we get lunch?"

Mattie giggled. "That sounds fun."

Kendall walked back over to them. "Mattie, since you didn't fuss while you were getting your hair cut, we can go to Build-a-Bear after lunch."

"Yes!" Mattie jumped into Kendall's arms. "I love you, Daddy!"

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

They all got into the car and made their way to the mall. Kendall said to Logan, "I'm sorry some of our dates aren't always fun."

"What? I always have fun on our dates," Logan told him. And it was true. A date with Kendall was never boring. It didn't matter if Mattie was there or not. Mattie always added a bit of entertainment—the kid was funny. But it was also nice when it was just him and Kendall. They got to learn more about each other, and could speak freely. They didn't always have to be PG when they were alone.

"You have fun even when we do boring stuff like this?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked at him. "I always have fun when I'm with you. I like spending time with you. Mattie too."

Logan saw Kendall smile. "I love that you include Mattie. Though... it doesn't suck dating a guy _and _his kid?"

"Kendall, you know I don't mind it."

"But it must be frustrating."

"It's not. Look. I get it. You're a dad. You can't just ditch your kid for me. I'd never expect you to do that. The fact that you spend so much time with him and are so loving says a lot about your character. It shows you're a great person who doesn't skip out on his responsibilities. And you're probably looking for a solid, long-term relationship, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I am too. I don't wanna mess around anymore. I want something serious and real. Something that will last. I have the feeling that I'll get that with you. Am I right?"

Kendall pulled into a parking spot at the mall. "You are right." He shut off the car. "It's just... I'm afraid one day you'll wake up and feel like I'm not worth it."

"That'll never happen." Logan moved forward and placed a kiss on Kendall's lips.

"Ew," Mattie said, sounding annoyed. "Do you guys always have to do that?"

Kendall and Logan laughed.

"One day, you'll wanna kiss someone," Logan told him.

"I don't wanna kiss a boy."

Logan chuckled. "Then you'll kiss a girl."

Mattie giggled. "Maybe."

They all got out of the car—Professor Bear too—and headed into the mall. They went straight for Hollister, planning on bugging James before they went to get lunch. They walked into the store, and luckily, James was up front.

"Uncle James!" Mattie yelled happily and ran toward him while holding Professor Bear.

James smiled and picked him up. "Hey, Little Dude." Logan liked that James had warmed up to Mattie. "You lost some hair."

"I got it cut today. And for being good, Daddy's gonna take me to Build-a-Bear."

"Awesome," James said. "You gonna pick out a really cool outfit for Professor Bear?"

"Duh."

"He is the best dressed bear in the whole world," Kendall said. "Um. Your boss is giving us the stink eye. We should probably go."

James sighed and put Mattie down. "Logan always gets me in trouble when he visits me here."

Logan laughed. James was right. "I'll see you at home."

They left Hollister and went to the pizza place at in the mall. Logan sat in the booth across from Kendall and Mattie, with Professor Bear next to him. They ordered a pepperoni pizza, and Mattie discussed what outfit he would get his bear.

Once in Build-a-Bear, Mattie ran off with Professor Bear to find an outfit.

Kendall sighed. "Soon, I'm gonna have to take him back to school shopping."

"What does that involve?" Logan asked.

"Well, the teacher will send out a list of school supplies. Some things for the classroom, some for just the kid. Every kid will have to bring in tissues, antibacterial wipes, paper towels, glue, crayons and markers, scissors, pencils, looseleaf paper, notebooks. Fuck. I have to get him a pencil case. A new backpack too. Then he needs to get some new clothes, maybe some shoes. And he's gonna have homework this year, which I'll need to help him with. Though Carlos can too..."

"Damn. That's a lot."

"I know. We'll just go to Target at some point. Shit. He needs to go to the doctor before the school year starts. Ugh. I'll have all this paper work to fill out. Hey. Is it OK if I make you an emergency contact?"

Logan smiled. He felt kind of honored that Kendall wanted that. "Sure."

"And, um, I was wondering... Maybe sometimes you could pick him up from school? If you're not busy."

Logan took Kendall's hand. "I'll do that. Most of my classes are in the afternoon or morning. I'll usually be done before he is."

"Great. That way my mom doesn't have to leave the daycare to go get him. I can't afford the after school program. And Katie has a bunch of extracurriculars so she won't be able to pick him up. Oh. But what about you and work?"

Logan shrugged. "I work around my school schedule. I work more on weekends."

"OK. Your parents help you out when you can't make rent and stuff, don't they?"

"Yeah..." Logan felt a little guilty. He had it so much easier than Kendall. Kendall had to worry about a kid and paying for everything he needed. Logan could turn to his parents no problem. Kendall had to do it all on his own.

"My mom helps me out sometimes," Kendall said. "But I feel bad asking her. She still has to take care of Katie. And then there's Katie's college fund."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I get that. Do you have a college fund for Mattie?"

"Yeah. I put money in there when I can. And any money he gets from relatives for birthdays or holidays goes there. Hopefully, he doesn't knock up a girl."

"Are you gonna give him a sex talk and all that one day?"

"Hell yeah," Kendall said. "I'm gonna tell him to be extra careful. And that he should wait until he's older. A lot older than I was. I just hopes he actually listens to me."

Logan gave Kendall's hand a squeeze. "He's a smart kid. He'll listen."

"I was smart."

"But did anyone warn you about what teen pregnancy is actually like?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, Mattie has someone to warn him about it. So he'll know to be really careful. You know, my parents always stressed protection. I'm pretty sure they knew I was gay before I did."

Kendall laughed. "Good thing your parents are cool with it."

"Well. They are now. I don't think they knew how to react to it at first. But since they love me and all that, they accept it."

"I wish my mom was like that. She always told me not to judge people, but she's judging you. It's so unfair."

"People aren't perfect. Even parents."

"No shit."

They were silent for a moment, watching Mattie debate over shirts for Professor Bear. Then Logan asked something he'd been wondering, "Where's your dad?"

Kendall sighed. "My parents got divorced after Katie was born. Then he moved out to California. We barely see him. He calls sometimes and we get cards, but that's it. Besides him paying child support. He was always more into himself than his family."

Logan let go of Kendall's hand and put an arm around him. "That sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. We're better off without him."

Mattie came up to them. "I picked out Professor Bear's outfit." He showed them.

"Looks awesome," Logan said.

Kendall paid for the clothes then they went back to the car. Kendall drove Logan to his building and dropped him off.

Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist before he could leave. "So you'll come to dinner with us tomorrow?"

Logan sighed. He had forgotten about that. "Sure. You'll pick me up?"

Kendall smiled. "Yeah. Kiss?"

"Of course." Logan gave him a quick one, loving how Kendall smiled into it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll text you when I get here."

Logan nodded. "OK. Bye, Mattie."

"Bye, Logan. You comin' to Grandma's tomorrow?"

"I am."

"It's gonna be so much fun with you there."

Logan grinned. "I know." He got out of the car and watched them drive away, immediately missing them.

"You part of their family now?" a voice asked.

Logan jumped and turned. "Jett, you know I hate being snuck up on."

"I can't believe you were staring longingly at their car driving away," Jett said.

Logan rolled his eyes and went inside, knowing Jett followed. "I'm sorry that I really like the guy I'm dating."

"And his kid."

"The kid's part of the deal. He's a really cool kid. Funny and smart."

"You sound like a mom," Jett said.

"So?" They reached their floor and stopped outside their doors. "Look. I really like Kendall. I'm happy with him. As my friend, can't you be glad for me?"

"No!" Jett said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's so _weird_. You're not like this, Logan."

Logan unlocked and opened his door. "I am. I didn't act like it before because I was too distracted by all the sex I was finally getting. But I've always wanted a committed relationship. And a family of my own."

"Would you even like this dude if he didn't have a kid?"

"Yes," Logan said without hesitation. "I really liked him before I knew about Mattie. I'll always really like him. So learn to deal with it." He walked into his apartment and shut the door in Jett's face.

…

"I swear, you've gotten spazzier since meeting Kendall," James said as he watched Logan pace.

"Is spazzier even a word?"

James shrugged. "It is now. You shouldn't be nervous."

"His mom hates me! I think that's reason enough to be nervous."

"Who gives a fuck what she thinks?"

"I do!" Logan cried. "I like her son a lot. What if he decides to dump me because she hates me so much?"

James rolled his eyes. "Kendall pretty much loves you. Mattie thinks you're hot shit. His attractive, but jailbait sister thinks you're cool. Carlos is friends with you. His mom not liking you isn't gonna make him dump you."

"But his mom helped him out so much with Mattie. She's done a lot for Kendall. He'd have to take her opinion to heart."

James sighed. "The way he looks at you, there's no chance he's dumping you. So cool your balls."

Logan stopped pacing. "You are so weird." His phone went off. "Fuck. They're outside. Wish me luck?"

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck. Hey, is his sister seeing anyone?"

Logan paused at the door. "She's off limits, James. Kendall will chop your dick off if you try to get with her." He smiled at James' wide and scared eyes as he left the apartment. He headed outside and got into Kendall's car. "Hi."

Kendall gave him a kiss. "Hey. You worried?"

"A little, yeah."

"But it'll be fun, Logan," Mattie said from the backseat. "Grandma's making fried chicken. No mac 'n' cheese though. That's the only bad part."

Logan laughed. "I'm sure dinner will be fine without mac and cheese." He looked at Kendall. "Maybe next week you two can have dinner with me and my parents."

Kendall smiled. "OK. You like the sound of that, Mattie?"

"Yeah!" Mattie said. "I like Logan's mommy and daddy. And their doggies."

Logan smiled. "We'll do that then."

They arrived at Kendall's mom's house. Katie answered the door, and Mattie gave her a hug. She led them to the living room. "Mom is finishing up dinner."

"Smells good," Logan said.

"She makes awesome fried chicken," Kendall told Logan. "You'll love it."

"You look nervous, Logan," Katie observed.

Logan let out a breath. "I am. It's just... your mom doesn't like me much."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Mom's being stupid. I don't get why she's acting like this. But she promised to try and be nice tonight."

"She better," Kendall said as he pulled Mattie into his lap. "We'll leave if she gets nasty."

"You don't have to do that because of me," Logan said. He really hated that he might be causing problems with Kendall and his mom.

Kendall looked at him with a deadly serious face. "Yes, I do."

Logan wanted to say something, but Mrs. Knight walked in. "Dinner's almost ready. You guys can head into the dinning room."

"Do you need any help?" Logan asked as he stood.

"Um. Yes. Katie?"

Katie sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed her mom into the kitchen.

Logan felt a little hand grab his. He looked down at Mattie. "I'll show you the dinning room," Mattie said.

Logan smiled at him. "OK. Lead the way." Logan was aware of Kendall following them as they walked.

"Can I sit next to Logan?" Kendall asked his son when they got there.

Mattie stared at the table as if he were figuring out a puzzle. The table looked like it normally sat four, but and extra chair was added at the end of the table. Mattie pointed to the extra chair. "Grandma can sit there..." He furrowed his brow. "Then you and Logan would be on that side." He pointed again and pouted. "I'd have to sit next to Aunt Katie."

"Do you not like Aunt katie?" Logan asked.

"I do! But..." Mattie frowned. "I wanna sit next to Logan."

Kendall sighed. "Fine. But I'm sitting across from him."

Mattie smiled. "OK."

Kendall looked at Logan and rolled his eyes as they sat. Logan chuckled a little. Then Mrs. Knight and Katie came in. Katie gave everyone a drink. Mrs. Knight set down the fried chicken and some corn.

"Have some corn too, Mattie," Kendall said.

Mattie sighed. "Whatever."

Logan laughed and when the corn got to him, he put some on Mattie's plate.

During the meal, Logan thought it'd be best to not say much. He didn't want to set Mrs. Knight off. So he listened as Kendall and Katie told their mother about work. Mattie told stories about his friends at daycare—especially Emmy. Finally, Katie asked Logan what it was like working at the library. Logan told her, occasionally glancing at Mrs. Knight to make her feel included. It appeared like she ws only pretending to be interested in what he was saying. Mattie jumped in a few times to say how much he liked the library, and Mrs Knight genuinely smiled at that. When Logan asked her what it was like owning a daycare, she actually gave him a real answer. Progress.

When dinner was over, Kendall, Mattie, and Logan decided to leave. Logan got a hug from Katie, and was kind of acknowledged by Mrs. Knight.

"That went better than last time," Kendall said as he drove.

"A lot better," Logan said in agreement.

"I fear she's just amusing me for now, though. I doubt she thinks we're gonna last."

"It's better than nothing. And it could be worse."

Kendall nodded. "Good point."

"Logan," Mattie said. "Can you spend the night?"

Logan turned to face him. "Can't, Big Guy."

Mattie frowned. "Aw."

"Maybe another day."

"OK..."

Kendall pulled up in front of Logan's building. "I'll text you later."

Logan unbuckled his seatbelt. "Can't wait. I'll talk to my parents about having you guys over for dinner."

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan. "OK. Bye."

"See ya. Bye, Mattie."

Mattie waved. "Bye, Logan!"

Logan got out of the car and watched them drive away. He really hoped Kendall's mom would come around. Because Logan wasn't going anywhere, and she needed to accept it.

_**Sorry that nothing really interesting has been happening in these last few chapters. I'll try to make it better. :/ **_


	10. Ten

_**I always feel like these chapters are boring. I hope you guys are at least a little entertained... **_

Chapter Ten

Kendall sighed and checked the time. He'd have to be leaving soon with Mattie to go to Logan's parents' house. He looked back down at the notebook he had been writing in. He had a list of all the things he needed to get Mattie for school, and how much it all would cost. He was definitely going to have to cut back on groceries and things. Maybe pay some bills late... Who knew having a kid in Kindergarten could cause such a dent? And the kid had grown out of a lot of clothes. Kendall knew this because they had tried on all Mattie's clothes and put all the things that didn't fit into bags to be donated. Kendall knew they'd have to do another shopping spree around winter. Mattie would need a new coat and snow boots.

Kendall's phone went off. A text from Logan, saying that he was leaving. Kendall texted back that he had to get Mattie ready, then they'd leave too.

Kendall got off the couch and walked over to where Mattie was playing. "Go get your shoes on, kid."

Mattie continued to stack Leggos. "Why?"

"We're going to have dinner with Logan and his parents. Uncle James will be there too."

"Yay! I wanna see Uncle James."

"Then go put your shoes on."

Mattie got up and ran off to his room, Fudge galloping after him.

Kendall started to clean up Mattie's toys, and Carlos walked into the room. "Does Mattie like James more than me?" Carlos asked.

Kendall laughed. "Don't like having competition for favorite uncle?"

"No. _I'm _supposed to be the favorite uncle. I'm gonna have to buy him an awesome birthday gift."

_Birthday_, Kendall thought. _Gotta start planning that. _"You can't buy his love."

"I can try," Carlos said.

Mattie came back into the room. "I'm ready. Is Uncle Carlos coming?"

"No," Kendall told him. "He's gonna stay home and keep Fudge company."

Mattie nodded. "Fudge likes having people around."

"He sure does." Kendall picked Mattie up. "Let's get going."

"Professor Bear!"

Kendall grabbed the bear off the couch and handed him to Mattie. They said good-bye to Carlos and left the house. Kendall put Mattie in his car seat, then got in the car himself. As he drove, he thought that he maybe should've brought some food over. Like dessert or something. He didn't want the Mitchells to think he was a rude guest.

He pulled up outside the Mitchells' house. He saw both Logan's and James' cars and smiled. That meant Logan would be spending the night at his place.

He and Mattie got out of the car and went to the front door. Before Kendall could knock, Logan opened the door. "Sorry we're late," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "By, like, two minutes. It's no big deal." He took Mattie out of Kendall's arms. "Guess what I made for you?"

Mattie tilted his head. "What?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Yes! You're the best!" Mattie wrapped his arms around Logan.

Kendall followed Logan inside. "You didn't have to do that."

Logan looked over his shoulder at Kendall as they made their way to the kitchen. "We weren't sure if he'd want the stew."

"Good point. I'm gonna make him eat a little bit, though."

They entered the kitchen. Mattie got out of Logan's hold and ran over to Logan's dad. Mr. Mitchell picked Mattie up and said, "Hello, you."

Mattie laughed. "Hi. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Mr. Mitchell said.

"Am I gonna see you and Logan's mommy a lot?"

Mr. Mitchell smiled. "You are."

Mattie bit his lip for a second. "Um. What do I call you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, turning away from the stew.

Mattie had everyone's attention. The Mitchells, Logan, James, and Kendall. Kendall could tell Mattie felt bashful. He looked down at Professor Bear and played with his fur. "Well. Other kids have four grandparents. I only have one."

"Do you want us to be your other grandparents?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

Kendall saw Mrs. Mitchell put a hand over her heart, and he wanted to do the same. He didn't know something like that had been bothering Mattie. What other things could be on his mind?

"Maybe," Mattie admitted quietly. "If you wanna be."

Mrs. Mitchell walked up to Mattie, grabbed his face, and kissed his forehead. "We'd like that, Mattie."

Mattie's smile was so wide. "OK! What do you want me to call you?"

"Whatever _you _want to call us," Mr. Mitchell told Mattie.

Mattie's smile got even wider as he pointed to Mrs. Mitchell. "Granny." Then he pointed to Mr. Mitchell. "Grampy."

_God. He's put thought into this. _Kendall really wished he had known.

Mr. Mitchell ruffled Mattie's hair. "Perfect. Wanna go play with the dogs until dinner's ready?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll go too," James said and went outside with them.

Kendall sat at the kitchen table. He felt Logan's hands go to his shoulders. "You OK?" Logan asked.

"He didn't like being different from the other kids," Kendall said.

"Are you afraid he wasn't happy?"

"Well, he looked a hell of a lot happier after your parents said they were OK with it."

Mrs. Mitchell sat across from Kendall. She grabbed Kendall's hand. "When I first met Mattie, I knew he was a happy kid. You haven't done anything wrong, Kendall. He's just happy that we like him as much as he likes us."

Kendall let out a breath. "I think he loves you guys."

Mrs. Mitchell smiled. "Well, I'm pretty damn sure we love him too."

Kendall shut his eyes and felt Logan kiss the top of his head. Three months. He'd only been with Logan three months, and his family already loved his son. Kendall had no doubts Logan did too. He opened his eyes. "Thanks. For letting us into your family."

"You two fit well," Mrs. Mitchell told him. She got up and went to finish dinner.

Kendall looked up at Logan. "Damn. You and your family are great."

Logan smiled. "We are." He kissed Kendall. "So are you."

Kendall chuckled. "So, um, you're sleeping over?"

Logan nodded. "Yup. Want me to join you on your back to school shopping trip tomorrow?"

"Yes, please." He looked at Mrs. Mitchell. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes. Could you boys set the table? Logan knows where everything is."

Kendall and Logan set the table. As Mrs. Mitchell brought the food in, Logan called the others inside.

The dinner was wonderful. A lot less tension than the one with Kendall's family the week before. Kendall wondered what would happen if they all met. After dinner, they sat in the living room and ate ice cream. When it was time to leave, Mattie hugged Logan's parents.

"Bye, Grampy. Bye, Granny." He smiled, as if he liked the sound of it coming from his mouth. When they walked outside he said, "Bye, Uncle James! Bye, Logan!"

Logan paused at his car. "Bot bye to me. I'm spending the night at your house."

Mattie jumped up and down happily. "Yay!"

It took Kendall a few minutes to get Mattie into his car seat—the kid just could not keep still when he was excited. They got back to the house and Logan pulled in the driveway behind him. Logan followed them inside, carrying his overnight bag.

"You can put that upstairs," Kendall told Logan.

"Will you play with me in my room?" Mattie asked Logan.

Logan looked at Kendall and Kendall nodded. "Sure, Big Guy." Logan picked up Fudge and followed Mattie upstairs.

Kendall walked over to the couch and sat next to Carlos. "It was an interesting dinner."

"How so?"

Kendall told Carlos about the whole grandparents thing. "Has Mattie ever seemed upset about his life situation?"

"Not at all," Carlos said. "He's a happy kid. He loves his family how it is. But I'm sure he's glad to have more family. He likes people, you know."

"Yeah. I know. It's all kind of happening so fast. We're already considered a part of Logan's family."

"Well, that's good. You wanna be with Logan for awhile."

"Maybe forever."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There's no problem," Kendall said. "It's just unbelievable. Like a good dream that I might wake up from one day."

Carlos smiled. "This is no dream, buddy. Good stuff is allowed to happen to you, you know."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah."

After they settled Mattie into bed, Logan and Kendall sat in the living room. Carlos went upstairs to his own room, so they were alone.

Logan placed his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Sorry Mattie didn't want to go to bed because I'm here."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. "It's OK. He needs to get used to that." He kissed Logan's hand.

Logan hummed happily. "That should be my lips."

"I agree."

Logan straightened himself and quickly pulled Kendall in for a kiss. Kendall let out a groan at the contact. It seemed like it had been a long time since they'd kissed like that. And he realized that it had been some time since they'd last had sex too. That needed to change.

"Bedroom," Kendall said. "But we have to be quiet."

"I can do that."

They quietly snuck upstairs. They both began to remove their clothes once in Kendall's room. Logan locked the door.

"Um. I never lock that," Kendall said.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Do you want Mattie walk in on us going at it?"

"Shit. No. Bu-"

"We'll unlock it when we're done. OK?" He walked up to Kendall. Logan ran a hand down Kendall's torso until he reached Kendall's erection. He began to slowly stroke Kendall.

"Fuck. OK."

Logan chuckled and pushed Kendall onto the bed. He straddled Kendall and gave him a kiss. "Do you wanna top?"

Kendall ran a hand up and down Logan's back. He knew he might regret it in the morning... "You can." He wanted to feel Logan inside him.

Logan smiled and kissed at Kendall's neck. They readjusted themselves on the bed, then Logan went about preparing Kendall. "Condoms?" Logan asked when Kendall was ready.

"In the drawer." Kendall pointed to his bedside table.

Logan grabbed one. He looked at the wrapper and grinned. "Lubed? Were you inspired by me?"

"Maybe," Kendall admitted.

Logan laughed. He opened it then slipped it on. He kissed Kendall as he entered him. "Shit. You feel good."

Kendall let out a soft moan as Logan began to move. "You too." He brought Logan's lips back to his own. It really had been too long in Kendall's mind. He didn't get enough moments like this with Logan. He loved feeling this closeness with Logan.

Logan ended the kiss and placed his forehead against Kendall's, looking into his eyes. "You're beautiful, you know."

Kendall put a hand on the back of Logan's head. "If I'm beautiful, you're fucking gorgeous."

Logan touched Kendall's face. "Learn to take a compliment, dear."

Kendall smiled. Logan had just called his dear. It was the first time either of them had ever used a pet name or something. "OK." He pulled Logan in for another kiss, and from that moment they both lost themselves in the act of lovemaking.

When it was over, Logan discarded the condom and laid back down on the bed on his stomach. He put an arm around Kendall, and his head on Kendall's chest. "It feels like it's been awhile since we've done that."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "Because it has been. We haven't had a no kid date in a long time. Which we really need to do soon."

Logan chuckled. "You need a break from being a dad?"

"Just for one night. Maybe I can spend the night at your place for once."

"I'd like that," Logan said.

"You know, most people would be pissed or annoyed that we don't get to have sex regularly."

"I barely notice. I like spending time with you as much as I like having sex with you. We don't need to be constantly fucking."

Kendall laughed. "God, you're amazing."

"I try."

"No, you don't. I'm pretty sure you were born that way. No one could try to be so prefect and succeed."

Logan lifted his head, a smile on his face. He kissed Kendall's chin and said, "You're pretty perfect yourslef."

Kendall felt a little flutter in his stomach. "Thanks, I guess." He laughed at Logan's eye roll. "Wanna take a shower?"

"Sure."

After their shower, they put on their pajamas and checked on Mattie. Kendall shut off Mattie's TV and DVD player. He gave Fudge's head a scratch before returning to Logan who was leaning in the doorway.

"He looks like a little angel when he's asleep," Logan said as they stepped back into the hall.

Kendall chuckled softly as he shut Mattie's door. "Too bad his half devil side comes out when he's awake."

They went back into Kendall's room, and Logan laid on the bed. "He's not so bad."

Kendall shut the door and joined Logan. "You haven't seen his mean side yet. Once you're not so shiny and new to him, he'll let it show."

"Should I be scared?"

"Not yet." He gave Logan a kiss. "Try not to worry about it."

"I'll do my best."

…

Kendall's alarm went off the next morning. He shut it off and smiled when Logan's arms tightened around him. "You have work, right?"

"Unfortunately."

Kendall chuckled and sat up, ignoring Logan's whine of protest. "We gotta get dressed and stuff before Carlos wakes up."

"OK." Logan sat up.

They brushed their teeth and got dressed. Kendall watched with fascination as Logan quickly did his hair.

Logan turned to look at Kendall once he was done. "So, what's next?" He went to his overnight bag and put his stuff away.

"Well, Carlos is going to stir soon, and I need to wake Mattie up. It can take that kid awhile to get ready."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

Kendall thought it over. It would make his morning easier with Logan's help. "OK. Um. Listen carefully."

"Alright."

"Go to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. Feel free to make yourself some. If fudge comes into the kitchen, let him outside. Then, uh, could you make me and Mattie lunch?"

"Sure."

"OK. Both of our lunch boxes are on the counter by the fridge. It's obvious which is mine, and which is his. Mattie's gonna have a ham and cheese sandwich with mustard. Put on two slices of ham, once slice of cheese, and put the mustard on the top bread. Cut the sandwich diagonally. Um. The little plastic bags are in the drawer closest to the fridge. Grab two. One for his sandwich and one for some Cheez-Its. The Cheez-Its are in the pantry. You got it?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"OK. You don't mind making my lunch too?"

"No."

"OK. OK. Um. You can make me a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and a bit of mayo."

"Would you like that cut diagonally too?"

Kendall smiled. "If that's not too much. Um. You'll find little bags of pretzels in the pantry. I'll have one of those."

"OK. Drinks?"

"Shit. A juice box for mattie, a can of soda for me."

"OK." Logan gave him a kiss. "I'll go do that." He left the room.

Kendall took a deep breath and went off to Mattie's room. He shook Mattie's shoulder lightly. "Time to wake up, kid."

"No."

Kendall laughed. "Come on. Logan's downstairs waiting for us."

Mattie sat up. Fudge hopped off the bed and ran downstairs. "He's having breakfast with us?"

Kendall started to get out Mattie's clothes for the day. "Yup. And he's going to come with us to Target later."

"Cool." Mattie got out of bed.

Kendall walked Mattie to the bathroom. He peed and brushed his teeth. Then he actually managed to get dressed pretty quickly. Kendall grabbed Mattie's backpack and Professor Bear, and they went downstairs. In the kitchen, Logan was drinking coffee and looking at the calender.

"Hey," Kendall said as he set down Mattie's bag. He walked over to pour some coffee for himself as Mattie sat at the table.

"Pretty full calender," Logan commented.

"Yeah." They had one of those bog ones so they could fit everything. "It's color coded too."

"I noticed."

"We may have to start including some of your stuff on there."

Logan smiled. "OK. So, um, breakfast?"

"Yeah. While I make my toast, you can get Mattie some cereal. And some for yourself. But only cereal marked with a K. Carlos is protective of his cereal."

"OK. What cereal do you want, Mattie?"

Mattie looked up at the ceiling and thought. "Um. Trix."

"Sweet. I'll have some of that too."

Carlos joined them as they ate. He let Fudge inside. "Wow. You guys are ready before me."

After breakfast, they all got ready to leave. As they headed outside, Kendall asked Logan, "What time do you get off work?"

"Four."

Kendall nodded. "OK. I get off at three. Um. Just come here after and then we'll go to Target?"

"Alright. Maybe I'll treat you guys to dinner after."

"You don't have to."

Logan kissed him. "But I want to. See you later."

…

Once Kendall got a text saying that Logan was on his way, he started to get Mattie ready. As Kendall grabbed his list, Mattie asked, "What kind of stuff are we buying?"

"School supplies and clothes."

Mattie sighed. "Do I have to go to school?"

Kendall laughed. "Yes. It'll be fun."

"But I don't go to the same school as Emmy."

_Because Emmy's grandparents pay for her to go to Catholic school. _"Maybe one day you will." The doorbell rang. "Logan's here. Let's go."

The back to school section at Target was already crowded. But Kendall knew it was worse later in the month.

"When does Mattie start school?" Logan asked as they made their way toward the clothes.

"The twenty-ninth," Kendall answered.

Logan laughed. "Small world. Me too."

"Logan, how come you go to school and Daddy doesn't?" Mattie asked.

"Because I wanted to go to more school and Daddy didn't." Logan looked at Kendall to make sure the answer was OK. Kendall nodded.

"_Why'd _you still want to go to school?"

Logan smiled at Mattie. "Because I'm crazy." That made Mattie giggle.

"Here we are," Kendall said. "After this, we're done."

"Can I pick out whatever I want?" Mattie asked.

"I'll tell you where you can pick things out from."

At one point, Mattie wanted a shirt from one of the sections that wasn't on sale. It would have put them over the amount of money Kendall allowed for the shopping trip, so Kendall said Mattie couldn't get it. Then Mattie got all pouty and looked like he wanted to cry.

"Let me get him the shirt," Logan said.

Kendall looked at him. "You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"You always say that," Kendall said, feeling a little mad. He was tired and ready to get the fuck out of Target. "I can buy my kid food and clothes, you know. I don't need your help."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "I know that, Kendall. This has nothing to do with money or your ability to provide."

Kendall let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. Sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"I don't feel bad for you or anything, if that's what you were thinking," Logan told him. "I just like doing stuff for you guys."

Kendall studied Logan's face. It didn't seem like he was lying. "I don't know what I was thinking. Um. You can get him the shirt if you want."

Logan picked Mattie up and they went to get in line to pay. "Are you mad at me?" Logan asked.

Kendall turned to face Logan. "No! I'm sorry I snapped. Just... I'm exhausted and I can be a... jerk when I'm tired. I... I..."

Logan grabbed Kendall and kissed his forehead. "It's fine. How about instead of going out to dinner, we order a pizza."

Kendall smiled. "Sounds awesome."

_**I hope this was an OK chapter. **_


	11. Eleven

_**I know this update wasn't as quick as usual for this story. But I worked on a little follow up to Thank You, William Shakespeare called Thank You, Logan Mitchell. So anyone who liked TYWS should check that out. :D**_

Chapter Eleven

Logan got home after work and sat next to James on the couch.

"You seeing your man today?" James asked.

"No. He has to take Mattie to the doctor today. He has to be updated with all his shots and shit."

"Does it ever get boring?" James wanted to know.

"What?"

"Just... The whole life Kendall has. I mean, you do everyday grown up shit with him. Doesn't that get dull?"

"Not really," Logan told him. "I have fun just being with him. Doesn't matter what we do. And what's wrong with being grown up?"

"So much responsibility," James said. "Less fun. There's no room for fuck ups when you're grown up."

"James, you're almost in the real world yourself."

"I know. And that scares the shit out of me. God. How did Kendall do it? Grow up at such a young age?"

Logan shrugged. He wondered that himself sometimes. "He just did what he had to do, I guess. He stepped up."

James let out a breath. "I don't know if I could've done that. You know, put my life aside, my teen years, for a baby. I don't know if I could've grown up that fast."

"Good thing you never had to go through that."

"Yeah," James agreed. "That says a lot about Kendall, though. Shows he's a good guy."

Logan smiled. "He is a good guy. A great guy." He paused for a moment. "I fear he thinks I pity him, though."

James raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Last week when we went to Target, he got kinda mad when I offered to buy Mattie a shirt. Like he felt threatened or something. Maybe insulted? As if he felt I thought he couldn't provide."

"Well, you do offer to buy him and Mattie dinner and stuff all the time."

"But I'm just like that! You know I like giving people things. How many times have I bought you meals and shit?"

"A lot," James admitted. "But Kendall isn't used to your giving ways. He's used to doing things mostly on his own. He doesn't know yet that this is how you are. That's probably why he thinks you feel sorry for him."

"Should I explain it to him?" Logan wondered.

"Only if it comes up again."

"OK. Um. Friday Kendall is gonna spend the night here."

"Should I invest in ear plugs?"

Logan smirked. "Maybe."

"Yuck."

Logan punched James' arm lightly. "I have to put up with hearing a bunch of skanky girls moaning your name."

"Hey. I've banged some classy ladies."

Logan snorted. "Yeah. Sure."

James laughed a little. "I may raise my standards."

"Good. I know I felt better about myself when I started to do that."

"I also kind of find myself wanting something similar to what you and Kendall have. Preferably without a kid."

Logan smiled. He was glad James was starting to grow up.

…

On Thursday, Logan got a call from Kendall before he had to leave for work. "Hello?"

"I need a favor," Kendall said, sounding reluctant.

"What?"

"Um. What time do you get off work?"

"Four."

"OK. So, um. I got asked to work a little longer today, and since I need the money I said I would. Carlos has to do something after work, and so does my mom. So, uh, could you pick Mattie up from daycare and watch him until I get home?"

"Sure I can."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. So what time will you be home?"

"I'm done at six; you won't be alone with Mattie too long. Ju- No, Mattie, you can't talk to him. Sorry."

Logan laughed. "It's OK."

"Just don't let him talk you into too much. Um. When you're done work, stop by Sherwoods to pick up his car seat. Do you know where the daycare is?"

"Yeah."

"OK. You'll have to sign him out. I'm gonna call there so they know it won't be me getting him. I'll also give you a key to get into my house."

"OK. I can do that."

"Thank you so much, Logan. Mattie! Don't feed Fudge that! I gotta go."

Logan chuckled. "Bye, Kendall."

When Logan finished work that day, he made his way to Sherwoods. He felt a little nervous. He had never really been alone with Mattie before. He hoped he didn't screw up somehow and make Mattie hate him.

Logan parked, got out of his car, and went to the back entrance of Sherwoods. He texted Kendall and waited.

The door opened a few minutes later. Kendall smiled at him. "Thank you so much for this."

Logan followed Kendall to his car. "No problem. Are there any instructions for me?"

Kendall unlocked his car and opened the back door. "Uh... None that I can think of. Just keep him entertained? Um. If he asks for a drink or snack just give it to him." Kendall took the car seat out, shut the door, and locked his car again. Then he followed Logan to Logan's car.

Logan watched Kendall put the car seat in. "OK. Any rules with the dog?"

Kendall finished with the car seat. "Let him outside when you get back and fill his food and water bowls." He took his house key off his set of keys and handed it to Logan. "Carlos will be at the front desk, so you don't have to worry about my mom."

Logan was grateful for that. "OK. So... I'll see you later."

Kendall kissed him. "Good luck."

Logan smiled. "Thanks."

Logan drove to the daycare. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He went inside and was glad to see that Carlos was indeed at the front desk. "Hey, Carlos."

"Hi, Logan. This is your first time babysitting Mattie?"

"Yeah..."

Carlos chuckled. "You'll do fine." He pointed to the sign in book. "Find Mattie's name, sign your name, and put down the time."

"OK." Logan did so and looked around. "This place is nice."

"Yeah. Mrs. Knight and her sisters did a good job. Mattie! Go get your things!"

Logan looked over to where Mattie was. He was stacking blocks with Emmy. He looked up, saw Logan, and smiled. He got up, and ran over to get his backpack and Professor Bear. Then Mattie charged in Logan's direction.

"Oh god." Logan managed to catch the speeding Mattie. He picked him up. "Hey, Big Guy!"

"Hi," Mattie said with a big smile. "You gonna come play at my house with me?"

"Yup," Logan told him. He felt eyes on him then saw that Mrs. Knight was staring angrily at him. "Let's get going."

"OK. Bye, Uncle Carlos!"

Logan quickly got Mattie in the car and drove off. He asked Mattie about his day and listened carefully. Mattie told him about how he played with some of the babies, and talked about something he drew.

They got to Kendall's house. Logan took Mattie out of the car seat, then got the car seat out of the car. They went inside. Logan set the car seat down, and Mattie let Fudge out of his cage.

"Let's give Fudge some food and water," Logan said.

"I can get the food!" Mattie ran off to the kitchen.

Logan smiled and followed. He pilled up the water bowl as Mattie put food in the other.

Mattie watched Fudge eat for a bit then looked up at Logan. "Cn I have some pretzels?"

"Sure," Logan said and went into the pantry.

"You can have a bag too."

"I think I will." Logan grabbed two bags.

They sat at the kitchen table and ate. Mattie talked about all the things they could do.

"Wanna play outside?" Mattie asked when they were done eating.

"Yeah." Logan had forgotten to let Fudge out when they got home, so now the dog would get out.

Logan hadn't been in the backyard much. It wasn't big, but had a sandbox and small play set. The play set had two swings, a little fort-like thing that a person could get to by walking up some steps, and a slide that was attached to the fort.

They swung for awhile. Mattie wanted to see who could swing the highest. Naturally, Logan let Mattie win. That kid _really _knew how to boast. Then they played war. Logan and Fudge vs. Mattie and Professor Bear. Logan had to try to steal the fort from Mattie, while Mattie had to try to steal the sandbox from Logan.

Logan brought Fudge into the sandbox with him. "Fudge, you watch this sandbox and defend it with your life." Fudge just tilted his head at Logan. "I'm gonna try and take over the fort." Logan looked toward the fort and saw Mattie duck down. Then he whispered to Professor Bear and looked at Logan. Logan looked back to Fudge and pointed at him. "Stay." Logan stood up and dramatically snuck to the fort.

Mattie stood. He yelled, "Defend us, Professor Bear!" and threw the bear at Logan.

Logan caught the bear and pretended to fall down. He acted like Professor Bear was attacking him and rolled around screaming, "NO!"

Mattie giggled and went down the slide. He ran over to Logan and sat on his chest. He grabbed Professor Bear and threw him into the sandbox, making fudge run off. "We win!" Mattie cried victoriously.

Logan laughed. "You sure did. I have a question to ask you."

Mattie poked Logan's cheeks. "OK."

"Is it alright if Daddy sleeps over at my house tomorrow night?"

Mattie bit his lower lip. "You promise he'll come back after?"

Logan held up his pinky. "I pinky swear."

Mattie smiled a little and wrapped his tiny pinky around Logan's. "OK. Daddy can spend the night at your house."

Logan pulled Mattie's head down and kissed his forehead. "I'll take good care of Daddy."

"OK," Mattie said with a nod and smile. He looked around and Logan saw his face change. Then Mattie let out a loud scream and scrambled off Logan.

Logan got up and saw the problem. Fudge was in the sandbox with Professor Bear. Fudge was chewing on Professor Bear and his arm had been cut open by dog teeth.

"STOP!" Mattie screamed hysterically.

Logan ran over and pried the bear out of Fudge's mouth. He smacked the dog on the nose. "Bad, Fudge!"

Mattie grabbed Professor Bear, tears in his eyes. "W-we put h-him in his c-cage for ten minutes when he's bad."

"OK." Logan picked the dog up and followed Mattie—who was on the verge of a breakdown—into the house. Logan put Fudge in his cage and heard Mattie start to cry. Logan kneeled in front of Mattie. "It's gonna be OK."

"Professor B-Bear is h-h-hurt!"

"We'll fix him."

"H-h-h-how?" The crying was getting worse, and Mattie was getting harder to understand.

Logan got out his phone and checked the times. Kendall was probably still working, so he called Carlos.

"Hello?"

"Carlos. Do you guys have a sewing kit?"

"Yeah On the shelf in the closet by the front door. Is Mattie crying?"

"Fudge hurt Professor Bear."

"Shit."

"Yeah. So, I'm gonna go take care of that." He hung up. "Go sit on the couch with Professor Bear," he told Mattie.

Mattie continued to cry as he went to the couch. Logan quickly went to the closet and found the sewing kit. Logan went to the couch and opened the sewing kit. They didn't have any white thread. "What's Professor Bear's favorite color?"

"B-blue."

Logan grabbed the thread that was the color of the sky. He grabbed the needle, cut some thread, and put some thread through the needle. "Hand him over."

Mattie gave Logan the bear then wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "What are you doing?"

Logan pushed the stuffing back into the bear's arm. "Fixing Professor Bear." He started to sew up the whole, feeling Mattie watch his every move. He finished up and put all the sewing materials back in the box. "All done."

Mattie's crying had stopped. He grabbed the bear and inspected its arm. "I can see where you fixed him."

"That's his scar."

"Scar?"

"Yup." Logan lifted his pant leg and pointed to the light scar on his shin. "Like this. I got it when I fell off my bike once. A doctor had to fix me like I fixed Professor Bear."

"So he's all better now?"

"He is."

Mattie flew into Logan's lap and gave him a hug, "Thank you!"

"What's going on here?" Logan hadn't heard Kendall walk in.

Mattie got off Logan's lap and went up to Kendall. "Fudge hurt Professor Bear, but Logan fixed him. Look!"

Kendall did. "Wow. Good job, Logan. You can sew?"

"My mom taught me," Logan said. "It's a valuable skill."

Kendall smiled and picked Mattie up. "Thanks for fixing Professor Bear," Kendall said. "You know how Mattie loves him. Wanna stay for dinner?"

Logan smiled too. "Sure."

…

"Let Kendall in when you hear the buzzer!" Logan called to James. He was in his room trying to figure out an outfit to wear.

"Already did!" James called back.

"SHIT!" Kendall was early.

"I like what you're wearing now."

Logan jumped. Kendall was standing in his doorway, holding an overnight bag. He smiled at Kendall. "I'm only in my underwear. And socks."

"I dig it." Kendall walked over to the bed, put his bag down, and sat on the bed. "You should wear that shirt." He pointed. "You look good in red."

Logan smiled and grabbed the shirt. "OK. And now I know what pants to wear." He put the shirt on.

"So, where are we going?"

"The nice seafood place."

Kendall sighed. "I bet you're gonna insist on paying for everything."

Logan put his pants on. "That bothers you."

"You only feel like you should pay because I spend a lot of money on Mattie. I don't need you to take pity on me, Logan."

Logan sat across Kendall on the bed. "Let me tell you something about myself. In grade school, I got in trouble all the time for buying my friends ice cream and stuff at lunch. I liked that it made people happy. Then I learned that people only liked me because I bought them food, so that stopped. But I still did stuff like that for James. I _love _Christmas shopping for other people. I just like giving people things. I don't pay for food and buy Mattie stuff because I feel bad for you. It's just this weird thing I do."

Kendall laughed a little. "You're a strange one, Logan. And you don't have to buy me and Mattie things for us to like you."

Logan smiled. "I'll try to not do it so much. Would you, uh, like to establish rules?"

"Like what?"

"Like, when we go out for meals, we alternate who pays."

"That's fair," Kendall said. "So you pay this time, I pay next time."

"Deal." Logan stuck out his hand and they shook. "Let's get going."

Now that the whole money thing was no longer up in the air, they were able to have a good time at dinner.

"So you buy stuff for James?" Kendall asked as they waited for dessert.

"Mostly pay for meals, drinks, or movies when we go out."

"Aren't you afraid that he's only your friend because of that?"

Logan shook his head. "No. James hates it. And he always pays me back."

"Hey. Did you ever have a crush on James?" Kendall laughed when Logan's eyes widened. "I'll take that as a yes."

Logan sighed. "It was only for a short time."

Kendall laughed again. "Dear, it's OK. I had a crush on Carlos once."

"What's with us having crushes on our straight friends?"

"We were both sad cases, I guess."

As they walked down the hall to Logan's apartment, Kendall asked, "Is James home?"

"Yup."

"Damn. That means we can't have sex in the living room."

Logan chuckled as he got out his keys. "You really wanna do that?"

"Mostly because James doesn't want us to. Do we have to be quiet?"

Logan unlocked his door. "Fuck no. It's revenge time."

They stepped into the apartment. "So I can be extra loud?"

Logan hung his keys up and smirked at Kendall. "You better be."

They walked to Logan's bedroom. Once the door was shut, Kendall's mouth was on Logan's. Logan moaned as Kendall's tongue slipped into his mouth. He worked open Kendall's shirt and pushed it off.

They stumbled to the bed, clothes coming off along the way. They were down to their underwear when they fell onto the bed. Logan kissed all over Kendall's chest, biting down at one point to leave a mark. Then he made his way down Kendall's stomach until he reached the underwear. He pulled Kendall's underwear off and began to suck Kendall.

"Fuck!" Kendall cried out, his hips moving forward slightly. "Just like that." He whined when Logan stopped. "Why'd you do that?"

Logan kissed the tip of Kendall's nose. "Don't need you coming yet." He removed his underwear. Then he opened his bedside table drawer and got out some lube and a condom.

"We should get tested," Kendall said as Logan applied some lubricant to his fingers.

"Why?" Logan slipped a finger into Kendall.

Kendall groaned. "So... If we know we're both clean, we don't have to use condoms anymore."

Another finger, another groan. "Hmm. I've never had sex without a condom."

"Good," Kendall said. "It's likely you don't have anything."

Logan removed his fingers from Kendall and put the condom on. "So we'll get tested." He put his lips to Kendall's as he entered Kendall. "Don't forget to be loud."

Kendall smirked. "I won't."

Neither of them held back. Names were called, curses were cried, loud moans were let out. The loudest of them all happening when they came.

"Did James slam his door at one point?" Kendall asked.

Logan laughed. "Probably." He used a towel he had left in his room to clean them both off. "Revenge is sweet." He pulled his underwear on.

Kendall did the same, but also put on a T-shirt. His phone rang. "Hello?... Hey, Carlos... Yeah... Hi, kid. You having fun with Uncle Carlos?" He sat on the bed and Logan put his arms around him. "Yes, I am... Um, sure." He held out the phone to Logan. "Mattie wishes to speak with you."

Logan took the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Daddy OK?" Mattie asked.

"Daddy's fine," Logan promised. "I gave him dinner and everything."

"Is he having fun?"

"He is."

"And... he'll come home tomorrow?"

"He will. I swear."

"OK."

"You believe me?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk to Daddy again?"

"Uh-huh."

Logan gave the phone back to Kendall.

"Are you off to bed?" Kendall asked Mattie. "Yes. I will be soon... Love you too. Good night... Bye." Kendall hung up. "Why'd he want to talk to you?"

"He wanted to make sure you were OK. And that you'd be coming home tomorrow."

"And he believed you?"

"I think so. You want a drink?"

"Ooh. Yeah. My throat's all dry."

Logan laughed and kissed Kendall's cheek. "Mine too."

_**So... I don't really have anything to add. I just hope you guys liked this chapter. **_


	12. Twelve

_**Short chapter. Sorry. :/**_

Chapter Twelve

Kendall's alarm went off. He shut it off and sat up. It was going to be a difficult morning. It was Mattie's first day of Kindergarten. Kendall suddenly wished Logan was with him. Logan made the mornings move more quickly, and Kendall just generally felt more at ease with Logan by his side.

Kendall got out of bed and grabbed his phone. He sent a quick text to Logan, asking if he could pick Mattie up from school. After he got back from the bathroom, he saw that Logan had texted back saying "no problem" with a little smiley face. Kendall sent his thanks then got dressed.

Next came the hard part. Kendall walked into Mattie's room. "Wake up, kid. You have school."

Fudge hopped off the bed and Mattie said, "I don't wanna go to school."

Kendall got out Mattie's clothes. "Well, you have to. And Professor Bear is staying here."

That made Mattie sit up. "_Why_?"

"Because he's not allowed at school."

"Why?"

"Because it's a rule." Kendall pulled Mattie out of bed. "To the bathroom."

Mattie reluctantly went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he took his time getting dressed.

"You'll have fun at school," Kendall told Mattie as they made their way to the kitchen—Professor Bear stayed upstairs.

"None of my daycare friends go to my school." Mattie sat at the kitchen table.

Kendall poured Mattie's cereal. "You have school friends."

"They're not as fun."

Kendall drove Mattie to school, then walked him to his classroom. "Have fun today."

Mattie frowned. "I'll try."

"Logan's gonna pick you up."

Mattie smiled. "OK."

Kendall kissed his forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Logan joined Kendall on his lunch break so that he could pick up Mattie's car seat and the house key.

"So how was he this morning?" Logan asked as they ate.

"He didn't want to go. He likes daycare better. I guess he has more friends there."

"He also has your mom, aunts, Carlos, and Camille."

"Yeah..."

"So Carlos goes to work after he's done classes?"

"Yup," Kendall said. "He loves working at the daycare."

Logan smiled. "He was trying to make moves on Lucy today."

Kendall laughed. "She's his goal for the year."

"Oh lord."

"I know. What about James? He hit on any Freshmen?"

"Nah. He's actually trying to change up his game. He wants something more serious now."

"Good for him," Kendall said. "Um. You speak with Jett at all?"

"We had breakfast together in the dinning hall."

"Oh."

Logan smirked and poked Kendall's nose. "Don't be jealous. You know Jett's just s friend. You're the only guy I like."

"Aw." Kendall gave Logan a kiss. "So. Your birthday is in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah," Logan said. "So?"

"Just wondering what you want to do for it."

"Don't throw me a party. Seriously. Don't."

Kendall laughed. "You love giving gifts, but hate receiving them?"

"I just don't like people making a fuss over me."

"But I still wanna do something special for you," Kendall told Logan.

"And you can. Just nothing big, OK?"

"I promise."

"Thanks." Logan kissed him and stood. "I have one last class then I'm gonna work for a bit before I go pick up Mattie."

"You really don't mind getting him?"

"Not at all. I like being able to help."

Kendall smiled at Logan. "I'm glad you're around."

Logan smiled back. "Good. Because you ain't getting rid of me."

…

Kendall managed to get the day off a week before Logan's birthday. He got his gift for Logan during the day, and was going to get Logan's gift from Mattie after he picked Mattie up from school. Logan was working until six, so they wouldn't have to worry about him until then.

"So, you know why we're going to the mall?" Kendall asked Mattie as he drove.

"To get Logan's birthday gift."

"And you're not getting anything for yourself."

Mattie sighed in annoyance. "I know."

"Because I know you'll want something."

"_Daddy._"

"OK, OK." They got to the mall and walked to Build-a-Bear. "So what should we get Logan?"

Mattie looked at the choices of animals. "A white tiger! Logan likes tigers. He told me."

"OK."

They went over to the place where the animals got filled with stuffing. Kendall let Mttie be the one to put the little heart in the tiger. Next, they went over to the little area to "wash" the tiger. After that, they picked out clothes—clothes that looked like something Logan would wear. Then they typed up its birth certificate. They made it a boy and named him Snow.

After they paid, Mattie asked, "Do you think Logan will like him?"

"Logan will _love _him. He told me he always wanted something from Build-a-Bear."

Mattie smiled widely. "Good."

"OK. Let's pick up some Chinese food for dinner."

"Yuck. I don't want that."

Kendall laughed. "We'll make you something else at home."

"I want Logan to make mac 'n' cheese!"

"Ask him when he gets to our house." Kendall wasn't sure if Logan would feel up to it.

They went to the Chinese place. Kendall ordered his, Logan's, and Carlos' usuals. They passed the Hollister as they headed toward the exit.

"Kendall!"

"Uncle James!" Mattie ran into the store.

"Hey, Little Dude," James said as he hugged Mattie back. "Hi, Kendall. You make the reservation for Logan's birthday?"

"Yup. Five o'clock at Walton's Steak House. It's a nice place, you know."

"Oh, I know," James said. "I've taken a few ladies there."

"I get to go too," Mattie told James. "I promised Daddy I'd be good."

James ruffled Mattie's hair. " I know you will be." He looked at Kendall. "Logan's going to your place after work?"

"Yeah."

"Da-" James glanced at Mattie. "Man. I'm always alone these days."

"You can come over too," Mattie said.

James smiled at him. "Nah. I need to do homework anyway."

"And so do you, Mattie," Kendall said.

"But we have to wrap Logan's gift first!"

Kendall sighed. "Fine. We'll do that, then your homework. Bye, James."

James waved. "See you guys."

Once they were home, they wrapped Logan's gift. It was somewhat difficult since the Build-a-Bear box was an awkward shape. But they managed. After, Kendall sat Mattie at the kitchen table and made him do his homework. Carlos came home, grabbed his Chinese food, then sat with Mattie to help with the homework as he ate.

The doorbell rang. Kendall went to answer it. "Hi, Logan."

Logan smiled and stepped inside. "Hey." He put his school bag down and gave Kendall a kiss.

"I got Chinese food."

"_Sweet. _I'm starving." In the kitchen, Logan went up to Mattie and kissed the top of his head. "Hey, Big Guy."

Mattie looked up at Logan with a smile. "Hi! Will you make me mac 'n' cheese?"

Logan chuckled. "Sure."

Kendall sat and began to eat his food as Logan made the mac and cheese. Kendall felt warm in the heart, Logan fit perfectly. He fell into their routine so easily. Kendall _really _hoped they would last.

…

Kendall had dropped Mattie off at the Mitchells'. Then he went to go get Logan. In the car, Logan said, "James went somewhere, but wouldn't tell me where."

"OK."

"You're not throwing me a party, are you?"

"I told you I wouldn't."

"Hmm..." Logan didn't sound convinced.

_He'll see, _Kendall thought. He was nervous, though. He really wanted Logan to like what he had planned.

They arrived t the restaurant and went inside. Kendall watched Logan's eyes widen, and saw him smile.

"Mom, Dad, James, Mattie," Logan said happily.

"Surprise!" Mattie said before running over to hug Logan. "Happy Birthday!"

"And you guys got me gifts too?" Logan said.

Mattie nodded. "But you can't open them until after dinner. Mine's the best."

Logan smiled. "I bet it is."

They all sat down to eat. Logan sat between Mattie and Kendall.

"Did I do good?" Kendall whispered to Logan.

Logan kissed him. "You did great. All the important people in my life are here."

Kendall smiled. He was glad he was able to do what Logan wanted.

They ate dinner and happily chatted. Logan seemed to be having a good time on his birthday. As they waited for dessert, Logan opened his gifts.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell had gotten Logan gift cards to his favorite stores. "Wow, James," Logan said teasingly. "Shirts from Hollister."

"Hey! Those are shirts you wanted!"

Logan laughed. "Thanks, James." He picked up the gift from Mattie and opened it. "A white tiger from Build-a-Bear! This is awesome!"

"You like it?" Mattie asked.

Logan gave him a hug. "I really do."

"His name is Snow," Mattie told Logan.

Logan grinned. "That's the perfect name."

Kendall handed Logan the final gift. A small box wrapped in red paper. "It's not, like, jewelry or something."

"OK..." Logan said as he opened it. "A key."

"To my house," Kendall said. "That way, you don't have to always borrow mine. And you can let yourself in. Is... that OK?"

Logan took Kendall's hand and kissed it. "It's great."

They had dessert, said good-bye to everyone, and went back to Kendall's house.

"Cake!" Mattie said when they got home.

Logan looked at Kendall. "Cake?"

Kendall smiled sheepishly. "Mattie talked me into getting you a small cake."

"Am I allowed to have some cake?" Carlos asked from the couch.

Logan laughed. "Only if you sing Happy Birthday to me."

They went into the kitchen. Kendall got the cake out and put a single candle on it. They all sat at the table and sang to Logan. There was just enough cake to feed all four of them.

Kendall put Mattie to bed later that night then went into his room where Logan was waiting. He shut and locked his door. "So... you enjoy your birthday?" he asked Logan.

Logan—who was sitting on the bed—smiled. "Best birthday ever."

Kendall undid and took off his pants. "You want it to get better?"

Logan's smile morphed into a smirk. "I'd love that." He made a move to take off his shirt.

"No," Kendall said, making Logan stop. Kendall took off his own shirt and walked over to the bed. "I want to undress you."

"OK," Logan said, smirk still in place.

Kendall got on the bed and straddled Logan. He kissed Logan's forehead, then his nose, then his lips. The kiss was slow and sensual, Kendall having control. Kendall broke the kiss to remove Logan's shirt. His mouth went to Logan's collar bone, nipping and leaving love bites. Next, he focused on Logan's chest and nipples. Kendall loved that Logan's breathing started to become more labored at that point. Kendall could also hear and feel Logan's heart pounding. Logan whispered Kendall's name as Kendall made his way down Logan's stomach. Kendall got to Logan's jeans, undid them, and pulled Logan's pants and underwear off. Logan seemed to sigh and relief at the freedom. Kendall wrapped a hand around Logan's member and stroked several times before taking Logan into his mouth.

Kendall felt Logan grip his hair as he bobbed his head. Logan was moaning quietly, but Kendall knew he wanted to cry out. Kendall smiled as he stopped. He sat up and removed his underwear. "So... I know you got your test results back last week and you're all good. Mine came back... the day before yesterday? And I'm nice and disease free."

"So this is gonna be our first time without protection?"

"Yup."

"Sweet. Get to it then."

Kendall laughed and went about preparing Logan. It had been awhile since Logan bottomed, so Kendall took his time. Logan was already a mess by the time Kendall entered him.

Kendall went slow. His hands were locked with Logan's. Kisses were exchanged. Logan met every one of Kendall's thrusts perfectly. Logan came without even needing Kendall to touch him. Seeing Logan's eyes glaze over and him bite his lip sent Kendall over the edge.

Kendall rolled off Logan and pulled Logan into his embrace.

"People are right when they say sex is better without a condom."

Kendall laughed. "Very true."

"Good way to end my birthday. Thanks, dear. For this day and all. It was great. Just how I wanted to spend it."

Kendall used a hand to rub Logan's back. "I'm glad you liked it. I wanted it to be prefect."

"And it was. Hmm. Mattie's birthday is soon."

"I know."

"Do you need help planning it and whatnot?"

Kendall smiled. He loved that Logan thought about those things. He... the realization struck. He loved Logan. _Shit. I love Logan. Isn't it too soon for that? _

"Kendall?"

"Right." Kendall snapped out of his thoughts. He'd freak out later. "We're gonna throw the party at my mom's house. Since it's bigger. But, uh, you can help with pretty much everything else. Like food and such."

"My parents would like to go."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "Then we'll invite them."

"They'll question you about gifts."

"I look forward to it. So... you liked your gifts?"

Logan lifted his head to look at Kendall. "I love my white tiger. Tigers are awesome."

"Mattie did say you liked them."

"We've had talks about our favorite animals. I liked your gift too, Kendall. The key. A lot of people think the exchange of keys is a big, scary step. But this feels right. Like this is how it should be. Ooh. I'll get you a key to my place."

"Sweet." It meant a lot that Logan was willing to get Kendall a key. Logan wanted to open his life to Kendall the way Kendall opened his to Logan.

Kendall later fell asleep while contemplating his love for Logan. He shouldn't have been surprised at the realization. Logan was special, and he felt such a connection to Logan. How could he not love the beautiful man asleep in his arms? Now Kendall just had to figure out how to tell Logan.

_**Hmm... Didn't really like this chapter. So sorry if it sucked. **_

_**Also, I don't know if Build-a-Bear has white tigers. If they don't, they should. **_


	13. Thirteen

_**Another chapter! Woot! I'm always on such a roll with this story. **_

Chapter Thirteen

Logan skipped his second class of the day and drove to Kendall's house. He let himself in with his key—he was still a little giddy about that fact. Fudge yipped happily in his cage, but Logan ignored him. Logan was on a mission. He went to the kitchen and got the container filled with thirty cupcakes out of the fridge.

The night before, Logan had made cupcakes with Kendall, Mattie, and Carlos. Since it was Mattie's birthday the next day—today—they made the cupcakes to bring into Mattie's class for snack time.

Kendall wasn't able to make it to Mattie's school, so Logan volunteered. He could handle missing one class so Mattie could have cupcakes on his birthday. Logan remembered doing that when he was a kid and it was always fun. He wanted Mattie to have that.

When Logan got to the school, he rang the bell. After the door buzzed, he went inside and to the office. "Um. I'm here to bring cupcakes in for a birthday?"

The little old lady at the desk smiled. "The child's name and grade?"

"Matthew Knight. Kindergarten."

"Ah. His father called and said someone would be coming. Your name?"

"Logan Mitchell." Since her smile didn't fall, Logan assumed Kendall hadn't explained their relationship.

The lady hit a button and said, "Hello?"

Another woman's voice said, "Yes?" back.

"Could you please send Matthew Knight to the office?"

A bunch of little voices went "ooh" before the other woman said, "OK."

The lady at the desk continued to smile and said, "We let the child escort their birthday guests to their classroom." She wrote up Logan's guest pass and handed it to him.

The door opened and Mattie stepped in. His excitement must've been building as he walked because it exploded when he saw Logan. "Logan! You're here! Wanna come to my classroom?"

Logan smiled at him. "Sure."

"Have fun," the lady at the desk said.

Mattie paused at the door. "Wait! Can we give Mrs. Smith a cupcake? I know we have three extra."

"OK." Logan put the cupcakes down on a chair and took one out. He handed it to Mattie, and Mattie gave it to Mrs. Smith.

"Thank you, Mattie," she said with some fondness in her tone.

"Bye, Mrs. Smith," Mattie said sweetly. He took Logan's hand and led him out of the office. "Everybody's excited about cupcakes," Mattie informed Logan.

"I bet they are. Cupcakes are great after all."

They went into Mattie's classroom. A bunch of little faces smiled at Logan—cupcakes made him a popular man. Mattie's teacher, a pretty young woman with black hair, came up to logan. "I'm Ms. Daniels, Mattie's teacher. You pick Mattie up, but you're not his dad."

"Um. I'm his dad's boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Logan suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Where can the cupcakes go?"

"The counter by the fridge."

In the back of the classroom, a little kitchen area was set up. There were five small tables back there for all the kids to sit at.

"Everyone go take a seat at the tables," Ms. Daniels said.

All the kids hurried. Logan figured they all had assigned seats since they all went to specific chairs.

"Will you sit next to me, Logan?" Mattie asked.

"Of course." Logan knew he had to stay until snack time was over, so naturally he could sit.

All the kids sang Happy Birthday to Mattie. Then Logan, Mattie, and Ms. Daniels handed out the cupcakes. Logan and Ms. Daniels each got one too.

"These are my friends," Mattie told Logan when they say. "Jeff and Collin. They're coming to my birthday party."

"Sweet," Logan said as he ate. "It's gonna be a fun party."

Mattie pointed. "Over there is my desk. And there's my cubby."

Logan recognized the Iron Man backpack. "Wow. Cool."

Mattie told Logan every single thing they had done so far that day. His friends also told Logan about their days. They were funny kids, and nice to Mattie. Logan approved of Mattie's friends.

"I don't want you to go," Mattie said as Logan got ready to leave.

"I'll see you in a couple hours when I pick you up."

"OK..."

Logan poked his nose. "Don't pout. Uncle James is coming over to your house to make us dinner."

Mattie smiled. "Cool!" He gave Logan a hug. "Bye, Logan. I love you."

Logan's heart melted. Mattie had never said that before. "Love you too, Big Guy." And Logan meant it. He really did love the kid. With all his heart. "Bye."

…

Mattie seemed off when Logan drove him home that day. He appeared to be thinking, and didn't answer any of Logan's questions. When they got home, Logan stopped Mattie before he could let Fudge out of his cage. "What's up? Did something happened at school?"

Mattie frowned and sighed. "Ricky was mean at recess."

Logan kneeled in front of Mattie. "What did Ricky do?" If this kid hurt Mattie, Logan would kill him.

"He said my two daddies were gonna go to hell. I kept telling him that I only have one daddy, but he wouldn't listen. And hell is a bad word!"

"Did you tell Ms. Daniels?"

"Yes. He had to sit on the steps for the rest of recess. Why'd h keep saying I have two daddies?" Mattie asked. He was clearly confused, and sounded like he was about to cry.

"Ricky probably thought I was your second daddy," Logan said, hoping he was handling the situation right.

"But Daddy said you wouldn't be my second daddy unless you and Daddy got married."

_So this has been discussed before. _"Right. But Ricky doesn't know all that."

"Why'd he say you and Daddy were going to hell?" Mattie wanted to know. "Daddy says hell is a place for bad people. You and Daddy aren't bad people."

Logan put his hands on Mattie's shoulders. "Some people think God doesn't like it when a boy and a boy or a girl and a girl date."

"Why do they think that?"

"They say the Bible says so."

"If it does then the Bible's wrong," Mattie said.

Logan smiled. "I agree. Listen. Sometime people might say bad things about me and Daddy because we're two boys dating. They may say bad things to you. But you should try not to get upset. Because deep down you know they're wrong. OK?"

Mattie nodded. "OK."

Logan kissed his forehead. "Go let Fudge outside."

Kendall got home an hour later, and Logan told him about his talk with Mattie.

Kendall let out a breath. "Shit. I was afraid of something like this."

"I didn't even think of it."

"You handled it well, though. Don't worry."

"OK."

"I'll have to talk to Emma about it," Kendall said.

"Emma?"

"Mattie's teacher."

"you know Ms. Daniels?"

Kendall shrugged. "She's my mom's friend's daughter. She's two years older than us. I used to play with her when I was little."

Logan was slightly upset by this news. "She's pretty."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

Kendall smiled. "I have issues noticing other people now that I've got you."

A smile tugged at Logan's lips. "OK. Now I'm not so jealous anymore."

Kendall kissed Logan as the doorbell rang. "That must be James. You get it, and I'll tell Mattie he can stop his homework."

Logan answered the door and was greeted by James carrying grocery bags.

"This kid best appreciate me making him dinner," James said as he stepped inside. "Your parents here yet?"

"Nope." Logan guided James to the kitchen.

"Uncle James!" Mattie screamed happily. "You're making us dinner?"

"You bet I am, Little Dude. Kendall, your mom and sister will be here too?"

"Yup," Kendall said. "And don't you dare hit on my sister."

James rolled his eyes. "I'll do my best. Um. Is everyone gonna fit at that table?"

"We're gonna add a card table and some folding chairs," Kendall told him.

"My birthday's the best day of the year," Mattie said with a smile.

James chuckled as he got out the food. "Obviously."

Carlos walked into the kitchen. "I am so glad I don't have to cook today. What are you making, James?"

"Chicken casserole."

Mattie gasped. "That's my favorite!"

James grinned at him. "So I've been told."

"Let's go in the other room and play while Uncle James cooks," Kendall said to Mattie.

"OK," Mattie said. "Will you come, Logan?"

"Of course," Logan said.

Carlos said, "I'll stay here and help James."

"You should've brought Snow," Mattie said when they sat in front of his toys. "He could've played with Professor Bear."

"Next time," Logan promised.

They played with Mattie's toy cars for awhile. When the doorbell rang, Mattie ran to answer it. "Grandma! Aunt Katie!"

Logan looked over as Mattie hugged Kendall's mom. Mattie must've missed her since he was no longer in daycare.

Katie went up to Logan and Kendall. "Hey, guys. Carlos making dinner?"

"Nope," Logan said. "James is."

Katie raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Oh really?"

"Baby Sister," Kendall said in a warning tone. "I swear to God. I will bitch slap some sense into you if you're thinking about flirting with James."

"You'd hit a girl?" Katie asked.

"In this case, yes."

Logan laughed. "You two are so odd."

The doorbell rang again, and Mattie cried, "I'll get it!" Logan watched him run to the door and open it. "Granny! Grampy! You came!"

"Of course we did," Mr. Mitchell said. "We wouldn't miss your birthday." He picked Mattie up and stepped inside.

"Where can I put the cake?" Mrs. Mitchell asked Kendall.

"The kitchen," Kendall answered. "Carlos will put it in the fridge. James is in there too."

Logan's parents and Mattie went to the kitchen.

Mrs. Knight went over to Kendall and Logan as they stood. "What did Mattie just call Logan's parents? Why are they even here? And why did _they _bring the cake?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Mom, breathe. Mattie called them Granny and Grampy."

"_Why?_"

"He asked them to be his other grandparents. They're here because he asked them to be. They brought the cake because Mrs. Mitchell asked if she could bring one, and I said it was OK."

"You're fine with them being his pretend grandparents?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"My parents love Mattie," Logan said. "And Mattie loves them."

Mrs. Knight gave Logan a cold look. "This is none of your business."

"When my family is involved it is. Look. I get that it bothers you that Mattie has other people as his grandparents now. You used to be the only one. I get that. But I will not tolerate you being rude to my parents or talking shit about them because you're jealous. Tonight is about Mattie, not you."

Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall. "You're going to let him talk to me like that?"

Kendall shrugged. "He's right."

"I will leave."

"Fine," Kendall said. "Upset Mattie on his birthday. Be a drama queen and make this all about you."

Mrs. Knight huffed and went to sit on the couch.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'll go talk to her."

Kendall sighed and looked at Logan. "Lets get the extra table and chairs."

Mrs. Knight kept herself in check as they ate. Logan was glad for that. His mom would've beaten down Kendall's mom if she got bitchy.

"Mattie, did you like the mac and cheese I made?" James asked.

"Logan's is better," Mattie said simply.

James looked shocked. "Really?"

Mattie laughed. "Yours is second best, Uncle James."

James sighed. "I'll take what I can get, I guess."

"Hey, Mattie," Carlos said. "Who's your favorite uncle?"

"Oh god," Kendall mumbled.

Mattie swallowed his food and said, "It depends."

"On what?" Carlos and James asked.

Mattie grinned. "On who gets me the best birthday gift."

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Knight.

"That's my kid," Kendall said and gave Mattie's head a pat. "Clearly I raised him well."

They got out the cake and sang Happy Birthday to Mattie. Mattie closed his eyes to make a wish and blew out his six candles. After cake was done, everyone slowly left. Logan was the last.

"Do you have to go?" Mattie asked.

"I have school tomorrow, Big Guy. But I'll see you when I pick you up after school."

"OK." Mattie gave him a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Mattie smiled and ran off to play with Fudge.

"He told you he loves you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Earlier today..."

"And you said it back."

Logan nodded. "Because I do." He was surprised when Kendall kissed him.

"How are you so great?" Kendall wanted to know.

Logan chuckled. "I don't know. We doing some birthday party planning tomorrow?"

"Yup. I can't believe your parents got a balloon animal guy."

"I think they love Mattie more than me."

Kendall laughed. "The kid's a charmer."

…

On Saturday, Logan went with Kendall, Mattie, and Carlos to Mrs. Knight's house. Once there, Mattie sat and watched TV while the three guys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie got the house ready. Streamers were put up, and food was placed out. Relatives and Mattie's friends started to arrive at two. The house filled quickly.

James came up to Logan during the party. "Dude. You really got the mom thing down."

Logan lightly shoved him. "Shot up."

"And you love it."

Logan smiled a little. "I do. So, you see Camille and her daughter?"

"Oh yeah. That little girl is like a clone. But she's cute." James looked over Logan's shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

Logan turned and saw Mattie and Emmy come up to them. "Hi! You two having fun?"

Mattie nodded. "I can't wait to open presents."

Logan smiled at him. "Not until after cake."

Mattie sighed. "_Fine._"

Emmy, meanwhile, was staring at James. "You're pretty," she said to him.

James gave her a dazzling smile. "You're prettier, Little Lady."

She giggled. "My name's Emmy."

James took her little hand and kissed it, making her giggle again. "I'm James."

"Do you wanna go get a balloon animal with me?" Emmy asked.

"Sure."

Mattie watched them walk away with a frown on his face.

"You OK?" Logan asked him.

"Emmy is _my _best friend. Uncle James can't steal her."

_He's jealous, _Logan thought. _So adorable. _"Uncle James isn't trying to steal her."

Mattie looked at Logan. "How do you know?"

"Because he already has a best friend. Me."

Mattie crossed his arms and made a noise of disbelief.

"Uncle James just wants to get to know your best friend. He's not stealing her."

"If you say so..."

Mattie soon got distracted by his other friends. Then it was time for cake. Next was the part Mattie had been waiting for: presents. Logan had never seen someone tear open gifts with such enthusiasm. The kid had a system too. All clothes were in one pile, toys in another, Build-a-Bear stuff in yet another. Logan's gift was the last Mattie opened. It was a white dry erase board along with some markers.

"So you can be a teacher for your toys," Logan told Mattie.

Mattie looked at Logan with a huge smile. "This is so _cool_. Thank you, Logan!"

The light in Mattie's eyes reminded Logan why he loved giving gifts.

_**So... I think I may be starting another fic soon. That means I'm not so sure when this will next update. But have no worries! I'm sticking with Two Dads until the end. I refuse to abandon it. **_


	14. Fourteen

_**So, I originally planned on having this up earlier today, but I babysat my cousin's daughter and I was exhausted. So I napped… ANYWAY. I had an urge to write another chapter of this, so I did. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **_

Chapter Fourteen

Mattie joined Kendall and Logan on the couch after he finished his homework. "Daddy, it's October now."

Kendall looked at him. "I know."

Mattie sighed. "We need to buy my Halloween costume. And on fro Professor Bear!"

Kendall chuckled. "OK. We'll go to Tar-"

"Not Target!" Mattie interrupted.

Logan laughed and Kendall shot him a look. To Mattie, he said, "Excuse me?"

"I wanna go to the Halloween store in the mall," Mattie said. "I know they have an Iron Man costume. And then we can go to Build-a-Bear and get a Captain America costume for Professor Bear."

"I need to go to the Halloween store too," Logan said to Kendall. "So I can get decorations for the party James, Jett, and I are throwing."

"Can I go to the party?" Mattie asked.

Logan looked at him and put a hand on his head. "Sorry, Big Guy. It's for adults only."

Mattie frowned. "OK…"

Logan ruffled Mattie's hair. "I'm gonna go Trick or Treating with you, though."

That got a smile out of Mattie. "OK."

"Logan," Kendall said, "Do you and James _have _to throw the party with Jett?"

Logan removed his hand from Mattie's head. "Well, we're across the hall from each other. We have the same group of friends. Our apartments alone aren't big enough for a party. It makes sense to combine."

"But that means you and Jett have to _plan _together." Kendall didn't like the idea of Logan being alone with Jett. Especially since Jett clearly wanted Logan.

"James is involved in the planning process too," Logan said. He smiled. "Are you worried that Jett's gonna try to make a move?"

Kendall frowned and looked at the TV. "No," he lied.

Logan leaned over Mattie to give Kendall a kiss. "Nothing is gonna happen with Jett."

"But what if you're drunk, and-"

"No amount of alcohol will cause me to get with Jett. Especially since I have you."

Kendall had to smile. "OK. I feel better now."

Mattie huffed, bringing the attention back to him. "Can we go to the mall to get my costume?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Sure. Logan and I can get our costumes too."

"What are you guys gonna be?" Mattie asked.

"Spider-Man, obviously," Kendall said.

"I'm gonna be Batman," Logan told Mattie. "And I think I'm gonna dress Snow up as Robin," he added, referring to his white tiger from Build-a-Bear.

Mattie smiled. "That's a good idea. Oh! Can we dress Fudge up for when we go Trick or Treating?" Hearing his name, Fudge ran over to Mattie.

"That's a _wonderful _idea!" Logan said with excitement.

Kendall grinned. "Alright. On Thursday, we'll go to the mall and pet store for Halloween stuff." He poked Mattie's forehead. "You wanted to ask Logan something?"

Mattie nodded and looked up at Logan with big eyes. "Parents night is next week at my school. Do you… wanna come with us?"

It appeared that Logan had tears in his eyes. "Of course I'll go."

Mattie squealed and gave Logan a hug. "Yay! I love you, Logan!"

Logan hugged him back. "I love you too, Big Guy."

Kendall smiled at them as a realization struck him. It didn't scare him like he thought it would. Everything felt right, actually. He loved Logan.

…

"You should buy some decorations for your house too," Logan told Kendall as they walked through the mall. Mattie was in between them, holding their hands. Kendall was holding Professor Bear because "he had to be there to pick out his costume."

"I want Halloween decorations!" Mattie said. "We can buy ghosts to hang in our tree. Those grave thingies. Some lights. Oh! Daddy, we need to get pumpkins!"

"Oh my god! We do!" Logan agreed. "We can have a little pumpkin carving party."

Kendall laughed. "You love Halloween, don't you, Logan?"

"It's my favorite holiday."

"Mine too!" Mattie informed Logan. "You get to dress up and get candy. It's fun!"

They reached the Halloween store. "OK," Kendall said. "We get our costumes then pick out decorations."

"OK," Mattie and Logan said. Logan picked Mattie up and ran off to the kids' section. Kendall chuckled and followed them. When he reached them, they had already found an Iron Man costume.

"What's his size?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall told him and Logan grabbed the right one then handed it to Kendall. "Now let's get our costumes."

They quickly picked out their costumes then split up to get decorations. Logan wanted to get scary decorations for the party, and Kendall aimed to get kid-friendly stuff for his house. He got orange lights to line the outside of the house with, several ghosts to hang up in the small tree on their front yard, and some gravestones that had Halloween puns written on them. When they found Logan, his arms were filled with shit.

"You got enough stuff there?" Kendall asked.

"_No. _I'm gonna have to some back with James tomorrow."

"Aren't you going a little overboard, dear?"

"Not at all. Let's pay."

After they paid, they went off to Build-a-Bear. Mattie got Professor Bear a Captain America costume, and Logan got Snow a Robin costume. Next, they went to the pet store and looked at the animal costumes.

"THEY HAVE THOR!" Mattie screamed with joy. "Daddy, can we get it for Fudge?"

"Sure, kid. He'll look great in it."

During the drive back, Kendall said to Logan, "So I was thinking."

"About what?" Logan asked with a smile.

"A few things. Um. Maybe you, me, Mattie, Carlos, James, and your parents could go pick out pumpkins on Saturday. Then we can all carve them at my house."

"Sure," Logan said. "My parents will love that. I have to work at the library until one."

"So we can meet at one thirty?"

"OK. What else were you thinking about?"

Kendall bit his lip. "Maybe on the night of your party… Mattie could spend the night at your parents' house? If they wouldn't mind."

Logan gave Kendall a huge smile. "They'd love that."

Kendall nodded, relieved his idea wasn't stupid. "I'll ask them on Saturday."

"And they'll say yes."

…

On Saturday, they all met up at the pumpkin patch. Mattie was thrilled to see Logan's parents and James. He helped all three of them pick out pumpkins.

"Daddy, Granny's getting little pumpkins. Can I get some too?"

Kendall smiled at him. "Sure." As Mattie walked off, Kendall turned to Logan. "Your parents seem to love having Mattie around.

"They do," Logan said as he put a pumpkin into their little wagon. "I think when they realized I was gay, they gave up on the dream of having grandchildren. Then Mattie came along and the dream was real."

"We've only been together four months."

"So?"

"Mattie and I are like part of your family now. After such a short time."

"Is that a bad thing?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head. "I just never expected it. I never thought a significant other's family would accept me. And I didn't think they'd love Mattie so much. How did this happen?"

Logan stepped in front of Kendall and gave him a kiss. "You're lucky, I guess."

"I feel bad, though."

"Why?"

"My mom isn't too accepting of you."

Logan shrugged. "I'm still holding out hope that she'll come around when she realizes I'm not going anywhere. Because I'm sticking around, dear. You know that, right? You and Mattie will never lose us."

"Good," Kendall said softly. "Because we don't wanna lose you either."

"Daddy! Logan!" Mattie came running over to them. "One of the pumpkins I got is white!"

"That's so cool," Logan said.

"I know," Mattie said with a smile. "Granny said we can paint the little pumpkins."

"We did that when I was little," Logan told Mattie. He saw James and Carlos walking over with a huge ass pumpkin. "I take it everyone's ready to go?"

They paid for the pumpkins then headed back to the house.

"Mattie," Kendall said when they got inside. "Leave Fudge in his cage."

"Why?" Mattie asked with a pout.

"Because he might mess up the pumpkin carving. Now. Go help Uncle Carlos and Uncle James lay down newspapers."

"OK." Mattie grabbed Professor Bear and shuffled away.

"Can you go get the knives and such, Logan?" After Logan left, Kendall turned to the Mitchells. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," Mr. Mitchell said as he put some pumpkins on the floor.

"On the twenty-seventh, Logan and James are having a Halloween party. Um. Carlos and I are going. Could you guys, uh, watch Mattie for the night? Like, until the next morning?"

Mrs. Mitchell's eyes lit up. "We'd _love _to!"

"It'll be _so _fun," Mr. Mitchell said with a bright smile. "It's been a while since we've had a little guy sleep over."

Kendall was glad Logan's parents were so excited about Mattie staying over. "He'll be happy when I tell him."

"Daddy, Logan won't let me touch a knife."

Kendall walked up to Mattie's play area where they laid out the newspapers and pumpkins. "Good. You're too young to play with knives."

"But I wanna cut into a pumpkin!"

"Someone will do it for you."

"But-"

"You could hurt yourself. Look. You can draw the faces on your pumpkin _and _mine."

"OK…" Mattie sat down in front of a pumpkin he picked out. "Can we start?"

Everyone cut into their pumpkins and started to take out the seeds.

"You know," Mrs. Mitchell said, "I can cook the seeds so we can eat them."

"Oh! I've always wanted to do that," Carlos said.

"James and I can show you."

"We can watch Hocus Pocus while we eat the pumpkin seeds!" Logan suggested.

"Yeah!" Mattie agreed, flinging some pumpkin seeds a little. "I love that movie!"

"Then we'll watch it," Kendall said with a laugh. "And be careful with the pumpkin seeds, kid."

"OK," Mattie said as he continued to scoop out his pumpkin. "Are these the pumpkin's brains?"

Logan chuckled. "Not really. You can use them to grow more pumpkins. Or eat them."

"Can we grow our own pumpkin? Daddy, can we _please _grow our own pumpkin?"

"I'll think about it," Kendall said.

"Will we put all these pumpkins on our front porch?" Mattie asked.

"Sure," Logan and his parents said. They looked at James expectantly.

James looked at them too. "What? I wanted to keep my pumpkin."

"James, we have nowhere to put it," Logan told him.

Mattie scooted closer to James. "I'll take real good care of your pumpkin for you."

James sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can put my pumpkin on your front porch."

Mattie hugged James. "Thank you, Uncle James! I love you!"

Kendall watched James' face soften as he hugged Mattie back. "Love you too, Little Dude."

Kendall smiled. He had figured James would be a tough nut to crack. Yet there he was, falling for Mattie's charms. It was hard to not love Mattie, after all.

Mattie watched Logan, James, and Carlos draw faces on their pumpkins before he did his own. Then he observed closely as Kendall cut it for him. "Is it scary?"

"Very," Kendall said. "Now let's do my pumpkin."

Once they finished carving, they all helped clean up. Then Carlos, James, and Mrs. Mitchell went into the kitchen to cook the pumpkin seeds.

"Can we put our Halloween decorations?" Mattie asked. "Pumpkins too?"

"We have to keep Logan and Grampy entertained."

"We'll help," Mr. Mitchell said.

Logan nodded. "And I'm sure it'll be very entertaining."

It was actually. Mattie naturally picked out where the gravestones and ghosts went. Kendall even let him climb the tree once to put a ghost up. As Kendall and Logan hung the lights up, Mr. Mitchell and Mattie directed them so they'd hang the lights straight. They arranged the pumpkins—now Jack-o'-lanterns—on the front porch last. Mattie wanted to light them, but Kendall had forgotten to get candles. So that had to wait.

When they got inside, Fudge greeted them. Carlos obviously let him out of his cage.

"Just in time!" Carlos called from the kitchen. "The pumpkin seeds are ready!"

"Sweet!" Kendall called back. "Mattie, go get Hocus Pocus."

"OK!" Mattie nodded and darted off, Fudge following.

As they watched the movie, Logan snuggled up against Kendall. Mattie sat in Mrs. Mitchell's lap, and Mr. Mitchell held Professor Bear. Carlos and James sat on the floor, eating most of the pumpkin seeds as Fudge watched them with hope.

Kendall couldn't stop himself from feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. It was such a lovely picture. A happy family. The kind of family he always wanted Mattie to have. And Logan had brought it all to them.

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and whispered, "Thank you."

Logan looked up at him. "For what?"

"Everything."

Logan laughed and gave Kendall a kiss. "You're welcome, I guess."

James and the Mitchells got ready to leave after the movie.

Mattie frowned at Logan's parents. "We never got to paint to little pumpkins."

"Tell you what," Mrs. Mitchell said. "One day you can come over to out house and we can paint the little pumpkins."

Mattie smiled. "When?"

"In three weeks," Kendall said. "And you can spend the night at their house."

Mattie's entire face lit up. "Can Fudge come too?"

"Sure," Mr. Mitchell said with a laugh. "He can play with our doggies."

Mattie did a weird little happy dance. "I can't wait. How long is three weeks?"

"Twenty-one days," Logan answered.

"Can we go count it on the calendar?"

"After you hug Granny, Grampy, and Uncle James good-bye."

Mattie did so, and once they were gone, he pulled Logan to the kitchen. "We can write it on the calendar too. Orange is my color."

"You look happy," Carlos commented to Kendall.

"I am," Kendall said. He grinned as he listened to Mattie and Logan count. "And Mattie seems happy too, doesn't he?"

"Oh, he's very happy," Carlos said. "I didn't think it was possible for him to be happier than he already was. But I was proven wrong."

"Logan is the best person I've ever dated."

"He sure as fuck is," Carlos agreed.

Kendall laughed. "He's brought good things, right?"

"He had. _You're _happier with him around, man. There's a light in your eyes these days that I've never seen before. Not until Logan."

"I love him."

Carlos smiled. "I know. When are you gonna tell him?"

"Not sure."

Logan and Mattie walked back into the room. Logan picked Mattie up and sniffed him. "Yuck! Someone's starting to smell. I think it's bath time."

"But I wanna be smelly," Mattie insisted.

"Girls won't like you if you stink," Carlos said. "Trust me."

"Emmy will still like me."

Logan laughed. "I'm sure she'd rather you smell good."

Mattie sighed. "Fine. Let's take a bath."

Later, when they settled in bed, Kendall asked Logan, "Do you like all this?"

"Like what?"

"All this family shit."

Logan smiled. "I do. James actually says I'm like a mom these days."

Kendall laughed. "You totally are!"

Logan smacked him lightly. "Ass. But… I do kinda dig being a dude mom. And I like being a part of your family. It feels right, being with you and Mattie."

Kendall took Logan's hand and kissed it. "Having you around feels right. We're lucky to have you. I always want you around. I…" Kendall was about to say it. He was so close, but he chickened out. "You're great."

Logan snuggled closer to Kendall. "You're pretty great yourself, dear. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise."


	15. Fifteen

_**So… I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'll let you guys be the judge. **_

Chapter Fifteen

"You just love doing all this mom shit," James commented, as Logan got ready.

"Mattie asked me to be there." Logan hoped he looked mature and somewhat professional. He wanted to look _parental. _This was parents' night he was going to after all.

"And I bet you felt all giddy when he asked."

"Maybe," Logan admitted.

"Do you think he thinks of you like a parent?" James asked.

Logan finished buttoning his shirt. "Is it wrong of me to hope so?"

"You think of him as a son, don't you?"

"I do." Logan turned around to face James. "Is that messed up?"

"If you asked me a few months ago, I would've said yes. It's different now, though. After seeing you all together. You guys are like a family. Two dads and a little dude. And I can see that it's not just a passing thing. This is obviously a long lasting thing, and I can see you guys as a real family one day."

"So… it's not weird that I want all that with them? It's not odd that I've fallen in love with both of them after only four months?"

James became more attentive. "You love Kendall?"

"Yes."

"Well. That's not too surprising."

"It's not?"

"Nope. Frankly, I can't believe you didn't tell me you love him sooner. Are you gonna tell him?"

"Eventually."

"He totally loves you too."

Logan smiled. "I sure hope so."

"So what happens at this parents' night thing?" James asked, changing the subject.

Logan sat on his bed to put his shoes on. "We meet with the teacher and she talks about all the things the kids have been learning. Then we meet the teachers of their extra classes: art, music, library, and gym. Then we have a talk with Mattie's teacher about his progress and get his first report card."

"Do you think anyone will find it weird that you're there?"

Logan shrugged. "Fuck them. I spend everyday with Mattie. I could be considered a caregiver or whatever. I help him with his homework and shit. I have a right to be there."

"You are the mom after all."

Logan laughed as his phone went off. "Kendall's here."

"Have fun," James said with a wave.

…

"Here's my desk, Daddy!" Mattie guided Kendall over and Logan followed. Mattie sat and opened his desk. "I organized it and everything."

"Oh wow," Kendall said. "My desk wasn't this neat in Kindergarten. Or ever."

"Mine was," Logan said as he pat Mattie's head. "I bet you're a great student." 

Mattie nodded. "I am. I almost never get in trouble for talking. And I raise my hand a lot."

"You certainly don't get that from me," Kendall mumbled as Mattie shut his desk.

Ms. Daniels caught everyone's attention and began to go over what she had been teaching the kids. Then she talked about the plans for the year and what the kids would learn. Next, they went off to each of the kids' extra classes. In music, the kids sang a song for all the parents. In art, the parents got to see what project the kids were working on. The gym teacher and librarian each went over what the kids would be doing for the year.

"I like library better than gym," Mattie said as they walked back to his classroom. "It's more fun."

Logan smiled at him. "That's my guy."

"Speaking of gym," Kendall said, "you gotta practice tying your shoes. Your teacher wants you all to be able to do it after Christmas."

Mattie sighed. "I know, Daddy."

They sat and waited until it was their turn with Ms. Daniels. When it was their turn, Ms. Daniels talked about Mattie's strengths and told them—mostly Kendall—what Mattie needed to work on. "Here's his report card," she said. "And… the family tree he drew."

Kendall looked at the family tree and smiled. "Let's go in the hall and show Logan."

They stepped into the hall and Mattie said, "I wanna show him!" He took the paper from Kendall, sat down, and patted the floor next to him so Logan would sit.

Logan sat. He looked at the paper and it felt like his heart exploded in his chest.

Mattie pointed. "That's Grandma. That line leads to Daddy, Uncle Carlos, and Aunt Katie." Mattie's finger went to the other side of his family tree. "There's Granny and Grampy. Then you and Uncle James. The line between you and Daddy goes to me and Fudge. I put you in the mom spot because you do stuff other kids' moms do. Like bring in cupcakes and pick me up from school. Is that OK?"

Logan pulled Mattie into a tight embrace. "Of course it's OK!" He kissed the top of Mattie's head. "I love you."

Mattie giggled. "Love you too. Do you wanna keep it?"

"Yes! I'll hang it up in my room." Logan stood and picked Mattie up. "Let's go get some ice-cream. My treat."

"Are you getting him ice-cream because he made you his mom?" Kendall asked, looking amused.

"Yes," Logan said with no shame.

Kendall laughed and kissed Logan's temple. "You're adorable. Let's go get that ice-cream."

…

Kendall showed up the afternoon of the party after dropping Mattie off at Logan's parents' house. "He was _very _excited," Kendall informed Logan as they decorated. "And your parents' dogs seemed terrified of Fudge."

Logan laughed. "My parents are just as excited as Mattie. They have a lot planned for him."

"I could tell they were," Kendall said. "It was sweet. You told them about the family tree?"

"Oh yeah. My mom cried. James got a little misty eyed too."

James came out of the kitchen. "I did not!"

Logan chuckled. "You totally did."

James was about to say something else, but Jett walked in then. "You see the news?"

"Why? Did someone die?" Logan asked.

"No," Jett said with an eye roll. "I thought you'd be all over this shit. They're legalizing same sex marriage here."

Logan thought it over. He was vaguely aware of his parents saying something about that. "I haven't kept up with that…" He had been too bust with school and Kendall and Mattie. "Does that make me a bad homosexual?"

Kendall laughed. "Yes. It does." He walked up to Logan and gave him a kiss. "Are you happy?"

Logan smiled as images of him and Kendall dancing at their wedding passed through his mind. "Of course I am. When's this happening, Jett?"

"The new year. I know you have dreams of a gay wedding, so I figured I should inform you. Also. I need help with decorations."

Logan chuckled. "I'll help." He followed Jett into his apartment and assisted with the decorations.

"So you're actually serious with this eyebrow dude?" Jett asked.

"Yes. I love him."

"_What_? How could you possibly love him? You haven't even known each other that long!"

"I still love him, Jett. You're my friend. You should be happy for me."

"Why should I be happy?" Jett wanted to know. "You're a completely different person now! I only ever see you at school in passing. I don't even see you in our building anymore! It's ridiculous! You spend all your time with this dude and his kid! Are you really gonna ruin your life for these people?"

Logan sighed. "My life isn't ruined. I actually feel like my life is more complete now. I'm _happy._ I feel like I'm getting the life I've always wanted."

"A lame, boring family?"

"It's not lame or boring."

"Yeah. OK." Jett finished hanging something up. "You're so dull now, man."

"Hey. I'm throwing a party. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad that I'm not running around fucking random dudes anymore. I _like _falling asleep and waking up to the same person. I feel good about myself these days."

"And you felt bad about yourself when you were getting all kinds of ass?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I felt… empty, I guess. It's nice being in a relationship. You get compassion and love out of it. It's more than just a meaningless fuck."

"But sex is _awesome. _Who needs emotional attachment?"

"I do! I want love, and I've found it! Jesus. Why do you keep acting like it's a sin that I'm in a relationship?"

"Because it's fucking annoying," Jett said.

"I think you're jealous."

"I am _not _jealous!"

"Whatever." Logan left Jett's apartment and went back into his own.

"You look pissed," James commented.

"Jett's an ass."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"He doesn't like that I'm not a slut anymore."

James snorted. "He doesn't like that he can't fuck you anymore."

"Well, he's just gonna have to get over that," Logan said. He went into the kitchen to check out their cup situation.

He didn't realize he had been followed until Kendall asked, "How many times did you sleep with Jett?"

Logan turned to face Kendall and shrugged. "I lost count."

"Do you think that… maybe Jett's kind of in love with you?"

"Jett doesn't believe in love."

"Well, he wanted a relationship with you," Kendall reminded.

"An open relationship. I wouldn't have been able to handle something like that. And I don't have any romantic feelings toward Jett. So it would never work out. Are you, like, worried?"

"You just have a history with him," Kendall said.

Logan stepped up to Kendall and put his arms around him. "Nothing will _ever _happen with Jett. Besides, when I started dating you, other guys ceased to exist."

Kendall grinned. "Really?"

Logan gave Kendall a kiss. "Really. Now let's get ready for this party."

Kendall and Logan finished decorating and set up the food as James and Jett went out to get the alcohol. Then they helped bring all the drinks up. After everything was set up, they all got dressed into their costumes. Kendall as Spider-Man, Logan as Batman with his toy tiger Snow dressed as Robin, and James as… James Bond. Logan knew it was just an excuse for James to wear a tux. Logan later saw that Jett was dressed as a 1920s gangster.

People slowly started to arrive, and soon both apartments were filled. Logan barely ventured into Jett's apartment. Kendall was also always by his side—not that he minded.

Carlos—who was dressed as a vampire—arrived with Camille, Jo, Dak, and Lucy. Jo was a fairy and Dak was an elf. Those two said some quick hellos and went over to Jett's apartment. Camille disappeared, so Logan and Kendall spoke to Carlos and Lucy.

"You're Jasmine," Kendall said to Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "Yup."

"Mattie would shit himself," Kendall went on. "He _loves _Jasmine."

Lucy laughed. "Maybe one day I'll show up to your house dressed like this."

"I'd enjoy that," Logan heard Carlos mumble. Then more loudly he said, "You want a drink, Lucy?"

She nodded and they went to the kitchen.

After talking to a few more people, Logan and Kendall finally found Camille. She was talking to James.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Logan asked her.

"Betty Boop. I'd do her little leg pose for you, but it's too crowded. Maybe later, though," Camille said with a wink.

Kendall laughed and asked, "So, did Emmy decide on a Halloween costume?"

"Oh yeah. She's gonna be Wonder Woman."

James' eyes lit up. "Are Mattie and Emmy Trick or Treating together?"

"Of course," Kendall said. "Camille's neighborhood has a lot more kids, so we go there."

"So a little Iron Man and a little Wonder Woman are gonna be walking around together?"

"Yes…"

"Aw! That sounds adorable. I wish I could see that," James said.

"You could always come with us," Camille said. "Emmy has been asking about Mattie's Uncle James."

Logan was surprised at the smile that spread across James' face. "We did bond over balloon animals at Mattie's party."

"Mattie was _so _jealous about that," Logan said.

"I can't help that the ladies love me," James joked.

Camille giggled. "You should totally come along. Emmy would probably share her candy with you."

James grinned. "How can I turn down an offer like that? I'll be there."

"Speaking of Halloween," Logan said to Kendall. "My parents would like it if we stopped by their house so they can give Mattie candy and take his picture."

"We can do that," Kendall said. "We'll have to stop at my mom's place first."

"And I will hitch a ride with you two," James put in.

Logan and Kendall eventually made their way over to Jett's apartment.

"Hey, Jo," Kendall said when they found her. "Where's Dak?"

Jo pointed. "Making out with Jett."

"Good for Jett," Logan said. "He's been wanting to do Dak."

"He was on Dak as soon as we walked through the door," Jo informed them. "Though that didn't bother Dak. He's been wanting to add Jett to his list of conquests."

Kendall shook his head. "How lovely. So, Jo, who drove you guys here?"

"I did. I'm the designated driver. I'll be crashing at your place with Lucy and Camille. I guess Dak will be staying here." Jo sighed. "I'll have to pick him up in the morning."

Kendall chuckled. "And he'll tell you all about the fucking in the morning."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Joy."

As they party neared its end, it was clear Camille would be staying over. She and James were getting a little too friendly on the couch. Logan also noticed that Lucy and Carlos were touching and whispering a lot. Go Carlos.

"Have fun driving those two back," Logan said to Jo.

"Oh, it's gonna be a lot of fun," Jo said before ushering the two out.

Logan grabbed Kendall's wrist and said, "Let's go to bed." He added to James and Camille, "No sex in the living room." They, of course, ignored him and continued to eat each other's faces.

Once in Logan's room, he and Kendall ripped off their masks. Logan was amazed he was able to keep his on all night.

Kendall sat on the bed and leaned back on his elbows. "You know, I've always found Batman pretty hot."

Logan set Snow down on a chair—facing away from the bed. "Really? What a coincidence. I've always thought Spider-Man was pretty sexy." He walked over to the bed, straddled Kendall, and began to kiss at his neck. "So would Spider-Man like to get fucked by Batman?"

"Oh, hell yes." Kendall started to undo Logan's costume. He slowly exposed Logan's upper body and let his mouth explore Logan's skin. He sucked and bit and licked.

Logan somehow managed to undo Kendall's costume and push it off him as far as he could. He squealed a little when Kendall rolled them over. He was now on his back, and Kendall was kissing him. Logan ran his hands down Kendall's back until he reached Kendall's ass. He gave it a squeeze, which made Kendall moan. "Spider-Man needs to lose his suit."

Kendall looked down at Logan and smirked. "If you say so, Batman." Kendall got off the bed and peeled himself out of his Spider-Man suit.

"I love that your underwear is the same shade of blue as your costume."

Kendall laughed. "I like to be thorough." He lifted Logan's foot and pulled off his boot. He repeated the action with the other foot before ridding Logan of his costume. He slipped his underwear off. Then, with his eyes locked on Logan's, he ran a hand down his body and began to stroke himself.

Logan bit his lip as he watched Kendall. "Shit, Spider-Man. You need to get on this bed right now."

Kendall laughed. "If you insist, Batman." He lay down as Logan got up.

Logan took his underwear off then grabbed the lube from his bedside table drawer. He put some on his fingers and said, "Spread 'em, Spider-Man."

"Mmm. Just like that, Batman," Kendall moaned out as Logan prepared him.

"Are you ready for me, Spider-Man?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes. Please."

Logan lubricated himself and didn't bother to slowly enter Kendall. He shoved into Kendall, making him cry out.

"Yes, Batman! Right there!"

It didn't take long for them to come. Logan collapsed on top of Kendall and they held each other.

Kendall played with Logan's hair and said, "Can I tell you something?"

"What? Are you pregnant?" Logan asked.

Kendall laughed and smacked Logan's forehead. "No! I, um… I…"

Logan looked into Kendall's eyes. He appeared worried. Scared. "What is it, dear? You can tell me."

"I…" Kendall let out a breath. "I love you, Logan. Oh shit. Your heart's pounding now. Should I have not said it? Was-"

Logan silenced him by crashing their lips together. "You definitely should've said that. Because I love you too."

Kendall sighed in relief. "Thank god. I was so afraid-"

Logan kissed him again. "You shouldn't have been worried. I love you so much."

Kendall smiled. "God, you're wonderful." He was silent for a second. "I bet your parents told Mattie that two guys can get married now."

"Probably. Do you think he's gonna ask about it?"

"Maybe."

"Well, what should we tell him?" Logan wondered.

Kendall seemed to think it over a bit. "If we ever get married… I imagine it won't be any time soon."

"Yeah. I need to finish school and then hopefully get a job as a school counselor."

"You'll have to go to grad school too, right?"

"Yeah."

"So much to do," Kendall said.

Logan gave Kendall a kiss. "Is it weird that I can see us being married one day?"

"No. Not at all. I think about it sometimes."

Logan smiled. "Does it make you feel all happy inside?"

Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair. "It does."

"So. We'll just tell Mattie that one day we'll get married. Just not soon."

"He'll still bug us about it everyday, though," Kendall said.

…

Logan traveled into the kitchen the next morning. There he found James making breakfast.

James took a look at him and chuckled. "You better put on more clothes. We have a lady in the house."

Logan rolled his eyes as he started the coffee. "I always walk around in just my underwear in the mornings. She's just gonna have to deal. Are you making breakfast for all four of us?"

"Yup."

"Excellent." Logan sat. "So. What are you doing with Camille?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you suddenly all interested in her?"

"It's not as if I haven't thought about Camille since the summer. She's really cool, and I wished several times that I had gotten her number."

"But she's a mom."

"I know. And that freaked me out at first. Like, I didn't want to be with someone who has a kid. But she still crept into my mind. Then things are going well with you and Kendall, and I start thinking, 'Maybe dating someone with a kid isn't so terrible.' And then I met Emmy. She's a pretty awesome kid. Not, like, annoying or a brat or anything. So now I'm thinking that if Camille wanted to pursue something, I could handle it."

Logan hadn't known all that had been going on in James' mind. He suddenly felt bad for not being around much. James probably needed to talk once or twice and he hadn't been there. Logan wanted to say something, but Kendall walked in. He, too, was only in his underwear.

"Do you people ever wear clothes?" James asked.

Kendall laughed. "I'm always clothed at my house, so I take advantage of being here." Kendall sat in Logan's lap, and Logan put his arms around Kendall. "So when are we gonna get Mattie?"

Logan kissed Kendall's shoulder. "I was thinking that after breakfast we could clean up a bit. Then around lunchtime we can pick up Mattie and go out to lunch. Is that OK?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Kendall said.

Camille walked in wearing some of James' sweats and one of his T-shirts. "Do I smell coffee?"

Logan watched Camille and James as they all ate. She and James actually seemed to get along pretty well. And James smiled a lot when he spoke to her.

Camille left shortly after breakfast, and this time she and James exchanged numbers.

Kendall helped Logan and James clean up until it was close to lunchtime. They stooped then and went to get Mattie from Logan's parents' house.

"Daddy! Logan!" Mattie ran up to them and gave them both hugs.

"Did you have fun?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah! We did lots of fun stuff. And Granny and Grampy's dogs were afraid of Fudge. And Grampy said the room I stayed in can be _my _room here."

Logan grabbed Mattie's bag, Professor Bear, shark Pillow Pet, and a plastic bag filled with three painted little pumpkins. "Was he good?" Logan asked his mom.

"He was wonderful," Mrs. Mitchell gushed. "He helped set the table for dinner and helped clean up. And he was very polite."

"Polite?" Kendall said as he put Fudge's leash on. "He's never polite at home."

"Yes I am," Mattie insisted.

Kendall chuckled. "Whatever you say, kid."

Mattie hugged Logan's parents good-bye and they all got into Kendall's car.

"So what'd you do at Granny and Grampy's?" Kendall asked as he drove.

Mattie happily told them everything. "I helped Grampy rake leaves in the backyard. I wanted to go swimming, but Grampy said it was too cold. They have a cover over the pool so you can't go in. I played in the leaf pile with Fudge and Posey and Zeus and Hades. Granny made me a really good sandwich then we painted the little pumpkins. Can we put them on the porch with the Jack-o-Lanterns?"

"Sure," Kendall said.

"Yay! We cleaned up the paint stuff and watched TV. They let me watch what I wanted. I watched Granny while she made dinner, and she let me set the table. We had spaghetti and garlic bread. We took the doggies for a walk after dinner and I got to hold Fudge's leash. Then we watched a movie called Ernest Scared Stupid where they killed monsters with milk. I got to eat popcorn. Before bed, Granny read me a story. It was the boy version of Cinderella. And this morning, Grampy let me help make breakfast. He cracked the eggs into a bowl and I stirred them with a fork."

"So you wouldn't mind spending the night there again sometime?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah! Granny and Grampy are awesome!" Mattie hummed along with the music on the radio before saying, "I heard Granny say two boys can get married now. Will you guys get married?"

"Not just yet," Kendall said.

"But if you guys get married, Logan can be my other daddy."

Logan looked back at Mattie. "Do you want me to be your other daddy?"

Mattie nodded. "Yeah."

Logan's heart danced in his chest. "Maybe one day, Big Guy."

Mattie smiled. "OK."

They got back to Kendall's house and went inside to drop Fudge and Mattie's stuff off before they went out to eat.

Carlos popped up from the couch. "Guess who got lucky last night?" He pointed to himself then did a little jig.

"Why is Uncle Carlos so happy?" Mattie asked.

"He likes a girl and he found out she likes him back," Logan told Mattie.

"She's gonna hang out here on Halloween and help me hand out candy." Carlos clapped for himself.

Kendall laughed. "Good job, man. Let's go out to lunch and celebrate."

…

Logan picked Mattie up from school on Halloween with James in tow.

"I can't believe you do this everyday," James said, looking around at all the children.

"You're the one who said you're OK with kids now."

"Baby steps, Logan."

"Uncle James!" Mattie, clad in his costume, came running up to them.

James lifted him up. "Hey, Iron Man! Have you seen my buddy Mattie?"

Mattie giggled and lifted his mask. "You know it's me."

Mattie's teacher walked up to them. "Who's this?"

"My Uncle James," Mattie said.

Ms. Daniels looked at Logan. "Oh?"

"He's my best friend and roommate," Logan told her, not liking the suspicious look in her eyes.

"Does Kendall know him?"

"Of course."

"Lady, I'm straight," James said. "Logan isn't stepping out on Kendall. In fact, they exchanged I love yous not too long ago."

Ms. Daniels' eyes widened for a second then she walked away.

"Why are you here, Uncle James?" Mattie asked.

James smiled at him. "I'm going Trick or Treating with you."

"Yay!" Mattie hugged James tightly. "This is gonna be _so _fun!"

"But you have to do some homework first when we get home," Logan said. "Daddy wants you to get a lot of it done before we go out."

Mattie rolled his eyes. "OK."

When they got back to the house, they let Fudge outside and Logan sat Mattie at the kitchen table to do his homework.

"Logan, if you and Daddy get married and you become my other daddy, what will I call you?" Mattie asked.

"Um. I don't know," Logan said. "I guess you can make up what to call me."

"When will you marry Daddy?"

Logan sat at the kitchen table with Mattie. "Not for awhile."

"But don't you love Daddy?"

"I do."

"Then you should marry him."

Logan put a hand on Mattie's head. "I have to finish school before we can get married. And I need to get a different job. But it'll happen one day. I promise."

"OK." Mattie went back to his homework.

Logan gave Mattie's forehead a kiss then joined James in the living room.

"Should you really have promised him that you'll marry Kendall?" James asked.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"I-"

"I know _you'll _never end things. But you can't read Kendall's mind."

"We talked about it, though."

James shrugged. "He could always change his mind."

Logan shook his head. There was no way. The way they talked about marriage it was like it was a certainty. All they needed was some time for Logan to get settled into life and a career. They _would _get married one day.

When Carlos got home, he and James started to make dinner. Mattie finished his homework, and Logan played with him and Fudge in Mattie's little play area. After Kendall got home, they all ate. Lucy came over just as Kendall, Logan, Mattie, and James were getting ready to leave.

"Are you Iron Man?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah! Did you dress up?"

"Um, for a party I was Jasmine."

Mattie's eyes widened. "Jasmine is my favorite."

Lucy smiled. "Mine too."

"We could watch it together! I can sing Aladdin's parts and you can sing Jasmine's."

Lucy laughed. "Sure. Maybe someday."

"You guys should go before Mattie steals my date," Carlos said.

The first place they went to was Kendall's mom's house. Mrs. Knight wasn't too thrilled to see Logan and James. She also ignored them the whole time they were there. Next, they went to Logan's parents' house.

"Oh my god! You dressed up Fudge!" Mrs. Mitchell cried with joy. "How cute!"

"Professor Bear is dressed up too," Mattie said. "He's Captain America."

"I should've dressed as the Hulk," Mr. Mitchell said.

Mattie, Fudge, and Professor Bear posed for pictures. Logan's parents gave Mattie some—maybe too much—candy then they went off to Camille's place.

"I remember you," Emmy said when she saw James.

James smiled. "That's funny. I don't remember meeting Wonder Woman."

Emmy giggled. "This is just a costume. I'm Emmy."

"_Oh. _That really awesome girl I got a balloon animal with."

Emmy's face brightened. "Yeah!"

As they walked to their first house, Mattie lifted his mask to glare at James—interrupting his conversation with Camille. "Emmy is _my _best friend."

"I know," James said.

"Just remember that." Mattie put his mask back down and caught up with Kendall and Emmy.

Logan—who was in charge of Professor Bear—said to James, "He's jealous."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because you're charming his little girlfriend."

"Emmy's the same way," Camille said. "She doesn't like it when other girls talk to Mattie."

Logan grinned. "They're so cute. And are totally gonna get married one day."

"Definitely," Camille agreed.

That night, it was way too difficult to get Mattie to bed. He was high on sugar and insisted on sleeping in his costume.

_**The boy Cinderella thing I talked about is the Irish Cinder-lad, I believe. A teacher read it to my class when I was little. You know how Cinderella has tiny feet? Well, he has huge feet and loses a boot and saves a princess from a monster and whatnot. **_


	16. Sixteen

_**Blarg. A long time between updates, and it's a short chapter. Sorry, people. **_

Chapter Sixteen 

"How do I look, Uncle Carlos?" Mattie asked at breakfast.

"Spiffy," Carlos said as he ate his cereal. "What's the occasion?"

"Picture Day! Granny and Grampy bought me this outfit." Mattie was wearing a pair of khakis, a white dress shirt, and a black sweater vest. Along with a pair of sneakers. Kendall could _not _get him to wear nice shoes.

Kendall finished filling out the form for pictures. He had to get enough for him, his mom, Logan, Logan's parents, and various family members who would want one. Kendall wrote out the check and put it and the order slip in the envelope the picture company provided. "Don't forget the envelope, Mattie."

Mattie sighed. "I won't, Daddy."

Once they finished breakfast, Kendall helped Mattie put his jacket on then they got in the car.

"Be sure to smile real nice for your picture," Kendall told Mattie.

"I will. And Uncle Carlos said I have to try and not blink."

"I'm sure you won't."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Kendall pulled up outside the school.

"When I touch my tooth with my tongue, it wiggles a little."

"You have a loose tooth?"

"What does that mean?"

_That you're growing up. Too soon. _"Your tooth will fall out soon."

"Why?"

"To make room for a grown up tooth. And when it falls out, you'll put it under a pillow and the Tooth Fairy will leave you money."

"Cool!"

When Kendall got to work, he texted Logan: _"My baby's growing up."_

"_What?" _Logan texted back.

"_He has his first loose tooth." _

"_Aw. He's on his way to being a big boy."_

"_Don't make me cry."_

"_Haha. Want me to tell him tales of the Tooth Fairy?"_

"_What kind of tales?"_

"_I thought I saw her once. I was half asleep and later learned it was my mom."_

"_Poor you. And yeah. Talk that bitch up. I'd like him to believe in that stuff for a while." _He didn't want Mattie to grow up faster than he already was.

He and Logan agreed to meet for lunch then he spent the morning working a register.

When lunchtime rolled around, Kendall was happy to see Logan. As always.

"So, are you feeling old?" Logan asked. "Mattie's gonna get his first adult tooth soon."

Kendall sighed. "It seems like just yesterday he got his first tooth ever."

Logan got a dreamy look on his face. "I wish I could've been around for that."

Kendall found himself wishing Logan had been around too. What would it have been like if Logan had been around for Mattie's first steps? Mattie's first word? "I should show you his baby book. We documented, like, everything."

"Can we look at them later tonight?"

"Don't you have to write a paper?"

Logan frowned. "It's not due until next week."

Kendall laughed. "Fine. After Mattie goes to bed, I'll show you."

Logan smiled now. "Awesome."

Once they finished eating, Logan took Mattie's car seat and put it in his car.

Kendall gave Logan a good-bye kiss and said, "I get off at six."

Logan nodded. "Carlos is hanging out with Lucy until late, so I'll make dinner."

Kendall smiled. "OK."

When Kendall arrived home, only Fudge greeted him. "Logan?"

"We're upstairs!" Logan called.

Kendall headed upstairs and went to the bathroom where he heard voices. In there he saw Mattie standing over the sink, rinsing out his mouth. "What happened?"

Mattie spit out some water. "My tooth fell out!" He smiled, showing Kendall the gap in his top row of teeth.

Kendall couldn't believe he missed it. "How'd this happen?"

"Mattie told me he'd been wiggling it all day long," Logan said. "And it kept getting looser. While we were working on our homework, it popped out while he was wiggling it. I think he got some blood on his worksheet."

"Logan said he saw the Tooth Fairy once," Mattie went on. "I said I wanted to stay up to see her, but Logan said she won't leave money unless I'm asleep."

"That's very true," Kendall said. He picked Mattie's tooth up off the sink. "I'll put this in a baggie."

"I wanna help!" Mattie said.

"Wait." Logan stopped Mattie from running off. "Did the bleeding stop?" Mattie opened his mouth for Logan to examine. "OK. You're good."

Kendall sighed as Mattie ran out of the bathroom. "At least he had his tooth for his school picture."

"But a gap-toothed grin would've been _so _cute," Logan said. He gave Kendall a kiss. "You OK?"

"I just wish I could've been there for it."

Logan touched Kendall's face. "I know. I'm sorry. But he wouldn't stop messing with the tooth."

"Of course."

"Daddy!" Mattie called from the bottom of the stairs. "I got a baggie! I need my tooth!"

After Mattie went to bed that night, Kendall showed Logan Mattie's baby book.

"He was such a cute baby," Logan said as he flipped through pictures.

Kendall smiled. "I know. He gets it from me."

Logan laughed. "He learned how to pose for pictures early."

"My mom never stopped photographing him."

Logan continued to flip. "Your mom loves him. I sometimes forget she has that side since she doesn't hide her disdain for me."

"I wish she'd get over that," Kendall said sadly. "I just want her to accept that I like guys in addition to girls. I want her to get that it's not a phase. I want her to see how great you are, and see how well you fit. I wish she could understand that I love you."

Logan shut the book after he finished looking through it. "Have you told her all that?"

"No… Not that it would matter. She's so fucking stubborn."

Logan placed a kiss to Kendall's cheek. "It'll all work out."

Kendall smiled. "I sure hope so. You spending the night?"

"I was planning on it."

"You spend the night a lot."

"I know. Is that a problem?" Logan asked with worry.

"No! I was just thinking… Maybe I could clean out a drawer here for you. And you could keep a tooth brush here and shit."

Logan smiled brightly. "I'd like that." He leaned forward and brought his lips to Kendall's.

Kendall wanted the kiss to keep going, but… "We gotta go play Tooth Fairy."

"OK." Logan looked excited as he stood. "Let's go."

Mattie was fast asleep when they snuck into his room. Logan shut off Mattie's TV and DVD player. Meanwhile, Kendall exchanged Mattie's tooth for a dollar.

In the middle of the night, Kendall woke to the feeling of someone jumping on his bed. "Daddy! Logan! The Tooth Fairy came!"

Kendall opened his eyes. "Oh yeah?"

Mattie tossed Professor Bear in Logan—waking him—and sat down. "Yes! Look! I got a dollar!" He waved the dollar in Kendall's face.

"You're rich," Logan said.

Mattie yawned. "I am." He grabbed Professor Bear and stuffed the dollar in the bear's pants. "Can I sleep with you guys?"

Kendall smiled. "Sure, kid."

Mattie settled between them under the covers, and quickly fell asleep.

…

On Saturday, Mattie had a play date with Emmy. They met up at the playground. Logan and James came along.

"Will you play with us?" Emmy asked James.

James smiled. "Sure, Little Lady."

Logan chuckled as he watched Mattie frown at them. "Come on, Big Guy. Let's go join them." He picked Mattie up, making him squeal happily, and ran off.

Kendall and Camille sat on a bench. "Have you and James been on a date yet?" Kendall asked Camille.

"Nope," she said. "We've been texting a lot, though."

"Why haven't you gone out?"

"It's not like he hasn't asked," Camille said. "It's just… I don't want Emmy to get attached to a guy who won't stick around."

"James might stick around."

Camille rolled her eyes. "I know James' reputation, Kendall. He's kind of a slut."

"Logan says he's been maturing recently. James actually wants something serious now."

"But I have a kid. He doesn't seem like the type who's cool with that."

Kendall watched James chase Emmy across the little bridge on the play set. "He seems to get along with Emmy. And he's pretty great with Mattie."

"But-"

"Plus, Logan said James told him that he couldn't stop thinking about you after that party over the summer."

"I didn't know that."

"And you haven't been on a date in a really, really, _really _long time," Kendall reminded her. "It could be good for you."

"But Emmy…"

"Have a few dates that include her. That way James can get used to being around her and dealing with her. If he sticks around for a while, you should try having him babysit her for a few hours."

"Is that what you did with Logan?"

"It just kind of happened that way. But now Mattie's used to Logan being around all the time. Logan is a part of his life."

"So, if I decide I like James, I should try to make him a part of Emmy's life."

"Yeah," Kendall said with a nod. Not that he was an expert on these things. All his relationships before Logan failed. Mostly because these people couldn't handle Mattie. But Logan could. Ever since he first met Mattie. "It's a good thing that Emmy likes James too. Mattie hated pretty much everyone before Logan."

"It's like it was meant to be," Camille said.

"Huh?"

"It's like Logan and Mattie have this bond. As if all along Logan was meant to be there for him."

Kendall smiled. "I never thought of it that way. But… it makes sense, I guess. Logan fits. It's like he's the piece of the machine that is our family that's been missing. He makes things easier."

"I'd like easier," Camille said.

They sat in silence as they watched Logan, Mattie, James, and Emmy head over to the swings. Kendall laughed as Mattie suckered Logan into pushing him. Mattie could swing himself, Kendall knew. And Logan most likely did too. Mattie kept screaming "higher!" and Logan complied. Then Logan did that thing where a person runs under the swing. Mattie laughed loudly when Logan appeared in front of him, demanding that Logan do it again. Then, a few minutes later, Mattie did something Kendall _told _him not to do. Mattie was too high when he jumped off the swing. Mattie landed on his feet for only a second. Then he fell. Hard.

"Shit." Kendall got up and ran over. "Matthew! I've told you a million times not to do that!"

Logan was already by Mattie's side, helping him up. "You OK, Big Guy?"

"I think I hurt my arm," Mattie said. "It stings."

Logan removed Mattie's hoodie to look. "Oh. It's just a scrape. He's OK, Kendall."

"He _knows _he's not allowed to do that," Kendall told Logan.

"But jumping off the swings is fun!" Mattie whined.

"You get hurt _every _time you do it."

"That's why I need to practice," Mattie insisted.

Logan spoke up before Kendall could say something, "Maybe you two could compromise."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Mattie wants to jump off the swings, and you don't want him to get hurt. Maybe Mattie could promise to only jump off when he's swinging low."

"But that's boring!" Mattie said.

"Mattie," Logan said calmly. "When you do that, you scare Daddy. He gets afraid you'll be really hurt. Daddy doesn't want to see you get hurt badly."

"Were you scared?" Mattie asked Logan.

"Very much."

Mattie sighed. "So you want me to be boring too."

Logan held back a laugh. "I just want you to be safe."

Kendall ran a hand over his face. "Mattie, if you promise to only do it when you're swinging low, I'll let you jump off the swings. OK?"

Mattie rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Let's get your scrape cleaned up," Kendall said. They went to his car where he kept a little First Aid kit. He put some Neosporin and a Band-Aid on Mattie's scrape. When Mattie ran off to play again, Kendall turned to Logan. "Where'd that compromise stuff come from?"

Logan shrugged. "You and I both know that if you tell a kid not to do something they just do it more. Especially if it's something fun, yet a little dangerous. And kids should learn about compromise and not always getting what they want."

"How scared were you when he fell?"

"Christ. My heart flew into my throat. He didn't say he was going to do that. He just went for it. I didn't overstep any boundaries with the compromise thing, did I?"

Kendall took Logan's hand. "No. You thought of something I didn't. Now let's just see if Mattie actually does what he promised."

_**Sorry if this was boring. But I promise things will get more interesting. **_


	17. Seventeen

_**Woot! Another update. I hope you all enjoy it. **_

Chapter Seventeen

"Logan, I'm bored," Mattie complained as he placed his head on the table.

"Too bad," Logan said. "You can't play until you finish your homework."

Mattie sighed and stared at his workbook for a moment. Then he got up and went to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked him.

"Getting a juice box." He opened the fridge and grabbed an apple juice.

"You're stalling."

Mattie sat back down. "What does that mean?" He removed the straw from the side of the box.

"You're doing other things to keep yourself from doing what you're _supposed _to be doing."

Mattie freed the straw from its plastic wrapping then poked it into the juice box. He sipped. "I am not."

"You are. Do your homework." Logan went back to his own, having to work on a lab report. He could feel Mattie staring at him, but would not give in. Looking at Mattie would cause him to talk and put off his homework. After a few minutes, Logan heard Mattie sigh and start to write.

"Done!" Mattie declared eventually.

"See? It wasn't so bad."

Mattie started to put his things away. "It was annoying."

Logan laughed as he shut his laptop. "Well, now you can play."

"Yay!" Mattie zipped up his backpack and ran off to his play area.

Logan grabbed his things and went to sit on the couch. He turned on the TV, happy to have a break from his homework. The semester was getting closer and closer to its end, and work was piling up. He would really need to spend less time at Kendall's place. He tended to get distracted easily there. But it was hard to stay away from his two loves: his man and his almost-son.

As he relaxed, he got a text from Carlos. He sighed. Carlos would be staying with Lucy for a while. That meant Logan was in charge of dinner. Logan got up and went into the kitchen. He looked through the fridge to see what he could make. "Mattie! What would you like for dinner?"

Mattie and Fudge entered the kitchen—Fudge because he knew dinner meant food. "I want mac 'n' cheese."

Logan shut his eyes so he wouldn't roll them. "I'll make something that goes with mac and cheese."

"Like what?" Mattie asked.

Logan pulled a box out of the freezer. "Chicken nuggets."

"The dinosaur shaped ones?"

"Yup. Now you and Fudge go play while I make dinner."

"Can I watch TV?"

Logan chuckled. "Sure. Put on your favorite channel."

"OK!" Mattie ran off, Fudge on his heels."

Logan put the nuggets in the oven then went about making the mac and cheese. He heard a little whimper and looked down at the floor. "Hey, Fudge. You get bored watching TV with Mattie?" Fudge whined again. "You'll get people food when Mattie or Daddy feeds you while they're eating. You cannot sucker me, mister." Fudge let out a tiny yip, and Logan sighed. He gave Fudge a noodle. "You're an evil, manipulative little dog."

A few minutes later, Logan heard the door open and Mattie yell, "Daddy!" It wasn't long before Kendall entered the kitchen, swinging Mattie in his arms.

"Hello, dear," Kendall said as he put Mattie down—who was holding Professor Bear. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese." Logan leaned against the fridge and smiled at him. "How was your day?"

"Lame." Kendall walked up to Logan and put his hands on Logan's hips. "It's better now that I'm home."

Logan's hands went to Kendall's shoulders. "I can't spend the night."

Kendall pouted. "Why not?"

"I have a lot of school work."

"Can't I convince you to stay?" Kendall brought his lips to Logan's.

Mattie cried "Ew!" and Kendall started to laugh.

"What?" Logan asked.

"He's hitting my butt with Professor Bear." Kendall turned around and lifted Mattie up. "I don't think Professor Bear appreciates that."

Mattie giggled. "It was his idea."

"I'm sure it was." Kendall put Mattie down on a chair. Then he went to the cabinet and got out three plates. "I take it Carlos won't be joining us."

"Nope," Logan said as he got the nuggets out of the oven. He took the two serving plates Kendall handed him. "He's with Lucy."

Kendall chuckled as he finished setting the table. "Of course."

They all sat down and ate. Logan said, "So, Thanksgiving is coming up."

"That means we get to have turkey," Mattie said before taking a bite of a nugget.

Kendall smiled. "That's right, Mattie. So. Why'd you bring that up, Logan?"

"Well. What time does your family do the meal?"

"In the evening."

"My family does the meal in the afternoon," Logan said. "Maybe… the three of us could do both?"

Kendall smiled. "OK. Will we need to bring anything to your family's meal?"

"Um. I'll ask my mom. So, you don't mind doing this?"

"Not at all," Kendall said. "I like your family, and you need to meet my whole family. Hmm. I guess we should think about Christmas too."

"My parents throw a Christmas Eve party," Logan said. "We can see your family Christmas Day."

Kendall nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Speaking of Christmas." Kendall turned to Mattie. "You gotta write up your Christmas list so me and Santa know what you want."

"OK! There's lots of stuff I want," Mattie said.

Kendall laughed. "Of course."

"Will Fudge get gifts too?"

"Um… Sure."

Mattie smiled and shoved some mac and cheese into his mouth.

…

"Did your mom _really _request you make mac and cheese?" Kendall asked. It was Thanksgiving, and they were in Kendall's kitchen.

"Someone always makes mac and cheese," Logan said. "For the kids mostly. My mom volunteered me to make it since I'm so practiced in it now."

Mattie walked into the kitchen. "Are we going to Granny and Grampy's house?"

"No," Logan said. "We're going to my Gammy and Granddads house. You met them."

"The _really _old people?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah. But don't say that around them."

"OK," Mattie said. "Do I have to wait to eat the mac 'n' cheese?"

"Yes," Kendall said. "And I want you to eat some turkey too. OK?"

Mattie rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Logan finished with the mac and cheese and they went off.

When they got to Logan's grandparents' house—his dad's parents—Mattie was ready to run off to play with Logan's cousin's kids. "Hold Professor Bear," Mattie said as he shoved the bear in Kendall's face.

"I'll guard him with my life," Kendall said before Mattie disappeared.

Logan laughed then said to Kendall, "Follow me." They went to the dinning room where his Grammy set up a kind of buffet. "I have the mac and cheese!"

"Excellent!" Grammy took the mac and cheese, giving Logan a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Kendall."

Kendall smiled at her. "Hi."

They went around the house and said hello to all of Logan's relatives. Finally, they ran into Logan's parents.

"I saw Mattie before I saw you," Mr. Mitchell said. "He seems to be having a lot of fun."

"He ditched Professor Bear to play," Kendall said. "That's a big deal."

"It's good that he gets along with the other kids," Mrs. Mitchell said. "They could be his family one day."

"Mom," Logan said with a warning tone.

Mrs. Mitchell rolled her eyes as Grammy announced that the food was ready.

Mattie found them, and made Kendall give him his food. His plate was filled with mac and cheese, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and one slice of turkey. They sat down and ate. Mattie talked happily to everyone he could. Naturally, Logan's family _loved _Mattie. Not that they didn't before. The love just increased. Mattie really knew how to work a room.

Later, when Kendall announced that it was time to go, Mattie frowned. "But I'm having fun!"

"We have to go see Grandma and Aunt Katie and everyone," Kendall said.

Mattie sighed. "OK…"

Logan smiled at him. "Let's say good-bye to Granny and Grampy first."

"OK!"

They hugged Logan's parents good-bye and left. They made a quick stop at Kendall's to pick up a chocolate pie. Then a few minutes later, they arrived at Kendall's grandparents' house.

When they found Kendall's mom, she did _not _look pleased to see Logan. "Kendall. I didn't know you'd bring someone."

"It's about time Logan met the family," Kendall said. "I mean, Mattie and I have met his. And they're very accepting of us." He took Logan's hand. "Let's go introduce you to people, Logan."

Logan was surprised at how nice everyone was to him. He figured that they all shared Mrs. Knight's opinion of him. But Kendall's aunts, uncles, and cousins seemed to accept him. Even Kendall's grandparents did. They asked Logan about school and family and work.

"They seem to like me," Logan said to Kendall after they ate.

"Of course they do," Kendall said with a smile. "You're wonderful." He gave Logan a kiss. "I don't know why my mom acts the way she does. Our family's really accepting."

"Are you sure it's not just me?"

Kendall shook his head. "She _never _approved of me being with guys. It's like she had this image for me—an image with a wife. And me doing anything that goes against that image is just wrong in her eyes."

"Well, she needs to deal with the fact that this is your life, not hers. You can live it any way you want."

Kendall sighed. "Mom's stubborn, though."

"What will you do if she never accepts me?"

"I'm not gonna dump you, Logan. I love you. My mom's stupid if she never sees how amazing you are." Kendall gave Logan another kiss then checked the time. "We should get going. You spending the night?"

"Yup. Who else is gonna watch Mattie while you work tomorrow?"

Kendall chuckled. "You don't work tomorrow?"

"Nope. But I do all day Saturday and Sunday. Gotta save up to buy Christmas gifts."

"You gonna buy me something pretty?" Kendall teased.

"Oh yeah. A diamond tiara."

Kendall laughed. "Can't wait. Let's go find Mattie."

They searched the house for Mattie. They halted at the entrance to the dinning room. Mrs. Knight was in there with Mattie and Kendall's Aunt Carol. Their backs were facing Kendall and Logan.

"This is stupid, Jen," Aunt Carol said.

"I have to know," Mrs. Knight said.

"You're reaching is what you're doing. You're looking for something wrong with Logan."

"Be quiet, Carol." Mrs. Knight turned to Mattie. "Mattie, has Logan ever touched you?"

Logan held his breath, despair filling him. How could Mrs. Knight think he'd do something like that? He glanced at Kendall and saw that Kendall was trying to keep his fury down.

"Yeah. He touches me," Mattie said, sounding confused.

"Like how?" Mrs. Knight pressed.

"Like when he hugs me or picks me up or holds my hand or kisses me."

"How does he kiss you?"

"Like how Daddy does."

"H-"

"Mom!" Kendall screamed, making his mother, aunt, and son turn. "Enough! What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

Mrs. Knight stood up. "Kendall, I-"

"You were asking Mattie if Logan has been molesting him. How could you? Is it because Logan's gay?"

"Well-"

"Being gay does not equal child molester. Where the fuck is your brain, Mom?"

Mattie ran over to Logan. "Daddy said a really bad word," he said as Logan picked him up.

"I know," Logan whispered. "But Daddy's upset, and sometimes grown ups say bad words when they're upset."

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight said. "I was just making sure-"

"Has Mattie _ever _shown signs of being abused?" Kendall asked her.

"No…" Mrs. Knight admitted.

"So why would you even consider that? Were you gonna coach him to say Logan did something to him?"

"No!"

"Then what was your goal here? Was this your last hope that Logan was a bad person? Because I _know _he's not. Jesus! Why are you so hell bent on ending my relationship with Logan? What has he ever done to you?"

"Kendall, Mattie needs a _mother_."

"Fuck that shit! Mattie is perfectly fine without a mom. You need to deal with the fact that Logan isn't going anywhere. And if you can't, I guess you won't be part of our lives anymore."

Mrs. Knight scowled. "Did Logan ask you to pick between me and him?"

"No!" Kendall roared. "Logan _never _asked that. He never would. No matter how much of a bitch you are to him."

"Kendall, that's not fair."

"Oh, shut up, Mom. You-"

"Kendall," Logan interrupted. "I think we all just need to calm down. Why don't you and your mom discuss this when emotions aren't so high?"

Kendall looked at Logan. Logan hoped his pleading face was convincing. Kendall let out a sigh. "Fine. Mom, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Soon after they got home, they put Mattie to bed. In Kendall's room, Logan sat on the bed and said, "Your mom thinking I'd do something like that really hurt."

Kendall sat next to Logan and put an arm around him. "I know, dear. I could see it all over your face. I think that's part of why I got so mad. God. I wish I knew what the hell was going on in my mom's mind. Why would she even think that?"

"Just talk to her tomorrow. Maybe you'll clear it up."

"I hope she feels like an ass."

Logan smiled at that. "Me too."

…

The next day after lunch, Logan lay on the floor and colored with Mattie.

"Logan, why was Daddy so mad at Grandma yesterday?" Mattie asked.

Logan sighed and looked at Mattie. "Daddy didn't like the questions Grandma was asking you."

"Why was she asking me that stuff anyway?"

Logan thought about how to explain it. "She wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting you."

Mattie frowned. "But you'd never hurt me."

"I know. And so does Daddy. And Grandma _should _know that. Which is why Daddy got mad."

"Were you mad?"

"No. I was sad that Grandma thought I'd hurt you. It hurt my feelings."

"It's not nice to hurt people's feelings," Mattie said.

Logan smiled. "Right. But I don't think Grandma meant to."

"Then she should say she's sorry."

"Maybe she will." Though Logan didn't think that was likely.

_**I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. **_


	18. Eighteen

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Some stuff goes down in it, I guess. So it may be enjoyable. **_

Chapter Eighteen

Kendall had settled things with his mother. Sort of. She said that she would always feel that Mattie would need a mother. Kendall told her that Mattie would be fine without a mom. He made it six years just fine, didn't he? Then his mom expressed worry that Logan was forcing a wedge between them. She felt like Logan was taking her son and grandson away from her. Kendall said that was ridiculous. Logan didn't want Kendall to break off ties with his mom. They argued that point for some time. Then Kendall promised that soon Mattie could spend the night at her house. That calmed her down a bit.

The day they agreed on happened to be Kendall's six month anniversary with Logan—not that his mom knew that. Carlos would be spending the night at Lucy's, so Kendall and Logan would be all alone. Though Fudge would be there too. But they could work around him.

Kendall dropped Mattie off then hurried back to his house. His mom wanted him to stay a bit, but he was still a little pissed at her. And he had to prepare for his date with Logan. He was going to cook dinner, light candles, and play some romantic music.

This anniversary was a big deal to Kendall. No one lasted six months with him—except Sarah, but he refused to dwell on that. Every time he dated someone, they decided that they couldn't handle being with a guy who had a kid. But Logan handled it all _so _well. Hell, he was practically a second parent to Mattie. Kendall was slightly surprised that he was OK with that. He thought he would have trouble letting someone else into Mattie's life. Another person to take Mattie's love, someone else to put Mattie in time-out when he was bad, and possible conflicting ways of parenting. But Logan made sure to check with Kendall that certain things were OK. And anything Logan did seemed to work out—mostly.

Logan was pretty much a perfect fit. Sometimes it was hard to believe and accept. Kendall never imagined he would find someone so right. He _really _hoped it would last.

When he got home he let Fudge outside, filled Fudge's food bowl, started dinner, and quickly changed. Once he was changed, he tried to transform his kitchen into a romantic atmosphere. He put some candles in the middle of that table and on the counter—they would be lit later. Then he set up his iPod and speakers on top of the fridge.

As he let Fudge inside, he texted James. He wanted to make sure he was preparing dinner correctly. So far, so good.

Once Fudge was inside, he ran over to his food and inhaled it. Fatty. And Kendall knew that dog would beg for food during dinner.

He got a text from Logan saying he was on his way. Crunch time. He set the table and got out the champagne (unfortunately the cheap kind) and some glasses.

Kendall turned off the oven just as Logan arrived. "Don't come in the kitchen!"

Logan laughed from the other room. "OK."

Kendall lit the candles, put the food on the plates, and poured the champagne. He turned on the music. He took a deep breath before heading into the living room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what Logan was holding. "Sunflowers? For me?"

Logan smiled. "Of course they're for you. Happy Anniversary, dear."

Kendall walked up to Logan and kissed him. He took the flowers. "Thank you."

"You have a vase?"

"Miraculously enough, I do."

Logan held up a bottle. "I brought cheap wine."

Kendall chuckled. "We can have some of that after the cheap champagne I bought."

"Sweet. I love cheap champagne."

"Well, I love you."

"I love you too." A noise came from the kitchen. "What was that?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fudge is probably head butting a chair to move it so he can hop on it, and get food off the table."

"Ooh. Food. I'm starving."

Kendall took Logan's free hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Kendall," Logan said softly when he entered the kitchen. "I've never seen your kitchen look so pretty. I didn't even know you owned a table cloth."

Kendall got out a vase and filled it with water. "We never use it because Mattie has a tendency to spill shit."

Logan removed Fudge from a chair. "What'd you make us?" He looked at the food.

Kendall put the flowers in the vase. "London broil and mashed potatoes."

Logan sat. "Shit. Really?"

Kendall took a seat across from him. "James and I did a practice run the other day."

"James helped you?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to fuck this up." He put the flowers on the table.

"The flowers add a nice touch," Logan commented as he cut into his food. He took a bite. "Shit. This is good."

"Really?" Kendall started to eat as well. "Fuck yeah. Go me."

While they ate, they talked about their days. Logan discussed work, and Kendall told Logan how great it felt to have the weekend off. Then they started talking about Christmas.

"We should get a tree soon," Logan said. "Then we can all decorate it."

"Aren't you getting a tree for your apartment?"

"Camille and Emmy are picking one out with James and decorating it tonight. Apparently Camille's parents have a fake tree. James thought that was a travesty, so he's forcing them to go with him. Not that they seemed to mind."

"So things are going well with James and Camille?" Kendall asked.

"I think so. James has been seeing her and Emmy a lot these past weeks. Hey. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Ugh. I don't know," Kendall said. "What about you?"

Logan shrugged. "Get me whatever you think suits me."

Kendall chuckled and sipped some champagne. "That's not very helpful. Anyway. We can get a tree next week. We should also do some Christmas shopping for Mattie."

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said. "So, how do you decide which gifts will be the ones from Santa?"

"I make the big deal gifts Santa ones. I always have one type of wrapping paper be from Santa, and the other type is gifts from me. I, um, usually print out little stickers that say 'from Santa' on them."

Logan smiled. "That's adorable. And that way he won't figure out that you and Santa have the same handwriting."

"Exactly."

After they finished eating, they began to clean up. Kendall shut off the music, and Logan blew out the candles. Logan let Fudge outside while Kendall started to rinse off the dishes.

Kendall felt arms wrap around his middle and lips kiss at his neck. "This was nice," Logan said. His hands moved to Kendall's chest and began to unbutton his shirt.

Kendall let out a pleasure-filled sigh as Logan's hands and mouth did their jobs. "Did I succeed in making this evening romantic?"

Logan nipped at Kendall's ear. "You did."

Once his shirt was undone, Kendall turned around to face Logan. His hands went to the hand of Logan's shirt and peeled it off Logan's body. "Our first night together six months ago wasn't very romantic."

Logan pushed Kendall's shirt off. "Hey. The backseat of my car is a _very _romantic spot."

Kendal laughed and put his lips against Logan's. It started off slowly. It took some time for the kiss to gain heat. But when it did reach that point, shoes were kicked off and pants were removed.

They moved away from the sink, and Logan pulled Kendall down onto the floor. Kendall's mouth roamed Logan's neck and chest. He would occasionally bite down or suck. He left what he knew would be a lovely mark in the morning on Logan's chest. Then he removed Logan's underwear and wrapped his mouth around Logan's hardened member. Logan's hands went to Kendall's hair, pulling at it. He moaned out Kendall's name before saying, "I want you inside me."

That was all Kendall needed to hear. He sat up and took off his boxer briefs. He prepared Logan then quickly entered him.

"Yes!" Logan cried out as he wrapped his legs around Kendall. He moved in time with Kendall, matching each thrust perfectly.

Kendall placed his forehead against Logan's. "Perfect. I love you so much."

Logan's eyes softened and a hand went to the back of Kendall's head. "I love you too. You're so wonderful. There's no one like you."

Kendall kissed Logan again as they both reached their release. Kendall rested his head on Logan's chest. "Did we just have sex on my kitchen floor?"

Logan laughed and kissed the top of Kendall's head. "We did." They both heard the sound of barking. "Shit. We left Fudge out too long."

They let the dog in, gathered their clothes, and took a nice shower.

It was when they were in the living room; wearing their pajamas and debating over a movie that Kendall got a call. "Mom? Is everything OK?"

"Mattie's sick," Mrs. Knight said. "He wants to go home."

Kendall got off the couch. "You want me to pick him up?"

"He wants to leave _now. _Is it alright if I drive him over?"

"Yeah. OK. See you soon." Kendall hung up. "Mattie's coming home."

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"He's sick. He seemed fine when I dropped him off, though."

"Could be a twenty-four hour thing."

Kendall sighed. "I guess. God. He gets so demanding when he's sick."

It wasn't long before Mrs. Knight showed up. Kendall and Logan both answered the door.

"What happened?" Kendall asked. He saw his mom stare at Logan once she stepped inside. Then she glared at Kendall.

"I threw up," Mattie told them.

"Aw. Poor guy," Logan said.

Kendall knew he had to get Logan out of the room. "Logan, why don't you take Mattie upstairs and give him some of his cold medicine. It's in the bathroom cabinet."

"OK." Logan held out his arms for Mattie and Mattie reached for Logan. But Mrs. Knight didn't seem to want to hand Mattie over. "I'm not gonna drop him." Mrs. Knight finally gave Mattie to Logan. Logan felt Mattie's forehead. "Aw. Your head's warm. Let's go get that medicine." He turned and made his way upstairs and Mattie complained that his medicine was gross.

Kendall took Mattie's bag, shark Pillow Pet, and Professor Bear from his mom. "Don't give me that look."

"Was Logan going to be spending the night?"

"Yes. It's our six month anniversary."

"Is he going to be leaving now?"

"No," Kendall snapped. "He spends the night all the time, and Mattie hasn't been traumatized. Get over it, Mom."

Logan and Mattie came back down the stairs. "I want Professor Bear," Mattie said. "And my sick soup."

"Sick soup?" Logan looked at Kendall.

Kendall gave Mattie his bear. "Tomato soup. It's in the pantry. Also, crunch up five crackers and mix them with the soup."

"OK." Logan took Mattie into the kitchen, Fudge following.

Kendall turned to his mom. "See? Logan is great with Mattie. And Mattie loves Logan. So don't try to give me shit about this."

Mrs. Knight seemed to take several calming breaths. "Fine. I'm going." And she left, slamming the door behind her.

Kendall sighed and brought Mattie's things upstairs. He grabbed one of Mattie's movies and took it into the living room. As he put the DVD in, Mattie shuffled into the living room. He took a seat on the floor and Logan appeared with the soup, setting it on the coffee table. Mattie handed Logan Professor Bear and slowly ate his soup as Fudge sat next to him.

"We're watching Aladdin," Kendall said, and he saw Mattie smile.

Once Mattie finished his soup, he curled up between Kendall and Logan on the couch. Logan pet Mattie's hair until he fell asleep—something that worked on Kendall too.

After the movie, Kendall said, "Mattie will want to sleep with us. And Fudge will follow."

Logan smiled. "That's fine. You think he'll be better tomorrow?"

"Maybe later in the day. Some of his classmates have been sick."

"So tomorrow should be fun."

"Oh yeah."

When they settled into bed, Kendall found it wasn't such a bad way to end his anniversary with Logan.

…

Kendall was waiting for Logan at the back of Sherwoods. It was his lunch break, and he and Logan were going to eat in the break room as usual. Logan was a little late, and Kendall figured he must've gotten caught up at school. He was pretty sure Logan had a meeting with his advisor. The meeting probably ran longer than planned.

"I didn't want to believe you still worked here, but here you are."

Kendall turned around and got the biggest shock of his life. "Sarah?" The girl he had once been in love with, the mother of his child, stood in front of him. She didn't look like the Sarah he remembered, though. She was thinner—even more so than before she gave birth. She wore dark eye shadow, and her hair was shorter. Hell, the type if clothes she was wearing didn't seem very Sarah-like. Had six years really changed her that much? "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I go to school in California," Sarah said. "I plan on moving there currently after I graduate. I've never really come home for winter break, so my parents are forcing me to be home this Christmas."

"Oh." Kendall didn't really know what else to say. "But-"

"Holy shit." Kendall turned his head, and there was Logan.

"Logan. This is-"

"Mattie's mom," Logan finished. "I… I can see his face in hers." Logan's eyes were wide, and his face was a little pale.

"Who is this?" Sarah asked. "And… You call our kid Mattie?"

Kendall gave her a hard look. "This is Logan. My boyfriend. And you know what I named our child."

"Yeah, but I figured you'd call him Matt like normal people would. Wait. _Boyfriend? _You're still on that whole bisexual thing? I thought that was a phase."

"Who are you, my mom?" Kendall asked. "Why are you _here, _Sarah?"

"I told you why."

"No. Why are you here at Sherwoods?"

Sarah let out a sigh. "I wanted to see if you still worked here like I heard. It's kinda sad."

"Well, excuse me for having a job so that I can take care of my kid," Kendall snapped. "And since I've proven myself as a valuable employee, they let me off when it's needed. They understand my situation."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where is… Mattie anyway?"

"At school, like most children," Logan answered.

"Why do you even care?" Kendall demanded of Sarah.

"Maybe I want to see Mattie," Sarah said.

"Fuck no," Logan said.

Sarah looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow. "What gives _you _the right to say that?"

"I'm more of a mom to him than you are!"

"Why do you even want to see him?" Kendall asked Sarah. "You never cared before."

Sarah crossed her arms. "I don't need to tell you my reasons."

Kendall stared her down. Why would Sarah want to see Mattie? If she actually gave a shit about Mattie, she would've made an effort to see him sooner. Kendall didn't trust Sarah. "You're not seeing him."

"Why the hell not?" Sarah cried out.

"Besides the fact that I feel like you don't genuinely want to see him? It'll confuse the hell out of him. He's lived his whole life knowing he doesn't have a mom. You coming along and saying you're his mom will mess with his head."

"He's never asked about me?"

"No, Sarah. Not once."

Sarah let out a huff. "This isn't over," she said before walking away.

Logan took Kendall's hand. "You OK?"

"She's different," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry."

"I just wish I knew what she was up to."

"What could she possibly gain from seeing Mattie?"

Kendall shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just eat lunch."

…

"I want this tree!" Mattie said and pointed. They were out looking for Christmas trees.

Kendall chuckled, forgetting about his encounter with Sarah earlier that day. "Mattie, that tree is too big for our house."

"Aw!" Mattie pouted.

"What about this one!" Logan called.

Kendall took Mattie's hand and led him to where Logan was. "That's a nice one." It was a good, full tree that would fit in their house. "What do you think, Mattie?"

Mattie looked the tree over. "It'll do."

Logan laughed. "I'll go find the guy. Guard our tree with your lives." He walked off.

Kendall smiled at Mattie. "You excited for Christmas?"

Mattie poked at the tree with a gloved hand. "Yeah! I'm gonna get lots of presents, and Logan says we can make cookies for Santa!"

"That should be fun." Kendall never thought to do that before. Though he hoped Logan would be in charge of the baking. And he hoped Logan would save some cookie dough. Cookie dough was the shit.

Logan came back with one of the guys who worked at the tree lot. He grabbed the tree, put it on top of the car, and Kendall paid for it.

As they drove home, Mattie talked about tree decorating plans. Kendall made a mental note to get all their Christmas decorations out of the basement. Maybe he, Logan, and Carlos could decorate the house soon.

When they got home, Kendall and Logan worked on getting the tree while Mattie begged for Kendall's keys. "I wanna unlock the door!"

Kendall sighed. "Fine." He gave Mattie his keys. "You know which one?"

Mattie rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He headed to the front door.

"How long has he been doing that?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Um… About a week? I don't know what brought it up. And he won't let me help even though he can barely reach the lock."

They carried the tree to the front porch. "We'll leave it here until we get the stuff up from the basement," Kendall said.

Mattie had unlocked the door and gone inside. Kendall and Logan did the same, removing their coats. Kendall picked Mattie's coat, gloves, scarf, and hat up off the floor and hung them up.

"Hi, sweetie." Kendall froze briefly at the voice then turned around. Sarah was standing in his living room with some dude and Carlos, looking at Mattie.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," Mattie said and moved closer to Logan.

"I'm not a stranger," Sarah said.

Kendall walked over and stood in front of Mattie. "How did you find my house?"

"I asked around," Sarah told him. "When we drove through the neighborhood, we saw Carlos and I figured you lived here."

"She pushed her way into the house after sneaking up on me," Carlos said.

"You should've called the police," Logan mumbled.

Kendall pointed to the guy next to Sarah. "Who is this?"

"My boyfriend George. Wow. Mattie looks just like me."

"He has plenty of Kendall in him," Logan said. "His, eyes, eyebrows, and smile. They make the same facial expressions."

"Why are you here, Sarah?" Kendall asked. "Why do you wanna see Mattie so badly?"

Sarah sighed. "Listen. I told George and my friends that I had a baby when I was in high school. They all thought it would be a good idea if I tried to see him."

"I get it," Kendall said with an emotionless chuckle. "You're only doing this so other people will think better of you. You only want to impress your boyfriend or something. You don't even care about Mattie."

"Of course I care! I'm his mother!"

Mattie stepped from behind Kendall. "No you're not! I don't have a mom!"

"Yes you do," Sarah said calmly. "Me."

"No!" Mattie cried. "You're lying! Daddy, tell her she's lying!"

Kendall looked at Logan pleadingly. Logan picked Mattie up. "Let's go upstairs and play for a bit."

Mattie frowned, tears in his eyes. "But-"

"Shh," Logan interrupted. "Daddy will talk to you about it later." He headed up the stairs with Mattie.

"I think I need some alcohol," Carlos said. "George, would you like some alcohol too?"

"Uh… sure," George said and followed Carlos into the kitchen.

Sarah crossed her arms and glared at Kendall. "I have every right to see my son."

Kendall shook his head. "No, you don't. Don't you remember? You signed away all your parental rights days after his birth."

"Things have changed."

"No they haven't. You don't want to look bad in front of your boyfriend. You want your friends to think you're this nice, loving mom just because you popped out a kid. But in reality, you don't give a shit about him."

"I give a shit about him!"

"Then why has it taken _six _years for you to show up?" Kendall wondered. "Why haven't you asked about him before? Why haven't you ever sent a birthday or Christmas gift? Why haven't you asked for pictures?"

"I… don't know."

"You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with our child. You didn't hold him or look at him after he was born. You made me pick between you and him."

"And you picked him! This _thing _you didn't even know!"

"Are you bitter about that or something?" Kendall asked.

"You did everything in your power to keep me pregnant. You and your mom wouldn't let me get an abortion—and I _know _you guys aren't all pro-life. Then you wouldn't give him up for adoption like you should've done."

"I'm sorry I wanted to keep my child."

"Having that baby made my high school years suck. My parents sent me to an all girls' Catholic school. They _never _trusted me. I couldn't see my friends without an adult present. I wasn't allowed to date. I was miserable."

"And you think my life was peachy?" Kendall asked her. "I was suddenly responsible for another life. I had to grow up fast. I had to work. I had to get up in the middle of the night to feed and change him. I _barely _passed high school. I had to put Mattie above everything else. It was hard. I didn't get a normal high school life."

"Then why did you keep him if he ruined your life?"

"He didn't ruin my life. He's actually the best thing that happened to me. Seeing the person I created grow into this smart, funny, loving person has been amazing. Seeing him smile or hearing him laugh is the greatest thing ever. I have never loved anything or anyone as much as him."

"Even more than me?" Sarah whispered.

"Yes."

"Even more than this Logan person?"

Kendall nodded. "I would pick Mattie over Logan. And the best thing about Logan is that he knows that. He'd expect me to do that, and would think less of me if I didn't."

"What's so special about Logan anyway?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Mattie loves him. He drew a family tree in school and put Logan in the mom spot since he doesn't have one. Did your friends pressure you into trying to see Mattie?"

Sarah let out a shaky breath. "They made me feel like a bad person for not wanting to see him."

"Now I have to explain all this to Mattie way sooner than I wanted to. I wanted him to be able to understand; not see you as a bad guy. Now he's going to feel like he wasn't good enough for you. God. How can a little kid even begin to get all of this?"

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. George! We're leaving!"

George shuffled into the room. "At least you got to see him," he said to Sarah.

Sarah just nodded and they made their way to the door.

Kendall sighed. "I'll tell Mattie that if he ever wants to talk to you, he can. It might not be until he's older, but…"

Sarah smiled a little. "I can give you my cell number and e-mail."

"OK." Kendall got he information then she and George left.

Carlos walked into the room. "I guess she kind of cared."

"Maybe."

"Seeing her must've brought up a lot of shit," Carlos said.

"I never really had too much time to think about her. But I always wondered if I still had feelings for her."

"Do you?"

"No. She's not the Sarah I loved. She even walks differently."

"Well, people change," Carlos said. "You have. I have. It happens."

"She only came here so she wouldn't look bad to people. And he boyfriend."

"He seemed like a nice dude. And admitted that trying to see Mattie was his idea. Sarah was pissed when you said no and wouldn't let it go."

"She's immature. Maybe it's best she had nothing to do with raising Mattie." Kendall sighed. "I guess I should go talk to Mattie now."

"Good luck with that."

Kendall went upstairs and headed to Mattie's room. Logan and Mattie were playing with Mattie's toys. Fudge was on Mattie's bed watching them. On the dry erase board Logan got Mattie for his birthday a Christmas tree was drawn. Kendall walked over to them and sat next to Mattie. "We need to talk, kid."

"You want me to leave?" Logan asked.

"No. Please stay." Kendall figured both he and Mattie would need Logan's support. He looked at Mattie. "You were wondering about that lady?"

Mattie frowned as he nodded. "She said she's my mom. But that's a lie."

Kendall bit his lip, trying to think of a way to explain it so Mattie would understand. "We talked about where babies come from."

"From a lady's belly."

"Exactly. Well, um, you were in a lady's belly once. That lady that was here, you were in her belly."

Mattie looked confused. "She is my mom?" He shook his head. "No! I don't have a mom." He crawled into Logan's lap, seeking comfort. "It's not true."

Kendall sighed. "She _was _your mom. She kind of… isn't anymore."

"Why?"

"She signed a paper so she wouldn't be your mom. She can never take you away from me."

"She didn't want to be my mom?" Mattie asked. "Was I bad?"

"No! Sometimes… a lady carries a baby in her belly when she isn't ready to take care of a baby. You didn't do anything wrong. She wasn't ready for a baby, so she let me keep you."

"You were ready?"

"Yes," Kendall said with a nod. "I saw a picture of you while you were still in her belly. You were really tiny, and I loved you so much. I made sure I was ready. I _wanted _to keep you. I'll always want to keep you. I love you more than anything. OK?"

"OK." Mattie got out of Logan's lap and went over to Kendall. "I love you too, Daddy." He hugged Kendall.

Kendall held Mattie tight, glad he wasn't upset. Kendall wasn't sure Mattie totally understood, but hopefully one day he would.

"Do I have to call her Mommy now?" Mattie asked.

"No. You don't even have to see or speak to her unless you want to."

"I don't wanna," Mattie said. "Logan is a better mommy."

Kendall laughed. "He is. But if you ever want to talk to her, just ask me."

Mattie nodded. "I'm hungry."

"I'll make you mac and cheese," Logan said as he stood.

Mattie smiled at him. "I love you, Logan."

Logan picked him up. "I love you too, Mattie."

Logan really did make a better mom than Sarah.

_**Hope this was a good chapter for you all. **_


End file.
